The dark corners of the mind
by Tayrion
Summary: A take on an XMen 3 script. It introduces Remy and an Xmen villain, and features some ROMY. Final chapter FINALLY up.The story is now complete.
1. Something Sinister

THE DARK CORNERS OF THE MIND  
  
Hello everyone. This is my first attempt at an X-Men related fan-fic (I only wrote one fan-fic so far that was about "Friends" and that was about 5 years ago, so I might be a little rusty.) I'm a huge Gambit fan and so was irritated at his omission from the two X-Men films. I'm also a huge Rogue fan so expect a lot of ROMY (as I've noticed many of you call it (), although it might take some chapters to get there (I'm making them small to be able to write more. the big ones are a bit intimidating. to me anyway.)  
  
Consider this a take on an X-Men 3 movie script (although it's not written as a script). I'm doing the introduction of Remy and a villain who I think will be obvious from the first chapter ( (I'm trying a different take on said villain, as I want him to be a less obvious and. villainous. person than in the comics anyway). I'm also writing Rogue the way she was depicted in the movies (which I loved) and not in the comics (which I also love)  
  
Please consider that I'm not from an English speaking country (which is probably obvious from my name.) so excuse any mistakes, misspellings etc.  
  
Enough!!  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story (not even the ones I made up. ( If Marvel wants them they can have them!). All characters that you recognize in this story most definitely belong to Marvel and not to myself (unless maybe someday I took over Marvel. then they WOULD belong to me. someday.)  
  
Tayrion  
  
Something Sinister  
  
Coventry, England  
  
It is a dark and moonless night once more in the Midlands. The air is cold and carries with it the scent of troubles yet to come. For one young mutant though, this is at the least troublesome since his mind is filled with the intoxicating promises of a new- found love. He is even more oblivious to a shadow gliding along with him in the dark alley-street that goes through the Coventry Cathedral. And so when the shadow is finally all over him, all he is able to do, is send with the wind, a whispered goodbye to his old life and to the one that existed only in his dreams.  
  
----  
  
In a darkly lit laboratory, the young mutant finally opens his eyes. He can sense that he is immobilized; strapped on what seems to be an operating table. In the coldness of the air around him, he can hear two distant voices conversing.  
  
".so why did you bring him anyway when you realized he was only a 16 year old kid?" asked the first voice, which seemed to belong to a middle-aged man. The tone of his voice showed that he was obviously the superior of the two.  
  
"Because I thought you said that this one could be important to your studies sir." Said the second voice in an apologetic manner.  
  
While he was listening to the voices, the young mutant tried to put his telekinetic powers at work and set himself free, but in vain. It was as if his powers had been suddenly turned off. Desperation slowly crept into his heart.  
  
"I did, my dear stupid Crane, but I have also told you, I do not wish kids and teenagers being brought here. First of all I still don't feel comfortable doing my studies on kids, and secondly and most importantly their powers are not fully developed yet, which makes them more difficult to harness and manipulate. Do I make myself clear now?"  
  
"Yes doctor. I'm sorry."  
  
"I know you are. What's done is done. Let's go and see our young subject, who seems to have woken up already."  
  
The young mutant saw a dark figure approach him, as he felt the big, clawed hand of terror snatching at his soul and squeezing with all its unearthly might. He could hardly hold back the screams that reached his tightened throat.  
  
"I'm truly very sorry my dear boy. If it were just up to me, you wouldn't be here now. But no use in dwelling in the past, as I have to work with what I get. And what I got. is you."  
  
"Please don't hurt me. I'm begging you!" Shouted the young mutant as tears started to flow from his face.  
  
"Please know young one, that what I'm about to do brings me no pleasure whatsoever. In fact it saddens and appalls me sometimes. But that's a sacrifice I have to make each and every day. You see dear boy. that's how it is when you dedicate yourself to something much greater than you." His passionately spoken words felt truthful indeed, but concealed a horror too great for the boy, or anyone for that matter, could ever imagine.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, know child that your sacrifice will help mutants and humans alike get even closer to fulfilling their potential and ensure their continued survival against so many of nature's and the universe's enemies." The words felt like an apology, but were spoken with an enthusiasm that revealed the extent to which the man prided himself of the goal of his work.  
  
The kid could only let out a whimpering sound that shed an even greater shadow over the heart of the "doctor".  
  
"Crane please let's get it over and done with quickly."  
  
For the next few minutes the screams of the boy filled the cold laboratory and in the head of one man, they were joined by the screams of his other past victims, to form an unholy and twisted chorus that led his mind even closer to a place he dreaded to go.  
  
Soon the screams were no more. 


	2. A Lonely World

This is the second part of the story. For all the Remy fans, sorry that still no Remy, but I've got to somehow built a story. Promise. third time's a charm. (  
  
I still haven't taken control of Marvel so all the characters still belong to them. Yes. that's the sad truth. But I promise you soon things will change. MUHAHAHA!!!!! (In case you're wondering, the last part was an eerily evil laugh.)  
  
A Lonely World  
  
New Orleans, French Quarter  
  
Scott, Kurt and Rogue are sitting in the middle of a crowded bar having a drink, feeling somewhat uncomfortable among so many people. Kurt by the use of an image inducer, has the appearance of a young brown-haired man, hiding this way his true nature, which might have been too much for the simple folk of this bar to take.  
  
This device was developed by the new resident of the Xavier institute, Dr. Henry McCoy, a mutant himself, transformed by his mutation into a blue- furred "beast". He adopted this name, feeling a sort of resentment for the nature of his mutation and the irony of the contradiction between his appearance and his sensitive and sophisticated nature. This device was inspired by the cloaking device used in the X-Men's black-bird, but instead of concealing, it presented a false version of the item or person one was looking at. He created it for himself, as he was still uncomfortable going about the institute and teaching the kids in his beast-like appearance, but lately it was used by the some of the other less fortunate mutants who didn't feel comfortable with their "not-so-normal" appearance. Professor Xavier didn't approve of this entirely, as he felt that mutants shouldn't be ashamed of the way they looked, but couldn't help but appreciate the practical nature of this device when subtlety was called for.  
  
The current user of this device, Kurt, felt a bit ashamed with himself for using it, but either way, the nature of the mission they where undertaking meant that they should try and pass unnoticed. So when you look like a blue elf with yellow eyes and a devil's tail the alternative would be to stay home, and Kurt wanted to be part of this mission as he'd never been to New Orleans.  
  
"So vat exactly do ve know about zees mutant ve're looking for Scott?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Only what little the Professor told me. His name is Remy LeBeau. He is a New Orleans native, he owns an antique store that he inherited from his father and he is just 24 years old. He hasn't come out as a mutant yet, but lately he had some trouble with the authorities. For some reason the Professor wants to meet him, though from what I heard, I do not think we can so easily trust him." Concluded Scott.  
  
"Let me remind you Scott, that you also thought the same of Logan and he turned out more th'n fine in everybody's eyes." Interjected the young woman of the company.  
  
Rogue had just recently become an actual member of the team and not considered herself a student anymore. This gave her a somewhat more relaxed attitude with the senior members of the squad, and boosted her confidence to the point where she could question what the leader of the team had to say.  
  
Scott just gave her a slightly annoyed look. He didn't want to be reminded of Logan, especially not his misconception of him, but he knew that Rogue had a soft spot for Logan, so he didn't push on the subject.  
  
"I'm just saying that we should be extra careful when we find him." Said Scott. "Anyway. I'm going out for a bit to see if our guy is anywhere in sight. The Professor sensed him many times in and about this establishment, so he's bound to show up." With that Scott, went to the outside of the bar and left the two youngest members of the team in an awkward silence.  
  
Rogue was in a very bad emotional state lately. She broke up with Bobby recently as he couldn't deal with the no touching thing for so long a time. The arrival of a young beautiful student, Anna, that caught his eye, only convinced him that his relationship with Rogue had to end. To his credit though, thought Rogue, he stayed with her for quite a time, despite this great obstacle, he was honest with her, and they broke up on friendly terms so as to remain friends. The last thing, the friends part, was the most distressing to Rogue, as she slowly realized that being friends is the best she can hope for from now on in her life. And when she went to confront the Professor for the first time about her mutation, the answer he gave her was not at all comforting. He told her that it was not a simple matter of "curing" her and that it would take time to understand the nature of her "gift". He concluded that she was more likely to find the answer by herself before he had any luck with it.  
  
Kurt knew of those things and he searched his mind for words to say to make his friend feel better.  
  
"Rogue. are you. alright?" It was a lame thing to say, but he had to start somehow.  
  
"Ah'm fine Kurt, don't y'all go worryin' 'bout me."  
  
"I know ve haven't talked lately and I vanted you to know, that ven you decide to talk to someone about anything, my ears are pretty big, . you know." He gave Rogue a playful wink.  
  
She let out a small chuckle in response to his joke, but soon fell back to her somber mood.  
  
"Thanks Kurt but ah don't think ah'm ready to. . Kurt?" asked Rogue after a small thoughtful pause.  
  
"Vat is it Rogue?" asked the elf in silent hope that his friend would finally open up to him.  
  
"Do you. do you feel lonely at all?" asked Rogue as she looked at him with mixed hesitation and expectation.  
  
Kurt thought about the question for a while. He realized that he understood her pain better than most of the other X-men. His appearance forced him to feel more lonely than he actually was.  
  
"Maybe. sometimes. but zen I remember zat even ven I'm by myself, I'm not alone. I'm a child of God, as we are all, and so he is always there with me." Said Kurt trying to sound supportive and reassuring.  
  
"Well Kurt. please don't ya get me wrong when ah say that the way mah life is, ah don't hold in great esteem the old guy up there. But good for you if it helps ya." said Rogue dejected.  
  
"My dear Rogue I'm sorry. Vat I vanted to say is zat even ven ve think ve are in our loneliest, ve are never alone. Don't forget zat now ve X-men are your family." Kurt knew the root of Rogue's pain and frustration but he didn't know what to say about that so he tried to go around the actual problem.  
  
"Ah appreciate the sentiment Kurt. Ah really do, but again that's not the point. The loneliness ah'm talking about, comes from the knowledge that ah'll never have what other people cherish more than anything. Finding someone to share your burdens and walk this earth together, as one soul, loving and being loved. Ah cannot find that because without touch, there can hardly be any love. And don't tell me about the love between friends and family again. Ya know what ah mean" Rogue's words carried so much pain and resignation from the seeming acceptance of her fate, that cast a great shadow over Kurt's soul.  
  
Not knowing what to say he made a last hasty attempt to ease her pain. .He should have thought it out a little better. "Rogue . not all people find zat, and many get hurt by it."  
  
The young girl looked back at him a bit surprised that he made little effort to deny or question, that what she said was actually the bitter truth.  
  
". Gee thanks Kurt."  
  
"Rogue. you know zat."  
  
Kurt could not finish what he was about to say, as at that time there was a red flash of light and Kurt was sent tumbling to the floor unconscious. 


	3. Spicing things up

Ok guys, this is a short one, as I wanted to get to the point were they finally meet.  
  
One thing I'm still not sure about is the accents. I really hate writing this way, and I sincerely doubt that someone from Mississippi or someone from New Orleans talks with THAT strong an accent. I decided to do Remy's accent as he is almost always written that way but if some of you feel that the accent is not needed (and I'm not talking about the occasional French, just the accent the "d"s and all that) tell me so that I do not write him like that from now on.  
  
Finally as the previous two were a bit "dark" and "brooding" (the first one certainly was) I think this one is more of a straightforward and light- hearted (kinda) chapter.  
  
Enjoy  
  
PS- I'll try and update as often as these holidays and my obligations allow it, so don't think I'm just slouching. Keep R/R.ing.. "ish". (  
  
Yet again I must remind you that these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Marvel. I just borrowed them for a while, and I plan on putting them back were I found them. promise. (I'm not sure. must I write this disclaimer every frigging chapter, cause I got to tell you. I'm running out of stuff I can write)  
  
Tayrion  
  
Spicing things up  
  
Rogue looked up to face their assailant, as the customers of the bar started running towards the exit. She saw a tall man standing at the entrance of the bar, holding an unconscious Cyclops on his shoulders. The man was in his late 20s, wore dark clothes, and his eyes burned with red energy.  
  
Rogue immediately sprinted from her seat to check on Kurt.  
  
"Don't worry dear. He's alive. still. You should worry more about your own well-being." As the stranger uttered the last words, his eyes shot out an energy ray towards Rogue. The young girl though, had already taken her glove off and lightly touched Kurt's skin. As the energy struck the ground where she was a mere second ago, Rogue reappeared safely a couple of feet away from there. The teleportation process though left her dizzy and disoriented and as she tried to stand up, she tumbled back down.  
  
The strange assailant shaking off his initial surprise at the girl's reaction, now towered over her smiling. But before he could say or do anything, he was interrupted by a voice behind him.  
  
"I'd leave de fille alone if I were you mon ami. Dat is if I can call you dat of course."  
  
At the entrance of the bar stood a young man in his early 20s with shoulder length brown hair, a pair of black jeans, a tight gray t-shirt, an ankle- long black coat and strangely enough sun-glasses in an already darkly lit bar. He stood there confidently and with a subtle grin, if such a thing is imaginable, on his face. With one hand he was smoking a cigarette, and he had the other in the pocket of his coat.  
  
Rogue, who was still dizzy, couldn't focus to get a clearer picture of the young mutant defending her.  
  
"Look man, just stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you. Just walk away." Said the X-men's assailant, who now put the unconscious Cyclops down, without taking his eyes off this new arrival for a moment.  
  
"I cannot do dat, knowing dat you plan t' hurt de pretty lady over dere." answered Rogue's mysterious defender.  
  
The assailant let out another energy ray towards the young man this time, who effortlessly avoided the impact by a series of impressive acrobatics and with the hand he kept in his pocket, he let out several playing cards that were crackling with energy ready to explode, towards his adversary. He managed to avoid some of the cards but 3 of them had an impact, which caused him to backtrack.  
  
Meanwhile Rogue, who at that point had come around from the effects of teleportation, kicked him in the back of his legs, causing him to lose balance and then he was sent flying through the window of the bar, as the young mutant landed a kick in his stern, which carried the momentum of all the acrobatics he had been doing.  
  
The young mutant knelt beside Rogue to make sure she was all right and as he did, his eyes were captivated by her beauty and his soul wept from the sadness he felt within her.  
  
His ability as an empath allowed him to sense what others are feeling and if he concentrated, sometimes even control those feelings. He could not believe that such a young and beautiful girl could be feeling so much sadness, pain and loneliness. For a minute there he felt compelled to fill her heart with joy, but he wouldn't feel right altering her emotions.  
  
He was used to being lonely and never having relationships, of any kind, with any real meaning, but he had never met before a soul so much more darkened by pain and loneliness, than his own.  
  
As Remy's glasses had fallen off, from the acrobatics he had been making, Rogue saw red on black demon-eyes look back at her own, and her heart skipped a beat. They had that effect on women. They held the promises of mysteries and a passion not experienced before.  
  
"Are you alright chérie?" asked the young mutant his voice heavy with concern, mostly because of what he'd sensed in her.  
  
"Yeah. just a bit dizzy. Thank you for your timely intervention." She tried to cover up her nervousness and broke a smile at her savior.  
  
"Remy LeBeau." said the young mutant as he offered his hand to help her to her feet.  
  
Rogue's reaction surprised Remy, as she saw the young woman recoil for a moment, away from his hand.  
  
"I. I'm not going to hurt you." said a perplexed Remy trying to sound as friendly and calm as he could.  
  
Rogue smiled as she put on her glove again and this time took his hand and got up to her feet.  
  
"I know that Remy. it's me hurting you that I'm worried about." she said with a light chuckle. Remy raised an eyebrow at the remark. "My name is Rogue." she said finally sitting up straight opposite him, but a little too close for comfort. She let out a small sigh, filled with unspoken desire and passion.  
  
Remy sensed the change in her emotions and smiled to himself, as he brought her gloved hand to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"Enchante chérie". Due to the intoxicating effect Remy had on Rogue, she was momentarily oblivious to her teammates, who still lay unconscious on the floor. Shaking off her trance her face became worried again, as she turned her attention to Kurt.  
  
"Oh mah God! . Kurt!"  
  
To be. concluded. nah. just continued.(  
  
Kim- I'm glad you like the story so far, and as you see I did my best to update as quickly as I could. Don't worry I'm not planning on dying until I reach the chapter before the final one. After that I'm not sure. ( And as you see I always keep my promises. I hope you liked their meeting, of course more to follow. - I'm assuming that now that I did all this you're not going to get mad at me. are you?  
  
marybug6otnile- WOW- thanks a lot for the compliments sweetie. I'm really not English and thank you for your kind words. I hope you still like the way the story is going.  
  
Ishandahalf- I'm not quite sure how fast a bunny on crack goes, but I hope it's still pretty quick for you. ( Although I'm not sure what you mean with the comment about them being to New Orleans. are you expecting someone to appear.?   
  
4rogue- as you see the build up continues (even though they met). I hope you like were this has gone and where it will go in the future. 


	4. Play piece for one

Play-piece for one 

These characters do not belong to me. Oh what the hell… I said it the 3 previous chapters. Leave me alone for God's sake!

Tayrion

After a few moments both Kurt and Scott had come around and decided they should go to a more isolated place and talk, before the police was all over the place. A pair of eyes was patiently looking at them from afar as they fled the bar, and smiled.

……………………..

The blackbird was an ideal place to talk privately, especially after putting the cloaking mechanism, which made it invisible to the naked eye. After the brief introductions the 3 X-Men and Remy got down to business.

"So … he was already gone when you got to the outside? Not even a trace?" asked Scott, eyes fixed tentatively on Remy for any sign that would betray a lie.

"I told you mon ami, when Rogue came to see how you fared, I went to de outside where he landed and he was already gone. He was nowhere in sight."

Answered Remy unphased by Scott's questioning stare. "And to save you de question, no I do not know who he is or why he would attack you."

"I was not going to ask you that!" said Scott looking more and more suspicious with every word the Cajun said.

"Non? Silly me den to tink dat you'd have de brains to ask a local boy –moi- if he knew anyting about a stranger who attacked you on my 'turf' … sort of…" said Remy with a mocking smile.

"Anyway… we'll deal with this riddle later. Our mission was to find you and offer you a proposition on behalf of Professor Charles Xavier." Said Scott putting aside for now his suspicions.

"You mean de guy who has dat questionable –from what I heard- school upstate, in NY? What would he be wantin' wit me?" Remy now seemed as much suspicious as Scott was just before.

"What he wants with you Remy, I do not know. All I know is what he told me. It is entirely up to you whether you like to come with us and meet the Professor or not." Concluded Scott.

Remy looked at him with uncertainty and suspicion. "Listen up homme… Lately I've had several people here get suspicious dat I might be a mutant. I've even had attempts on my life, and the authorities not only did noting, but now they're trying to link me with a string of robberies that happened to some rich people around here. And now you come here with an invitation from another rich guy who apparently wants to meet me. How do I know dat dis is not another trap? Dat you set up dis whole bar incident, to lure me in. And seeing as you did your homework on ol' Remy here, even threw in de pretty fille as a damsel in distress, so dat I would be sure to come to de rescue."

Rogue hearing the last part, flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and slight anger at the nerve of the young mutant.

"Believe me Remy, if we wanted to get you by force, we would have long before we even came here." Said Scott trying to sound authoritative and slightly intimidating.

Remy let out a small chuckle. "Sure ting homme. By de way I forgot to tell you, I was really impressed wit how you handled de situation back dere. Oh wait… weren't you de one unconscious on de floor?"

Scott stiffened as the sarcasm hit home. He tried to calm down and let it go. Rogue on the other hand smiled to herself, as she was both amused and a little annoyed by Remy's bravado.

"Ze point is my friend, zat ze Professor vants to talk to you, and if as you say you have troubles here, ze Professor is never one to turn down a call for help." Said Kurt decisively.

Remy remained thoughtful for a while. He turned his attention to Rogue, who was looking back at him expectantly.

"Dis Professor of yours sounds like a really saintly guy chérie." Said Remy as he smiled playfully at Rogue.

"There's one way to find out for yourself Remy." Offered Scott, keeping in check his distrust and annoyance of Remy. Remy's focus though was still devoted to Rogue something that made her blush and avert her look for a moment.

"'r you going to be dere too chérie?" asked Remy with an insinuating smile on his face.

"Yeah" said Rogue all flushed. Remy could sense the effect he had on her and he felt really good, firstly for the obvious reason of having this effect on a beautiful woman and secondly because even for a brief moment he had cast away from her the sadness and loneliness that filled her heart, and replaced them with something different; curiosity, desire, expectation and the tiniest fragment of hope.

"How can I say non den huh?" said Remy as he winked playfully at Rogue.

………………………………….

A tour of the gifted… 

The Xavier institute for gifted children was very impressive to anyone. It was even more so to a mutant who was used to hiding his mutation and living in a sort of isolation.

Remy looked with gaped mouth at all the children running around the institute free to explore their different mutations, carefree and sheltered from the prying and accusatory stares of the outside world.

"I got to admit, dis is some place you got here Professor." Said Remy to the man in the wheelchair next to him.

"Thank you Remy. I think so myself. I like to think it's a haven for any mutant who wants help and a place to call home." Said the Professor with a satisfied smile on his face.

_Home_ thought Remy. That word was as unfamiliar to him as love or compassion, for he had not met with them before in his short but relatively eventful life so far. Of course he had a place he called home, but he was aware that home was a meaning that did not limit in the boundaries of 'four walls' and a home theater. 

"But it is not public knowledge dat you harbor mutants here, is it Professor?"

"Ho it's not Remy. And for the time being, I think it's in the best interest of all these children here that it remains so."

Remy remained thoughtful for a while. A question slowly forming on his lips but hesitant to come out.

"Professor… do you… do you tink you could cure someone of deir mutation?" asked Remy, as hope built up inside him and him trying to keep it in check for fear of it being pummeled cruelly to the ground.

The Professor looked at Remy curiously. There was something about this boy's mutation that kept him from being able to see in to his mind. There were obvious projections of his mind, but they were hindered by static. It was as if a constant movement of energy from within him, made all the images and thoughts emanating from his mind incomprehensible. The Professor concluded that this must be a by-product of his mutation.

"Remy… mutations are not diseases to be feared and cured. They can be gifts!"

"What if de mutation be killing de person who has it?" retorted Remy his frustration, showing the personal nature of the question he was asking.

The Professor was caught by surprise. Was the boy referring to cancer? But he seemed smart enough to make the distinction.

"I have never heard of such a case. Are you sure of what you're saying Remy? Is there any chance that what you're referring to I s Cancer? Because you see, we consider a mutation to be a natural reaction to the body's functions, to compensate for the fast changing environment and the conditions of human life. A sort of evolution. For it to be killing the person, it must be abnormal and foreign to the body and I believe mutations are not." Concluded Xavier trying not to sound too much like an academic, so that his point would come out clearer to the young mutant.

Remy remained silent for a while. _If he believes that, then he doesn't know anything about it and wouldn't be much help, _he thought to himself.

"Remy, I don't want to be pushy, but it's clear that you have someone close to you in mind with that question. I would like to look into it and help as best as I can. Our resident doctor Mr. McCoy is quite simply a genius and genetics is one of the fields he's really good at. But in order for us to help you, I need you to trust me. I need to know the details to be able to help you." Said the Professor hoping that the young mutant would open up to him.

Remy considered the offer for a while. It was obvious to Xavier that an internal conflict was taking place inside the mind of this young mutant. Remy sensing the piercing gaze of the Professor immediately turned to him smiling. _No. It would complicate things a great deal and I cannot afford that now._

"It's ok Professor." He said with his reassuring smile. "It's actually an old story. Someone close to me died in the past, and I always thought that what killed them was their mutation. So it's still kind of hard for me to tink of mutations as gifts. Even my own."

The Professor wondered at Remy's choice of using 'them'. Where there more than one people he was referring to, or was he just trying to avoid disclosing the gender of the person he was referring to, and if he did, why would that be important. He wasn't sure if what he heard was actually true, or at least the whole truth, but decided against pushing Remy further. It was still too soon for that. 

"That's fine Remy. But I want you to know that should you decide to be part of the team –and even if you don't- I'm here if you need help. Or even if you need someone to talk to."

With that the Professor left Remy to think things over a little better. For Remy there was little thinking to be done. Ever since he set foot on this institute, the decision was made. He was going to stay. For now anyway.

……………………………………….

Ok guys, I know this wasn't much, both in quantity, and probably in quality, I don't know… it's just that something doesn't quite feel right with this chapter. I spent hours trying to figure out what it was but it was leading me nowhere (in fact it was leading me to more frustration, but that's beyond the point), so I decided that it would be best to put it up before I decided to erase the whole thing and write it again, which obviously would lead to a much more delayed update. Anyway… I guess it's just that there are some necessary steps to be taken for the story to completely unfold, and this chapter was one of them. Promise that next chapter will feature more excitement. A somewhat unpleasant encounter, for Remy on his first day in X-Manor, and a very very dangerous stunt performed by Remy, that was never attempted in the past by him! :) (at least I think so…) 

Roguefan1309- Thanks for the vote of confidence. I hope this is soon enough. 

Ishandahalf- Did you doubt for a single moment that he wouldn't come to the rescue? Or did he… smiles evilly When I first thought of the story I toyed with the idea of not making them so into each other from the start, but it just made good sense, that they would. Plus it's sort of a background theme to this story –Remy's empathy powers that do not feature so heavily in the comics-.

Just me- glad you like it so far. Sorry but this chapter is a little short on Romy, as I needed to take care of certain things in the story first. Promise I'll try to make up in the following chapters…

Kim- glad you're not mad. Although I'm not sure whether this was long enough. The next one will surely be bigger than the rest.

Mary- I agree. Remy- centered stories are always fun to read and write. But I prefer more the dynamics between Remy and Rogue together. I hope you agree.

Southern Spell- Thanks. As you see my story is focused mainly on Remy- although said focus will sometimes shift throughout my story between him and rogue and sometimes even to the third main addition that my story did on the X-Men films, you know … the dark enigmatic doctor from the first chapter :) 


	5. The Art of Caring

The art of caring 

Ok guys and gals, this is the big one (the big chapter I mean :) ) I kinda liked how this one went, but I'm guessing you'll be the judge of that so please R/R.

Do you remember what I said about not owning the characters in the previous chapter… guess what… it's still true…

PS- The stunts performed by Remy in this chapter are performed by him and he is a professional (sort of), so kids don't try any of this at home. 

Tayrion

_A Better Life…_

Rogue sat in her room looking out her window to the yard of the institute, lost in her thoughts. The bitterness of the last week still lingered within her, but now something new slowly formed in the palette of her emotions; something exciting. Her encounter with the mutant Remy LeBeau, brief though it was, left her feeling very much alive again. Her thoughts drifted from one question to the next. _What is he really like? Did I make an impression on him? Did I have anything to do with his decision to stay?_ Thoughts swirled madly in her head, but one question stood out from the others. Did he like her? And if he did could she dare hope that he would come to care for her?

And then her mind drifted once again to yesterday's encounter. _With what grace he moved!_ She thought to herself. She remembered his confident –almost cocky- she mused, posture as his faced off with the unknown assailant. His warm smile as he talked to her and finally his crimson eyes that burned with passion and life, that had scorched her heart and left her wanting more of the whispered promises they held within them.

She felt a bit embarrassed and silly harboring such thoughts and hopes, from such a brief encounter, but she couldn't resist it. She reminded herself of the playful way he talked to her and the intensity of his gaze and thought to herself giddily: _He was flirting with me… wasn't he?_ She must have made an impression on him. With the way her life seemed to fare at this point she needed to believe this.

Then her eyes caught him, aimlessly walking in the mansion's garden. She watched him for a while and then a smile danced on her lips as she darted out of her door and went downstairs to meet him.

Musings, Teachings and other Anecdotes… 

Remy really liked this place. It seemed almost like a heaven on earth for mutants. 

Soon he saw some of the institute's young residents approach him. Their carefree attitudes and smiles only came to support his earliest conclusion. Not to his surprise most of the gathering youths, some of which were only a few years younger than him, were females. He grinned to himself as one of the feistier of the girls, an Asian looking girl approached him with a playful smile.

"So what's your story 'really-cute-guy-with-sunglasses'? Asked Jubilee her smile never leaving her face as she turned and winked playfully at the other girls of the company.

"Name's Remy petite. Will you honor me wit yours?" said Remy flashing a smile at Jubilee that made her heart skip a beat.

"My my… the guy's got an accent to match his attitude. Name's Jubilee." Said the girl trying to cover up her nervousness and come off as cool.

"Enchante petite." Said Remy as he mad a courteous bow and kissed the hand of Jubilee.

Jubilee was now in a trance and no words could come out of her lips, as she stared at Remy transfixed and blushing uncontrollably.

Kitty, the young girl beside her, offered to save her. "And what sort of powers you got there Remy?"

Jubilee turned at Kitty and mouthed a 'thank you' to her friend for her timely intervention.

Remy swiftly, imitating a street-magician, produced a playing card in his hand, apparently out of thin air. He then proceeded to hold up the card so all the kids in the crowd could see it, before he flicked it upwards. The card flew surrounded by a crimson energy before it exploded some feet above them. Remy then, with a speed that barely registered as movement to the untrained eye, released several more playing cards high up to the air, which in turn exploded in such a way that the residues of the explosions formed the name Jubilee, high above them.

The crowd stared in awe at Remy and his handiwork. Remy once again grinned and thought to himself: _Works every single time._

Wearing a devil-smile and lowering his glasses, so as for his eyes to be seen, he turned to Jubilee, who was once more rendered speechless upon seeing the crimson flashes from his eyes.

"So petite… don't Remy get anyting in return for his present?"

Jubilee flushed and smiling sheepishly moved towards him. "Oh… alright. I bet that's enough." She said as she planted a quick kiss on Remy's cheek.

At that moment Remy's senses, were bombarded by a string of very familiar emotions; disappointment, grief and the familiar sting of loneliness. He immediately scanned his surroundings and caught a fleeting glimpse of a girl, who must have been Rogue, running back to the mansion.

Remy, after saying a courteous but hasty goodbye at the gathered crowd of admirers, went back into the mansion. He wanted to find rogue and figure out why he sensed that sudden burst of emotions from her.

Halfway in, he was met by a man he hadn't seen before in the premises. He was too feral looking for his taste and the way he stood right in front of him, looking on with a very inquisitive stare, didn't help the situation.

"You must be the new kid. Why the rush?" asked Logan suspiciously. Logan had just returned from one of his frequent searches up north. He wasn't convinced that Jean was dead, even though the Professor repeatedly failed to find any traces of her mind. This persistence of his was annoying Scott, who wanted to try and move on and it made him feel a bit ashamed that he was willing to let go of Jean, while Logan still obviously wasn't.

"Name's Remy, though I don't much care for dat tone o' yours mon ami,"

"Well… Look at that the boy's got an attitude problem. A friendly advice though Cajun, seeing as you're new around here. I'd be really careful with my attitude around people I don't know." Logan's mood was not so good after his once more failed search.

"Merci for de advice, not-so-friendly-man. I'd love to stay and chat some more wit you, as I'm sure your life's story is terribly interesting, but I don't have time for dis."

As Remy tried to go around, Logan put his hand on Remy's chest stopping him from going any further.

"You still haven't answered my question boy. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Logan's voice now was low and coarse, making his words sound threatening. 

Remy turned and gave Logan a cold stare. "I don't see how dat's any of your business… 'Clint'."

Logan raised an eyebrow at the sarcasm. "It won't be my business, as long as your answer doesn't contain the name Rogue"

At the mention of her name Remy stiffened and frowned. "And why should that be a problem homme?" 

"From your answer it's clear that you're indeed after Rogue, so let me make this real simple for you. I don't know if you are the reason behind her running all teary eyed just now, but judging by your attitude and that little show you put out there, I'd feel much better knowing that you'll stay away from that girl. I hope you catch my drift."

Remy hearing Logan's words felt infuriated. "Listen homme… I don't know where you get de nerve to say all dis, but unless you be her father, her husband –which I seriously doubt- or at least her frère –which again is highly improbable seeing as the Amazon is still preserved on your face- I will not sit and listen to another word you say. I hope YOU catch my drift." With that Remy tried again to go around him.

This time Logan stopped him by protracting his claws right under Remy's throat. At the same time, Remy had grabbed the dog tags hanging from Logan's neck, which were now crackling with a crimson energy, begging to be released.

The silent stare off was broken by Scott. "What the hell do you both think you're doing?"

"Stay out of this one-eye." Said Logan with a growl, not taking his eyes off Remy.

"I'd listen to your friend here Cyke." Remy also kept his eyes fixed on Logan.

"This is supposed to be a school for children not a bar! If you got issues settle them somewhere else. For God's sake we're supposed to be setting an example here Logan!"

Logan remained still for a while and then retracted his claws. Following suit Remy absorbed the kinetic energy from the dog tags and released his hold of them.

Logan looked at him thoughtful for a while, before he started walking towards the garden signaling for Remy to also follow him.

Remy despite wanting badly to go and talk to Rogue, knew that this was something he had to straighten out once and for all so he followed Logan.

They walked for a while until they were in a secluded place away from unwanted eyes and ears.

"Ok boy, listen up. Perhaps I wasn't all that clear before and I admit I was a bit… blunt."

"Blunt?" interrupted Remy with a smile. "Non." He said dismissively. "You barely even cut me."

Logan stared at him annoyed, but kept on talking. "Rogue has gone through enough. Far more than she ought to at her age. So don't get any ideas in that handsome head of yours, cause then I'll be forced to rip it off and that would be a shame for all the girls, wouldn't it? So know that if I even get a hint that there is a fraction of a possibility that you may have caused her a slight discomfort, then you'd better come find me and kill me, cause that's the only thing that'll keep me from tearing you limb to limb." Wolverine's words sounded to Remy as cliché as anything he'd heard in a bad B- movie, but the truth is he had to struggle to keep his composure and his cool poker face. The reason wasn't what Logan had said to him, but the strong, almost raw, emotions he picked up from within him, that made him realize that Logan meant every single word he said.

As Remy remained speechless, Logan proceeded to leave, content that he'd gotten his point through. At that point Remy broke his silence. 

"Where do you get de nerve coming here lecturing and threatening me on what I should and shouldn't do when you don't even know me?" Remy for the first time since he could remember was on the verge of losing his cool. _Someting about dis man drives me mad! Maybe tis de condescending way he's always talking. … Reminds me of my pa… _He thought to himself. He hated being reminded of his father.

"I can smell a bad apple a mile away Cajun." Replied Logan, turning to face the young mutant once more.

"Den it is a wonder how you can put up wit your own stench!" Logan was ready to answer back, but before he had a chance, Remy pressed on. "And for de record, I know what's going on inside of Rogue far better dan you'll ever know and even though you might find it difficult to believe, I have no intention of making tings worse for her. In fact I know I can help her!"

"Just the fact that you believe that, proves to me that you are too dangerous to be around her, for both your sakes. So I'll tell you one last time: Keep your distance from Rogue! Don't make things worse for her than they already are." When Logan uttered his last words, there was no hint of anger or threat in his voice. It was almost like pleading, so Remy didn't push the conversation any further. He just turned and returned to the mansion.

Weak and Powerless… 

Remy entered his room and fell on his bed. 

_De Professor welcomed me into de team and he even gave me my own room, but if I want to be accepted into de team as a full-active member by everyone as soon as possible, having fights wit de older members, is not de way to go about it. _

_I… I just couldn't help myself. De fact dat Logan's tone was so irritating and condescending, got to me. …But dat's not de only reason… is it Remy? I mean… I have met wit dis kind of attitudes in de past and I've always managed to get de better of dem. What was so different now? What can be so different dat I would act so recklessly when… so much is at stake? C'mon Remy… don't play dumb wit me… You know de answer… It's just dat I don't like it… It will surely complicate tings a great deal. It must be Rogue… She's messed wit my head… Well… not exactly my head but… Have I already developed a 'soft spot' for her, as they say? De sure ting is, dat something about dis girl makes me act like an imbecile wit matters dat concern her._

_It can't possibly be love. I barely even know her and I have certainly been wit more beautiful girls in de past. Plus… well… I'm Remy LeBeau… I do not fall in love! Work comes first and I have a very important one to see to de end now ahead of me._

_It can't be love… Can it?_

Remy lost in his thoughts, soon fell asleep. It was already nighttime when he woke up again. He couldn't stop thinking about Rogue. Even his brief dream was about Rogue. He couldn't remember what it was exactly but he vividly remembered her in there. 

_I have to see her. But where could she be at … 11 p.m!!__ Merde__! How long was I sleeping? Well… dere is a way I can find out witout having to go through de entire mansion. But it is definitely going to hurt!_

Remy took a deep breath as he was readying himself for what he was about to do. He stood in the middle of the room and then he just let his senses free.

For most of us it is like having a natural invisible wall, it's sole purpose being to withstand the countless waves of emotions that freely flow from everyone around us. Remy's powers allowed him to have a window on that wall and open it from time to time to allow a breath of emotion inside. This time Remy tore down the whole thing.

He was immediately bombarded by hundreds of waves of emotions from all over the mansion. 

He felt Scott's sorrow and self-doubt over the loss of his beloved Jean and Logan's frustration at the lack of progress that his search was having and the creeping fear that it would ultimately have no result whatsoever. His heart wept for them and he made a mental note not to be so hard on them on the future. He also felt Dr McCoy struggling with the contradictions of his dual nature and Kurt having a similar battle, but he was winning it with his strong faith in God shinning through.

Bobby's and Anna's joy and growing feelings for each other was a welcome change to the pattern of feelings that reached Remy. He couldn't pick anything from Professor Xavier though. _Perhaps he's way over my league._ He thought to himself.

And then he sensed it. Like a tidal wave coming from afar. A surge so strong that threatened to overwhelm him, to drown everything that was his in an ocean of sadness, loneliness and frustration over **his** inability to fully control **his** own nature. He felt desperate. Life and his future held no promises for a better tomorrow, just more disappointment waiting around each corner. 

Remy fell to his knees. Why had life been so cruel… But no! That was not him. He was Remy LeBeau. He had a goal to fight for! That was not him!

…

He pulled himself together and put up his wall once more. He was still pretty shaken up by the whole experience. _That had to be Rogue! …But… how can a young girl deal with so much pain?_ He knew that she suffered, but to experience it first hand was something completely different.

Her spirit suffered such ferocious attacks and yet it still endured. It was clear that she was losing battle after battle, but she hasn't given up on the war yet, because she wants to hope, she wants to believe that her suffering was not for nothing and that maybe someday the nightmare will be over. _This is **real** courage… _thought Remy as tears slowly crept to his eyes. _She reminds me so much of Vanessa. …She also had such a strong spirit…_ Now tears freely fell down his face at the memory of his little sister.

_I don't want to see this happen again!_ With that he exited his room and made his way to where he picked up Rogue's emotions. 

_To be Continued…_

Ish- well it would be hard to write the introduction of Remy into the X-Men without having him around now wouldn't it! As for Romyness you'll have to wait till the next chapter for the main course. This time around there were only some appetizers, I still hope you liked them though

NightGoddess- (love the name by the way…) Happy you like it and thanks for the compliment. I think I made a Remy amalgam that's part the comic persona, part how he could be more realistic (like the X-Men are in the movie) and part how I wanted Remy to be portrayed. I don't know if the result is that appealing but it works for me… :) 

_Next: Remy and Rogue mushness… The reenactment of one of my favorite Remy and Rogue scenes. Of course I changed it from what it actually was in the comics, but it was inspired by that scene. If you've been reading X-Men for quite some time you'll know which scene I'm talking about. :)_


	6. Dial L for Love

Note: Guys Sorry for the delay but I've been really busy this whole week and I didn't have time to get around the next chapter. I'll try to finish it by the end of next week. Bye. Back again with a rather short one. That's because I wanted to have this scene as a stand alone chapter. It's pure Romyness and I hope you like it. It may remind you a bit,  a scene in the comics (back from the 90's) between Remy and Rogue that also took place on the rooftop of Xavier institute, back from when Rogue was blind and Remy was helping her. I plead guilty. I don't think that it's the same as that scene but I think it has a definite resonance of that scene. I hope you like it. 

Tayrion

Dial "L" for Love 

Rogue sat at the edge of the roof, looking at the night sky. The roof of the Xavier institute was a very quite and calm place. Anyone who wanted to get away from everyone and be alone with their thoughts came up here. Rogue found herself very often in that position. She tried to absorb some of the calmness of the night into her troubled soul. Her cheeks were wet from the tears that still fell from her eyes.

_It's not fair, _she thought herself. Then a small chuckle escaped her lips. _What a stupid remark. When was life ever fair for me?_ She had already taken so many blows in her short life and she was only 19. _Just imagine what else might be waiting around the corner. _Indeed the future did not look all that bright. She'd taken a preview of what's in store for her with the appearance of Remy.

Momentarily she was cheated into believing that her life wouldn't always be miserable, that there might be someone out there for her. Someone to love just her. To love her for everything she was and in spite of everything she'll never be able to be. She now knew that it was a bitter lie.

She thought that Remy flirted with her because she was special, at least in his eyes. People need to feel that they mean something to someone, that they hold a special place into someone's heart. Now she realized that he was in the habit of flirting with any female that happened to come his way. _He certainly had a flirty attitude with Jubes, _she thought bitterly. _Besides who would settle for someone he cannot even touch when he could have anyone he wanted? And he can definitely have any girl he wants._

"I must say dat you have an excellent taste in picking spots chérie."

Rogue practically jumped up from being startled. She saw Remy standing behind her, looking at her with a mischievous smile.

"Don't ya do that again! I almost fell off the roof!" she said a bit irritated by the way that he snuck up on her.

"Den I be forced to come to de rescue again chérie. Don't you know dat 's long Remy is here he won't let noting happen to you." Said Remy with a playful smile, followed by a wink.

Rogue sighed with frustration and sat down again, turning her back to him. "Won't ya give it up already." She said almost under her breath.

Remy stood there a bit confused. He sensed from within her the pain creeping back in. Obviously he wasn't helping with his attitude. In fact he had made things worse. _Can Logan be right?_ He thought to himself.

Rogue remained silent and as tears started forming again, she made a whispered prayer hoping he didn't come nearer and see her crying. She didn't want his pity.

Remy stood motionless for a moment not sure of what he should do. He then took a few steps and sat down about a feet away from her. Not wanting to see her tears, Rogue turned her head.

"D' you want to at least talk about it chérie?" asked Remy softly.

"Talk about what?" she retorted sharply, trying to keep her voice in check.

"Well… whatever it is dat's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me. Now please go. I came here to be alone if you don't mind." She said with her head still averted, to cover the tears that were falling down her face.

Remy moved a bit closer to her. "I don't believe dat a pretty fille like you wants to be alone." He said as he reached with his hand to turn her face to his direction.

As his hand was but a few inches from her face she pulled her head away sharply and turned to face him clearly irritated now, and not caring that he could see that she was crying.

"ARE YA THICK CAJUN!!! I don't care if you have a death wish, but ah certainly don't want ya running around in my head!"

Remy froze momentarily seeing her beautiful face stained with traces of tears. "Cherie tis a risk I'm willing to take. How bad can it be?" he said as he again moved his hand a bit closer.

Rogue grabbed it with her gloved hand and stopped him. "Very bad! And it's not a risk. Don't ya get it? Ya touch me, ya're out cold! It's as certain as the next day coming! Now please do us both a favor and leave!" she said angrily pushing his hand away.

"D'accord. No touching den. But at least talk to me chérie. I cannot stand it seeing you like dat." Said Remy very softly, trying to show her that he was being honest.

"What do ya care? Why waste your time on me? There are plenty of girls in this mansion who would be dying for your attention. Go bother them!" she said bitterly.

"But I want to bother only you… sort of…" said Remy sounding awkward on purpose, to lighten the mood.

"Arghh… But you don't even know me and believe me ya don't want to!" said Rogue frustrated, fighting against his influence on her and fighting against herself.

"But chérie dat's my choice to make. I'm a big boy and I say I want to know you."

The strain of the conversation and the conflict that took place within her, threatened to overwhelm Rogue. And as she started to cry she pleaded with him once more, cursing his stubbornness. "Please… Leave… Please…"

Remy stood there like a statue, not sure of what to do. He could not believe how much his soul ached seeing her like this. _So it is true. I'm starting to fall for dis girl. Merde! Remy you fool, where are you getting yourself into! _

Slowly he reached his hand again towards her and stopped inches from her head. He hesitated for a while fighting against himself. Finally, not able to go against his heart's desire, he softly placed his hand on her brown hair. Surprisingly she did not turn away. She didn't even flinch. The strain of her crying had brought down any defenses she had. 

As he slowly stroked her hair, he moved closer to her and with slow unthreatening motions, started to gently pull her into his arms. Rogue let herself completely free and fell into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and cried without any restraint. 

Remy felt grateful to hold her in his arms. _She must really need to let it all out._ He stroked her hair and occasionally kissed the top of her head whispering to her soothing words, while always making sure that he made no skin-to-skin contact. They remained like this for several minutes.

Rogue stayed in his arms even after she stopped crying. It felt really good. It was almost as if she had someone that helped her with that heavy burden she always carried. She felt calm and peaceful. In fact she felt so peaceful that slowly the turmoil of the conflicts that took place within her, subsided and seemed like a distant nightmare that she now woke up from. 

Soon the strain of her emotions got to her and she fell asleep in his arms. Remy felt very relieved. He'd proven Logan wrong. He did help her and that thought made him feel really good about himself for the first time since he could remember. Seeing her so peaceful sleeping in his arms, made his heart soar. _God… she looks like an angel... …Merde! I'm not starting to fall for her, I've already fallen for this girl._ He could feel her slow breathing and subconsciously he tried to breathe as slowly as possible to hear her breathing. It was surprising to him, how such trivial- supposedly – things, seemed now so important.

"Don't you worry 'bout a ting chérie. Remy will always be looking out for you!" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head once more and then he let her sleep without disturbing her for the rest of the night. 

To be Continued…

Ishandahalf- Yes… appetizers for the main course which you just had, I hope you liked it! Of course more stuff will follow. He does seem to have pissed off plenty of people but I think that's what Remy would do if he ever appeared in the movie, especially Logan! Sorry for the wait and the size of this chapter, the reasons are on the top of the page. :)

Kim- I'm sorry that you're not happy with where this is going. It's just that it made sense (at least it did on my head :) ) for Rogue to be over emotional, considering her age, her condition, and everything that's happened. I don't know if I would call that mushy. In fact in my eyes she is very strong for not giving up. The hard to get part I have to say that I considered it, but I decided against it as there is plenty of that in other fics, so I figured I'd try and do something different. Anyways… thanks for voicing your opinion, and I hope you like better where it will go from now on. J

Roguefan1309- Thanks for the compliment, I'm not sure whether this is quick enough, or at least enough for that matter, but I hope you like it.

Personage- Ummm… I bow to the power of the… knife-holder… Your desire is my command. I updated as soon as I could master… Please not the knife master… NOT THE KNIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  … But thanks for your kind words anyway… J

leann- Glad you liked it. I suspect you didn't expect THIS to happen… J He he…

Next: Danger room session, distrust, a bit Romy, and Logan leaves for New Orleans on a secret assignment… now what's that about? J


	7. Small talk is not allowed

Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. It's been a very busy time for me and I didn't have time to write it in time. Due to this delay I was forced to change a bit what's in this chapter. For instance the previous time I said that there would be something about Logan's secret assignment in N. Orleans in this chapter. To avoid further delay, I moved that to the next chapter. Anyway sorry again and I hope you enjoy this one.

Tayrion

Small-talk is not allowed 

Remy, for the first time in his young life, woke up with a feeling of completeness and an eagerness to face the new day. He couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. He never imagined that a woman could have such an effect on him, especially not when no sex was involved. _Hmm… each day you learn something new,_ he mused as he got out of bed. _…What are you doing to me chérie?_ The memory of the woman he was starting to love, still dominated his mind.

_Is this what love is like? …Well it must be._ It was probably the first time that he gave something not wanting anything in return. He just wanted to make her happy, to see her smiling and shelter her from any harm. He didn't care for anything in return. _That's definitely a first… well… except for Vanessa…_ thought Remy as the memory of his little sister, once again cast a shadow over his blissful mood. He tried to put that thought aside for the moment, as he started getting dressed. Only one thought made that possible. _I have to see her._

He got out of his room and made his way to hers. He knocked on her door, looking forward to seeing her face. There was no answer. _Is she still sleeping?_ He knocked once more. "Chérie… It's your favorite Cajun… Are you decent? ... I'm coming in." As he was ready to go in, Jubilee approached him.

"She's not in. She has a session in the danger room. … We missed you yesterday… Where were you?" she said with a playful smile.

"It's nice to know dat my absence was noted… Jubilee… right?" Jubilee nodded her head. "Right. Merci Jubilee. …Danger room you said? …Huh… I still have a lot to learn about this place."

On his way to the danger room Remy was met by Professor Xavier. "Bonjour Professor."

"Good morning Remy. I'm sorry about yesterday. I was very busy preparing a speech for a convention on human rights, that I'm participating. How was your first day here by the way?"

"Just wonderful Professor. Very interesting indeed!"

"Good I'm glad. If you want to I can arrange for you a more detailed tour of the mansion. Maybe Logan can do it. Have you met him yet?"

Remy let out a small chuckle. "Ah… Logan… Yes. I met him all right. Although I doubt he be willing to show me around."

Professor stopped as understanding dawned to him about the meeting between Logan and Remy. "Oh… Well… Logan can be a bit… blunt sometimes… but trust me he is a good man."

"I'm sure he is Professor, it's just dat I'd rather not push my luck trying to find dat out." Said Remy with a smile. "I'll ask Rogue to show me around."

The Professor frowned for a moment making the connection between Remy's words and Rogue's upbeat attitude in the danger room. "Remy… I don't want to intrude, but I feel obliged to ask. You do know about Rogue's condition right?" said the Professor, his smile faded and looking very seriously at Remy.

Remy at once stiffened. _Here we go again, another lecture about Rogue. No wonder de girl feels so lonely… dey're trying to shield her from anyting._

"Yes Professor. I'm perfectly aware of Rogue's **condition**." Said Remy a bit annoyed now.

"It is a very delicate situation and you must tread on a very thin line Mr. LeBeau."

_Mr. LeBeau?? Suddenly we're back to last names?_ Remy looked curiously at the very serious looking Xavier.

The Professor immediately broke a smile. "I'm sorry if I seem overprotective, but I always care for the well-being of my students. I'm sure you can appreciate that. One of these days I'm going to need you to take some tests Remy. Don't worry they're standard procedure for the members of the team. Anyway… have a nice day."

Outside the danger-room Remy was met by Kurt.

"Good morning Remy."

Although Remy had already seen Kurt's true form, he still needed a moment to take in his demon-like appearance. He quickly started acting casually again.

"Bonjour Kurt."

"So how do you like ze institute so far Remy?"

"It is very impressive Kurt. I must admit dat de rumors don't do it justice."

"Heh… I thought ze same ven I first got here. Being a mutant, hunted feared and forced to live in isolation, as I vas, you tend to not put too much faith in stories about a place such as zis."

"I know what you mean, Kurt. Anyways… have you seen Rogue at all?"

"I believe zat she is in ze danger-room practicing self-defence vith Logan. You can go and observe in ze room on ze top of zis staircase. Hank is in zere."

Remy hearing Logan's name raised an eyebrow.

"Is he a martial-arts instructor or something?"

"No. He is just really good at self-defence." Answered Kurt casually.

Remy remained silent for a while, undecided whether he could trust Kurt with the question he wanted to ask. Kurt, sensing that Remy wanted to ask him something, decided to make things easy for him.

"Remy… I know zat being new here must be hard for you. I mean… you still don't know who to trust. But I tell you… you don't have to be so defensive here. I came to realize zat zis is a place of family and trust."

Remy smiled at the inherent goodness and kindness that Kurt seemed to be filled with.

"Heh… Merci Kurt, but even de best of families dey have secrets, non?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and smiling 'extended his hand' to Remy once more.

"Either way, if you ever vant to talk, I'm here."

Remy looked at Kurt filled with respect. Despite his own condition and inner struggles, he still had enough resources of strength and faith for everyone around him. So he decided to ask. 

"Ok… Here you go den… and don't take did de wrong way… What is de deal wit Rogue and Logan? And de reason I'm asking is dat when Logan realized dat for some reason I was interested in Rogue, he was ready to take my head right off."

Kurt remained thoughtful for a while, thinking on how to better answer this question.

"Look Remy… Logan can sometimes be a bit crude, but his heart is in ze right place. He is also very overprotective of Rogue. From vat I know, Scott and Ororo found zem together and saved zem from Sabretooth. Zey are not related and zey are not or have been together if zat's vat really interests you. Although Rogue used to go out vith Bobby, anozer kid here in ze institute. But now zat I answered your question, I vant you to answer one for me."

Remy more than satisfied with the answer he got, smiled and motioned 'shoot' to Kurt. 

"Vat exactly is your interest in Rogue?"

Remy knew he couldn't tell Kurt the whole truth. He couldn't even believe that he was in love with a girl he only knew for 3 days, how ridiculous would it sound to Kurt? But he did owe Kurt a decent answer.

"Heh… dat's a good question Kurt, and I wish I could give you a complete answer, but de truth is dat I'm not sure myself. It's just dat… ever since I met her, I can't get her out of my mind and I certainly can't stand seeing her like she was when I got here. So full of pain… I just feel like I should do something."

Kurt smiled with understanding.

"She is a wonderful person Remy, and it also pains me to see her like zat." Kurt turned to leave but stopped and smiling turned to Remy again. "You're not so bad yourself Remy. I really think zat you will do good." And with that he left.

Remy smiled to himself. It was good to have someone on his side for a change. But then he felt the cold sting of guilt, as he realized that he couldn't live up to Kurt's expectations and that ultimately he would let him down.

He took a deep breath and went up the stairs to the danger-room's operating room. In there he saw Hank McCoy for the first time. He had heard about him and he even sensed his feelings the night before, but he didn't know what to expect. 

One of Remy's constant worries was that most of the times he didn't want for other people to be able to tell what it was he was feeling. As a mutant, alone so far, one of his greatest advantages in confrontations, violent or not, was that he could always sense what his 'opponent' was feeling exactly, while his own attitude and feelings were never betrayed, mainly due to his outstanding self-control and the cool poker-face he wore so easily. But when he saw Hank even he was stunned silent, even if it was only for a second.

"So you must be de great Dr Hank McCoy de professor is always rambling on about." His devil-may-care attitude and smile were once again on his face.

Hank remained silent for a while. Behind the blue fur, the teeth, the overgrown muscles and the beastly face, lay an intellect too great by the standards of normal humans. An intellect that was now put to the task it was so used to performing, of finding any hint of fear, disgust or even pity in the person that was facing him. He really didn't know what would come out of these scrutinous observations, except perhaps a confirmation of his own self-loathing for his appearance. Even intellects so great as McCoy's were put to the test of doubting their own self worth because of their appearance.

Strangely enough though Hank couldn't find any of the signs he was looking for in Remy.

"And you must be the new Cajun resident of the institute Mr. LeBeau if I'm not mistaken?"  Remy nodded his head.

"Well I see Mr. LeBeau that you live up to your surname. You must be quite a hit with the ladies."

Even though it was not intended as such, Remy caught the subtle bitterness behind Hank's words. It made him feel even worse about himself.

Hank turned his attention to the large panel in front of him once more, changing some parameters of the simulation program he was running for the danger-room. "So Remy, what brings you to this marvel of Asian and western electronic craftsmanship?"

Then Remy noticed the room he was in. It was full of computers, screens and a large control panel that was in front of a large window-screen that was overlooking a large round room seemingly empty. The walls were covered with what seemed to be metal-tiles. In the middle of the room stood Rogue and Logan. They seemed very small in that huge empty room.

So dis is de danger-room. Hmm… It certainly is big… although it doesn't seem all dat dang…"

Before Remy had a chance to finish his sentence, two of the tiles  rotated, revealing guns that immediately fired a sort of a laser-beam towards the two mutants in the center of the room. The two dived out of the way of the beams and kept on running and evading various projectile beams that suddenly started sprouting seemingly out of nowhere. Remy's jaw dropped momentarily. "Ahh… I see…"

Then Rogue was hit by one of the beams and tumbled to the floor. Remy banged his fists on the screen in front of him.

"ROGUE!!!"

Hank startled by Remy's outburst got up really quickly and restrained the young man, before he could harm the screen or himself.

"Calm yourself Remy. She's fine. They are relatively harmless. They just produce a little shock to the system. That's all."

Remy's pounding on the screen was heard inside the danger-room and both Rogue and Logan turned to see who was behind it. Their respective reactions were so different, it was almost comical to Hank who tried hard to suppress a laugh. Logan seeing Remy up on the control room frowned, whereas Rogue's face lit up. She got up and waved excitedly at Remy. Remy's worried face immediately changed to that of a deep satisfaction at seeing the woman he thought he loved, happy. He waved in return and motioned to her to go outside. Rogue after saying something to Logan that caused him to frown even more, exited the room.

Hank turned to Remy smiling knowingly. "A pity… for a minute there I thought that you came because you appreciated the fine elaborate intricacies involved in this wonderful system of electrons, chips and hardware that were I to name them all to you, would probably bore you to death and we wouldn't want that now would we? Especially not when such a wonderful lady is waiting for you. Oh… look at that I'm babbling again. I tend to keep talking unless someone actually stops me."

Remy let out a chuckle. "Dat's ok Hank. Maybe one of dese days we'll talk about dis danger-room, as I'm actually quite into technology, weapon and security systems myself. It's kinda like my hobby." Said Remy smiling to himself.

Hank's face immediately lit up. "Are you really? That's splendid! Then we will definitely talk about this again. But don't let me keep you. Rogue is still waiting for you."

Remy shook Hank's hand. "It was a pleasure Hank." Then he left to go and meet Rogue.

Hank was left smiling in the control room. "Just splendid!"

To be continued…

Ishandahalf- thanks again for your compliments. (btw I laughed for 5 minutes with the batman comment, I was a big fan of the old batman live action series lol.) Sorry that this time it wasn't a fast update but it was a very busy two weeks. I'll try to make up on the future.

Roguefan 1309- I'm glad you like it. I hope you'll enjoy where it will go from now on. Dark times ahead (Kind of… :) )

Jinx- As I'm not that good with accents I'm going to take a guess… that was Cajun talk… wasn't it? Thanks for your compliments (at least I thought they were… wait… weren't they? :) )

Personage- phew… it's nice to see another use of the knife than the one I had in mind :) Sorry for the late update. I'll try not to do that again.

Southern Spell- Sweet? That was sweet? But… I wasn't going for sweet!!! I was going for brutal, raw realism!!!! Arrgh!!!!!!! What did I do wrong!!!!!!! :)

Pyro-hi – As you see I haven't cut the accents, and there's more Kurt in this one too. Am I good or what? :) And yes I had a very good teacher when I was young (my mother), but it also helps that I lived for about 5 years in England.

As for the descriptions of things you are right. I don't do that enough but mainly because whenever I'm reading something I find it more interesting to find out about the characters and what they're thinking and feeling than what they're wearing or how they look like or where they are. So I tend to write like that too. I know that it must be annoying for some people and for that I appologise. I'm trying to correct that. Honestly I really am. :)

Acacia Jules- You are right about Remy's powers. I was aware of this when I was writing it I just didn't think that anybody would mind. I mean… there are so many things in the comics themselves that are beyond explanations and others that are just plain wrong, so I figured that it wouldn't hurt if I used his powers the way I did as it adds to the dramatic element more. It makes the scene much more intense. If you were bothered by that I appologise. I hope you liked the rest.

Cyberlink42- Thanks I hope you'll stay on board for the rest of the story. :)


	8. The queen of hearts

Hey guys back again with some more Romy mushness, as the gears are being set for events that will lead to some dark corners. For the previous chapter I did not get so many responses, so I'm guessing that it was not that well received. But hey… yhey can't all be winners now can they? :)

Anyways moving on to the good stuff…

Tayrion

The Queen of hearts

As Logan got out of the danger-room, he saw Rogue and Remy heading towards the mansion's gardens. He didn't like it one bit. He'd swore to Rogue that he'd always protect her, but now he realized that he couldn't save her from something she didn't want to be saved. He was certain that this would turn out badly and that she would end up getting hurt again, but he didn't know what to do without coming off as the crazy bad guy. She was almost as stubborn as him.

He headed towards Xavier's office. Xavier was waiting for him, as always thoughtful behind his desk.

"Hey Charlie. You said you wanted to see me after the training session. So what's it about?"

"Before we get to that Logan, I sense that you want to talk to me about something."

Logan frowned. "I told you. I do not like you snooping around in my head."

"I am not in your head Logan! You just seem to be less subtle than most. You were practically screaming it! I did not need to eavesdrop." Xavier immediately broke a smile to Logan.

Logan sighed, grabbed a chair and sat opposite Xavier.

"Charlie… I'm worried about Rogue. I do not trust the new guy. Something about him… I'm not sure what but I can practically smell it on him."

Xavier seemed thoughtful. "Can you elaborate more Logan?"

"I can't! I don't know a thing about this guy. It's just… You know how I always follow my gut instinct… well it's like that. I just don't trust him. He's going to end up hurting Rogue, if not worse, and I don't know how much more this girl can't take before breaking down completely."

Xavier considered what he heard from Logan very carefully. He seemed almost hesitant for a moment, before he began saying: " I'm ashamed to admit that I also started having doubts about Remy."

Logan was very surprised. "Ashamed? Why the hell would you feel ashamed about it?"

"Because it seems that my ability has made me lose my trust in people. Being the most powerful telepath, I'm used to feeling safe that if I so chose, I could learn what was in someone's mind. So it would be fairly easy to discover treason. For some strange reason, Remy's mind is sealed off from me."

Logan's eyes widened in shock. "What! Are you serious Charles? I was right then. He IS bad news."

"But don't you see Logan… That is not trust. Trusting people is all about faith. Believing in someone's worth without knowing for certain whether your belief is accurate. What we're trying to achieve here in the institute can not be done without trust."

Logan looked frustrated. "So what you're saying is that we let him hurt Rogue just because you have a moral crisis!"

"As for Rogue, I'm not so sure whether he is so bad for her."

Now Logan fought hard to keep his frustration in check. "WHAT!! Are you serious Charles? Even if I'm wrong and there's nothing sinister about this guy, you know as well as I do that a guy like him once he gets bored with Rogue- which he will when he realizes there's no way around her power- he'll forget all about her and that will crush her. I know his type."

Xavier now looked at Logan very seriously. "First of all what you just said is very insulting to Rogue."

Logan dismissed the thought straight away. "Oh come on Charley… you know damn well what I mean! Don't try to turn this around on me. And you know I'm right!"

"No I don't Logan! I don't know what Remy has in mind! I do not know what he feels about Rogue. All I know is that the past weeks Rogue was a mess and I feared for her. She was starting to think of leaving the team again and there was nothing I could do about it! And this morning for the first time since she arrived here she was alive and happy!"

Logan was infuriated. "Oh that's precious Charles! So to not lose another one of your precious X-men you'd look the other way! That's really nice! What happens then when we'd be left to pick the pieces of this girl back together again?"

Logan got up and started to make his way out of the office before the Professor called out to him.

"Logan! Wait and hear me out."

Logan paused momentarily but did not turn to face Xavier. Xavier kept on explaining his point of view. " What I meant to say was that for all we know, Remy might actually have a positive effect on her on the long run…"

Logan started walking again and reached for the knob of the door to exit the office, before Xavier concluded what he was saying which caused him to pause.

"…however… precisely because I don't want to take risks on Rogue, as I was the one who invited Remy here, I want you to do something for me."

Logan let go of the doorknob and slowly turned around to face Xavier, eyebrow raised, his interest now peaked. "Go on…"

Xavier smiled to himself. "I want you to go to New Orleans. I've taken the memories of the incident in the bar from Rogue, since she was the one who saw the whole thing, and I'll 'transfer' them in to your brain. I want you to track down and find what you can about the mysterious assailant that attacked them. So while you're down there you can keep your eyes and ears open for anything you can find for our new recruit."

Logan was now smiling from ear to ear. "Finally! I was starting to believe that you had totally lost it Charley."

"I'm not that proud of this Logan. It should be innocent till proven otherwise, not the other way around."

Logan chuckled. "Believe me Charles, that's the only reason why his pretty face is still unscathed."

"I must warn you though Logan… Your primary mission is to find what you can about the assailant. And if and when you find him, contact me. Do not attempt to confront him alone. He might be very dangerous. He took out Kurt and Scott."

Logan smiled. "Yeah, but pretty boy took him out from what I heard. So if he can do it I bet I definitely could." Xavier was about to protest but Logan cut him off. "…But, just to keep you happy, I will contact you."

Meanwhile out in the mansion's gardens Rogue and Remy were enjoying a walk under the beautiful morning sun. They walked close to one another but they always made sure that there was distance between them. Ever so often their gloved hands would fleetingly brush against each other lightly, trying to deny in vain that their ultimate destiny was to be intertwined.

"Remy… you didn't tell me… How did ah end up in mah bed? Ah remember falling asleep on the roof and then there's a big blur."

"Well… you did fall asleep dere and I did my best not to wake you, but as de evening got colder you started shivering. So I carried you to your bed."

Rogue smiled to herself. "That was very sweet of you. And ah also wanted to apologize and say thank you for last night. Ah mean… Ah was downright rude to you and yet you didn't give up and stayed."

Remy chuckled. "Heh… Ever since my momma called me stubborn, I knew dat someday it would pay off!"

"The thing is Remy… Ah tend to push people away. Due to mah curse…" Remy noted the word she used. "… Ah… prefer to stay by myself. At least that way ah can't hurt anyone and no one can hurt me." Remy's attention peaked when he heard what she said last.

Could it be? …Is it possible it's some form of defense mechanism. Did someone hurt her in de past? If dis is true den it's a very convenient manifestation of her power… No control over it so dere's no way of letting de wrong one in… not letting anyone in for dat matter… afraid to trust de wrong one. I better talk about dis wit de professor.

Remy looked at Rogue sincerely. "Cherie… dat's no way to live and you know dat. You got to let yourself open. I mean… everybody have different ways to deal with difficult situations in their lives. Mine for instance is to try and pretend dat everyting's fine. I'm not saying dat it's de best way to deal wit tings, but at least it doesn't isolate me from other people."

Rogue looked back at Remy a bit hurt. "But that's the thing Remy… I can't pretend that nothing's wrong, because I can't hide from my nature!"

Her eyes started to become misty as the burden of her power once again came over her.

Smooth talking Remy… Merde… got to fix dis… 

Remy gave Rogue a warm smile. "I know cherie… and dat's why I believe you're one of the bravest people I know."

Rogue dismissed what Remy said almost immediately, turning her head away. "Yeah right…"

Remy with his gloved hand lightly touched Rogue's face and turned it to look at him. Then looking into her eyes he spoke very sincerely to her. "Cherie I mean every single word I say to you. You have to know dis. You are extremely brave. Very few people could go through what you've been, and still hold it together. But… you cannot do dis alone. And don't get me wrong. It's not just you. Nobody could do dis alone. At least dat's my humble opinion. I tink dat what you have to do, is realize dat de most important thing is dat you're not alone. And when you are among people who care about you, be sure dat magical things happen."

Rogue was very moved by what Remy had said to her. She wanted to hear him tell her more, so subconsciously she threw a bait. "Thank you Remy, but I stopped believing in magic a very long time ago."

Remy widened his eyes in mock shock. "You don't believe in magic? Mon Dieu! I guess dat's something we have to remedy."

He took out of his pocket a deck of cards. "Ok are you ready? Dis is my best trick."

Rogue looked at him with amused suspicion as she nodded her head.

"Ok… take the deck and pick a card randomly. Then give it to me, but have the card turned at your direction so dat only you can see what card it is ok?"

Rogue nodded again, but as she was about to pick a card, Remy interjected: "I bet you gon' pick up de queen of hearts. It's my lucky card you know…"

Rogue smiled and picked a card. As she was giving it to Remy, her eyes widened in surprise as she saw that she had indeed picked the queen of hearts. Remy taking the card in his hand smiled. "From your expression cherie I'm guessing I was right."

Then he flicked the card upwards, which exploded in a small flash, and just for a moment it took the shape of a heart.

Rogue looked at him smiling with a mixture of surprise and suspicion. He just stood there smiling satisfied with himself. Rogue then went through the deck to make sure that it was an actual deck of cards and saw that it was and that the only card missing was the queen of hearts.

"How did you…"

"Magic cherie… I told you it's my lucky card. Put your hand in your pocket."

Rogue shot a suspicious look at Remy and slowly put her hand in the pocket of the jacket she was wearing. To her amazement she pulled out the queen of hearts.

"Magic is everywhere cherie, but it is especially strong among the people who care about you."

Remy's heart practically melted seeing Rogue smiling sweetly at him with her wide beautiful eyes sparkling from tears that slowly formed in them.

"Thank you Remy. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome cherie… but now I want you to do something for me. A favor."

"What is it?"

"I want you to hold on to this card. I want you to carry it with you, so that it will always remind you that magic does exist and more importantly dat I will always be watching over you."

"But this is your lucky card."

"Exactly… That's why I want you to have it. I hope it is as lucky for you as it has been for me."

Remy slowly reached his gloved hand and softly wiped a tear that had started tracking its way down her beautiful face. To his surprise she didn't flinch at all. She just smiled back at him, making him feel that 'natural high' people keep talking about.

Then offering his hand to her, he urged her to continue their walk in the garden. Feeling happier than she had felt in a very long time, Rogue took his hand.

Xavier seeing them from his window walking hand in hand smiled and hope for the future rekindled within him.

To be continued…

Ishandahalf- you are my regular I see… J Thanks for the thumbs up! Really appreciate it. I tried to write Hank as he should be written but in the end I was afraid of getting carried away and writing too much for him. So I was not sure for the outcome. If you thought the previous one had uber-cuteness, what do you think of this one? J More healthy doses eh?

Shiranai Seto- Thanks for the compliment. I try to write him as I believe he should be written- now that I think of it as I want him to be written but that's another story- J Hope you like where this story is going, and hope you like the rest of the characters as well.


	9. A tale between two cities

Hi guys! I'm Back! Sorry but as much as I try to speed up the writing, it tends to be a chapter every 10 or 15 days. I'm very busy this new year, and everything is kind of hectic, but I'll try to speed it up. 

This week, at last an appearance by Ororo, an old friend of Xavier's also shows up, and a very special cameo by one of my favorite mutants. A certain psychotic mercenary. :) For anyone who's not familiar with him, it's your loss. Since he's probably one of the craziest funniest characters, I tried my best to write him well, but I'm probably not that good at it. You'll have to read some original story to know what I mean.

Terribly sorry but no Romy this chapter. I was afraid you might get an overdose or something :)

But one thing's for sure. The plot finally thickens.

Enjoy.

Tayrion

A Tale Between two Cities 

BOSTON

Xavier entered the large reception hall of the hotel where he was scheduled to speak about mutants and their rights. It was a subject that had quickly gained importance, after the president's speech about peaceful coexistence.

Xavier wished the hall was a bit less crowded. The flight from New York to Boston was not that smooth this morning, and his head still hurt from all the turbulence during the flight. That seemed pretty ironic to Xavier. A telepath with a headache.

He scanned the crowded, buzzing hall in search for Ororo. He had sent her a week earlier, to meet with certain influential people, and try to see how they would respond in supporting and perhaps funding, a school where mutants could learn to be responsible with their powers and not be a threat to society. The Xavier institute was still considered by the public, as a school for gifted children, not mutants. Xavier was now considering changing that.

He soon spotted Ororo talking with a well-built and sharply dressed man, who appeared to be in his 50s. It was a very familiar face to Xavier. He approached them in his wheelchair smiling. The two noticed him approaching and turned to greet him. Xavier extended his hand to the man next to Ororo.

"Nate! It's good to see you again my friend."

The middle-aged man shook Xavier's hand warmly. "It's good to see you too Charles. And I see that you haven't given up on calling me that either."

"Xavier laughed lightly. "What can I say… Old habits die hard." 

"I see that you have a great taste in acquiring assistance though. Miss Monroe here has been the talk of the conference these past few days. How come we hadn't seen her in the past Charles? Have you been hiding her?"

Xavier smiled but the melancholy behind the smile could not be hidden. "No my friend. It's just that Jean Grey used to handle this affairs."

"Ah yes. Lovely Jean I remember her." His face took a more serious and sympathetic look. "From your tone I take it she is no longer with you?"

"No."

"I'm really sorry for your loss." Then he immediately tried to change the subject. "But Miss Monroe here seems more than capable of handling any situations that arise for you dear Charles."

Xavier tried to smile and continue the conversation as the memory of Jean wounded him deeply. "Ororo has informed me on the progress she's been having, but I wasn't at all surprised of the success she's been having. I'm well aware of what she is capable of doing. Anyway… tell me Nate how go your studies?"

"I must tell you Charles during these 2 years that I haven't seen you, I've come across some pretty amazing finds and some very real dangers. There is a slight possibility, that a mutated form of cancer is spreading. I can't be certain though about it, since the evidence I have are at best scarce. It's going to take some more time and definitely more research. I…" His voice now dropping to almost a whisper. "I assume that I cannot convince you to change your mind on that offer I made to you when we last met eh…?"

Xavier frowned. "I'm sorry old friend, but as important as your search might be, I cannot betray the confidence of my students."

Ororo now seemed confused. "What's all this about?"

"But I'm asking you to do no such thing Charles. All I'm asking you is to give your consent so that I might contact them. Ororo please tell me… would you be willing to aid me in my research should I call upon you for help?"

Ororo looking unsure as to what the question really was, nodded her head. "I imagine that I would do what I could in order to help you."

"See Charles... Now why are you being so stubborn?"

Xavier looked sincerely apologetic. "I'm really sorry old friend, but the privacy and safety of my students, come as my highest priority."

Nate seemed ready to interject something but then decided against it. "It's ok Charles. I understand. Who knows? I might have done the same where I in your shoes. Anyway… I better go. I look forward to hearing your speech Charles. It was nice seeing you again."

"You too old friend."

He then took Ororo's hand and very gentlemanly kissed it. "Ororo… It's been an honor."

"Thank you Nathan. I hope I'll see you again."

Nathan smiled. "Oh… Most definitely dear Ororo. …Most definitely."

With that the middle-aged man with the elegant English accent, left their company.

NEW ORLEANS

It's a dark and smelly bar. Logan passing through the doors almost fell upon two of the customers, who dashed through the door, quite scared and very obviously beaten up.

_Turns out my information was right. He is here. _Thought Logan smiling to himself. _He hasn't changed his style._

All around there were tables and chairs broken and 2 or 3 guys laying unconscious on the floor. Logan took out one of his cigars and lit it.

In the far corner of the bar, there was a very large man tied up, suspended upside down with a rope that was tied to a large fan up on the ceiling of the bar, which caused the large man to slowly spin round and round. Logan smiled to himself.

There was another man, dressed in a dark red suit and mask, walking in circles around him obviously very frustrated. "Would you stop spinning for JUST ONE MOMENT!" In his frustration the red-masked man punched the large man, which caused to spin faster. He then looked up at the spinning fan and chuckled. "Oh… you can't. Heh… Sorry… My bad. Now… Let's get back to business. Little Nick… right now I'm very sad. Very, very sad. Do you know what my momma used to do when I was sad? … No? … Well… given that I don't remember having a mother neither do I. But… My friend Alex… she had a mother… and she used to tell her stories when she was sad. So… be a good Alex's mom and tell me the story of the big stupid oaf who went on to steal the teleportation thingy of the good courageous tiger –moi- and then… SOLD IT!" As he shouted the last part he punched the tied up man, which caused him to spin even faster again. The masked man got even more frustrated. "WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT ALREADY!!"

Logan smirked. "I think he's out cold Wade."

The red-masked man turned abruptly to face Logan holding in his hand a fork he quickly picked up from a table near by. 

Logan chuckled. "Put the fork down before you hurt yourself Wade."

Seeing that it was Logan Wade relaxed. "Are you Loco Logan? Don't sneak up on me like that when I'm on the job!"

"That's your idea of being on the job?"

Wade chuckled and turned once more to the tied up man. "No that's my idea of a piggy in the slaughter-house. Heh… heh… Can you say 'oink' little piggy? Say..."

Logan cut him off. "WADE!"

Wade immediately turned to Logan again. "Yes… right…"

They made their way to one of the few tables that were still unspoiled and grabbed a chair. Wade screamed towards the bar. "Barkeep!" As no response came, Wade got frustrated. "BARKEEP!"

"Wade… is there any chance that you knocked him out too?"

"You know… I want to say no… but the problem is that I'm pretty sure I did."

Logan sighed. "Damn… I could really use a beer now."

"Well… seeing as how the service in this joint is currently… out of service… heh… heh… I'll go with… Beer is bad! Beer kills! Now… let's get down to business. Since you just contacted me yesterday, I did not have time to do an archaeological dig type of investigation, but I did get some interesting dirt on the Cajun guy."

Logan's interest was now peaked. "Ok this better be good."

"Well, it depends on your definition of good. If by good you mean the Cajun boy being knee-deep in doodies, then… it's just nice. … Did I just say doodies?"

"Cut the crap Wade!"

"Did you just make a joke?"

Logan shot a very menacing look at Wade.

"Oook… then… not a fan of the funnies eh? …fan of the funnies, heh… sometimes I just kill myself… and I'm an assassin, heh… heh… oh the irony! Alright… Remy LeBeau has had some trouble with the authorities the past year. It seems that they suspect him of being Gambit."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Gambit? The professional thief Gambit?"

"The same. Apparently the authorities have been trying to link him with Gambit for some time now, but they don't have enough evidence to press charges."

Logan was very intrigued now. "You don't say…"

"I thought I just did… Heh…. Anyway I haven't even got to the good stuff yet. This Gambit has stolen God knows what from many important people, so now there are those who want to catch him alive –in hopes that they will find their missing pieces-, those who just want to see him dead and some who apparently wish to protect him. I mean… the authorities are receiving pressures from every which way. There are those who want to arrest him fast and those who don't want him under the care of da police. That's why so far they're on a stalemate. Well that and the fact that they have no proof to suggest that he is in fact Gambit. All they have are eyewitnesses claiming that they saw him using mutant powers and that he has the eyes of a demon. So that's about it."

Logan was thoughtful. "This is very good indeed. How about any background info?"

"Logan you contacted me yesterday. Be happy that I found what I did. I missed Buffy because of this."

"Are you sure there's nothing else that you can tell me?"

"Look, it seems obvious to me that this kid is involved in something, otherwise there wouldn't be all this mess around him and no one would have given a flying doody about him. …Did I say doody again? What's wrong with me?"

"Fine. Thanks anyway Wade. By the way, have you heard or seen anything strange around here lately?"

"Well… Now that you mention it… I was talking to a guy the other day, and he told me that he watched American Idol but he didn't like Simon! I mean… how crazy is that?"

"Ok, let me rephrase then. Have you heard or seen anything strange concerning a mutant. Early thirties, quite tall…"

"Maybe dressing as a bunny?" interjected Wade hopefully.

"No." Answered Logan clearly irritated.

"Well… that would have definitely been strange." Said Wade almost dejected.

"So… have you?"

"Can't say I heard anything about any mutants around here, especially ones worth remembering."

"Thanks Wade I better get going."

"Good and I better get back to unveiling the mystery behind the disappearance of my teleportation thingy." As Wade got up he put his hand in his pocket and then surprised, pulled out a strange metallic thing from it. "Hey… there you are teleportation thingy. Have you been hiding in there this whole time?"

Logan shook his head and got out of the bar leaving the almost psychotic mercenary talking to his teleportation thingy. 

BOSTON

Ororo is wheeling Xavier to his room, in the hotel they're staying in.

"So we'll be going back tomorrow Charles?"

"Yes. I told Scott that he'd have to baby-sit only until tomorrow."

"I've got to say though Charles, it's been worth it here. Your speech was wonderful, and the support we received for a school for mutants was amazing."

"I know Ororo. Although I never doubted your abilities, it's gone far better than I expected."

"I don't blame you Charles. I wasn't so sure about this either. Besides the shoes I'm trying to fill here are too large for me." The disappointment in Ororo's voice was obvious.

Xavier turned to her very serious. "Don't say that again! We all miss Jean and we all know what she was capable of, but you're no less capable than her Ororo. No one is expecting you to fill her shoes. Just do what comes naturally."

Ororo smiled. "Thanks Charles."

Once they were in Xavier's room Ororo seemed thoughtful. Xavier picked it up.

"What is it Ororo? I can see that something has been bothering you all afternoon. Is it Jean?"

"No Charles… It's just that I wanted you to explain… if you wanted of course… what exactly was that talk with Nathan about?"

"I guess I do owe you an explanation. You see… Nate is an expert in genetics. I met him in a conference about mutants some years ago in London. The work he's done is truly amazing. I don't think there's anyone alive that can compare with the work he's done. His main interest the past years has been evolution. And in our first meeting I think we both impressed each other. He has certainly earned my respect. Later on he confessed to me that he was a mutant."

Ororo was very surprised. "I had no idea."

"Well that's the point. In order to keep doing what he loved most, unhindered, he was forced to hide it, and I can't blame him."

"What exactly is his mutation Charles?"

"His body can adapt to almost anything by sheer will. He can control the molecules of his body, which is probably why he looks so young and fit for his age, and why his brain is like a totally different planet for me. When I told him of my mutation, he got so excited and curious. He pleaded with me to get in his mind. I barely survived the experience. I was disoriented. I felt like my brain was about to explode. Later on I tried to convince him to work with me, but when I told him about my ideas, he regrettably said that my brain was also a different planet for him. He believed me naïve and romantic for harboring such dreams and he said that being around me would probably disorient him and make him loose focus of his true passion and dream which was research and the study of evolution. Anyway… a couple of years ago when we met again I told him about you, my students. He was very intrigued and thought that by examining you and how your powers worked, would help his research. I declined."

"Was what he said true? Would that help him?"

"Maybe…But Ororo such knowledge would be devastating in the wrong hands."

"So… Don't you trust him?"

"Listen… It's true that his research has helped many mutants and humans and I do respect him for it, but I don't think that I would trust anyone with that kind of knowledge. Even the best of people."

"Does that have anything to do with the fact that you can't see into his mind?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Ororo. It is part of why I declined."

Ororo remained thoughtful for a while. "I respect your opinion Charles and you know that I'm behind you no matter what, but I still think that you should have brought this matter to our attention. We should have mad this decision ourselves, because if there was a chance that by doing that we would have helped save lives, then I can safely assume that I would have taken that risk. After all isn't that what we're all about?"

Xavier smiled gently to Ororo. "I have no doubt that you would have done so… Who knows maybe you're right. I'll have to give it some thought. But for now you'll have to excuse me Ororo but I'm exhausted."

"Sure Charles. I'll meet you tomorrow down stairs at 8:00. Good night."

With that Ororo left the room, leaving Xavier thoughtful and once more questioning his judgment.

NEW ORLEANS

Logan stood outside an 1890s type store. It was nighttime and a single lamppost lighted the street. The store he was looking at was an antique store. The large sign above the window of the store read: 'Queen of Hearts'

So LeBeau… this is your place. Classy… 

The street was very small. Barely large enough for a single car to pass through. Logan went around the corner of the store, to an even smaller street leading to the back of the building. There he saw a small door, probably leading into the store.

_Let's see now what skeletons you got stuffed down your closet LeBeau._ Thought Logan as he was about to brake in the store.

There was an abrupt sound, resembling the crack of a thunder and then Logan felt his body going numb. He crumbled to the ground feeling the numbness spreading to his head. 

The last thing he heard was: "You've become to bothersome for your own good little man." 

And then there was just complete nothingness. 

To be continued…  

 Dun dun dun!

Ishandahalf- That's right Robin! It's ROMY to the max indeed! –terribly sorry to call you Robin btw :) – As for Logan he's just being Logan. But don't you think that it would be a natural reaction for someone like Xavier to slightly doubt about someone like Remy, when he's so used to feeling safe in knowing that he can get into almost anyone's mind anytime he wished. I just felt that he would react like that. Now that the plot thickens, what do you think?

leann- What? Girlie? But I'm a guy! If you're a freak for liking it what does that make me for writing it? Lol :) glad you liked it though. And as for Logan as you read in this chapter he didn't have the chance to discover many things. Or are the things he discovered enough to damn a certain red-eyed mutant? :) Let me know what you think of how this going.

Dude-of-Monte-Carlo –Thanks for the thumbs up. That was my intention from the get go. (the build up of their relationship …or whatever you might call it.) But now the real story is starting to kick in.

Next: Xavier and Remy have another talk about Rogue, and Remy makes a very personal confession to Rogue. Also… What is the fate of Logan?

**And Next please write to me everything you don't like about this story. Anyone who thinks that this is not going well please write to me about it. (I'm trying to improve in this and I guess that's the only way I'm going to achieve that.) See ya**


	10. Hearts Wide Open

Hi guys! As I reached number 10, this one is extra big (well… actually just a bit bigger that the others :) ), extra Romyful, and probably extra late. :) (Just like in comics eh?) Anyway, Hope you enjoy!          Tayrion

Hearts Wide Open

Remy headed to the garden where he knew Rogue was playing baseball with the other kids of the mansion. _She's finally starting to loosen up and open up to other people,_ he thought with a smile. He liked to think that he had something to do with the change in her mood and attitude. 

She seemed happy as he saw her from afar interacting with the others. She was still cautious whenever someone got close to her and her face momentarily got a worried look, but soon was replaced with a very genuine smile, as something exciting or funny happened in the game.

Remy stood there in the distance for a while and watched her, as she enjoyed herself. It made his heart soar. He couldn't wipe the smile of his face watching her focus in the game and trying her best to keep up with some of the better players in there. It was very endearing. 

At one point though Jubilee saw him and smiling knowingly, she 'subtly' nudged Rogue and pointed her at Remy's direction. Rogue's face lit up seeing him. She turned to the others and excused herself. Before she left their company, Jubilee winked at her and got back to her game laughing. Rogue blushed momentarily, but eventually made her way to where Remy was.

"You definitely are a sight for sore eyes cherie." Said Remy smiling suggestively. 

Rogue looked at herself with a suspicious frown on her pretty face. Her sweatshirt was muddy and even torn at one place, her pants were also covered in mud, there was even a little on her face and she was certain that her hair was a mess. "If your eyes are sore Remy it's probably **because **of how I look. Oh my God! I'm a mess!"

Remy laughed out loud as her flushed face, from the effort she put in the game, blushed even more from slight embarrassment. "Remy! That's not funny!" She tried to come off as hurt and annoyed by his reaction, but she couldn't stop smiling herself.

"I'm sorry cherie. Dat was rude on my part. You still have some mud …" he reached his gloved hand and lightly wiped some mud that was still on her cheek. She did not flinch at all. Instead she smiled sweetly to him.

"Ok. I have to go clean up. Will you wait for me here?"

"I'd wait for you forever cherie, you know dat." He said with a sly smile on his face and his eyes staring deep within hers.

Rogue stood there transfixed by his words and his intense stare. Her heart started pounding faster and faster as he took a curl of her hair and gently adjusted it behind her ear. "I'll go get us some coffee while you prepare, ok?"

She nodded her head and started walking towards the mansion smiling, turning her head every now and then to look at him. 

After a while…

Remy headed to the garden again, holding two cups of coffee in his hands. He had delayed on purpose as he knew that Rogue would take some time getting ready. When he saw her out there waiting for him, he almost dropped the cups.

She had prepared all right, maybe a tad too much for a casual chat in the mansion's garden, but he was certainly not going to complain. To him she looked breathtaking.

She was wearing a simple but quite tight blue jean and a loose white top that showed just a bit of a cleavage. Nothing too revealing but for Remy it was enough to get his heart pounding.

Her blouse covered most of her arms and she also wore white gloves that went all the way to her elbows. _Never too careful about it, _thought Remy. Finally, her hair were caught in a ponytail with a couple of loose strands of hairs falling to the side of her face. For some reason Remy always found that very appealing on women. 

When Rogue realized that he was staring at her, she became very self-conscious and adjusted a strand of hair that was falling by the side of her face, just to satisfy her nervousness.

Remy quickly regained his composure and approached her with a smile. "Well… I have to say dat you clean up real good chere. Ah… … Just… Wow!"

Rogue blushed at his comments, but if she was going to be honest, that was the reaction she was hoping for.

"Now you're just teasing me Remy. I mean it's just a regular ol' jean and blouse." Said Rogue with a smile playing on her lips.

"Well… dey may be regular chere, but you sure make 'em look special." Remy smiled to her and once more looked at her from head to toe and whistled approvingly to prove his point.

Rogue chuckled in mock shock and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Now you're just being rude!"

Her punch caused Remy to drop most of the contents of the cup he was holding. "Oops. … Sorry." Said Rogue feigning innocence.

"Well… you should be." Said Remy in a mock-annoyed tone. "I put all my technique in that coffee, and now you'll never know."

They made their way to a small lake that was quite far from the others, so that they had some privacy.

"Did you enjoy de film last night cherie?"

"Even though I hate horror films I loved this!"

"But Dracula is no horror film. Granted dere are some scary moments, I'd have to say it's more of a drama. Probably one of de ultimate love stories. A definite classic on my book."

"I know what you mean. Imagine having to live eternity alone and doomed, waiting for your loved one. It must be awful!"

"Well… I know how it is. Sort of…"

"You?" asked Rogue suspiciously. "How would you know how it is?"

"Well… ok… I haven't lived an eternity, not quite close, but I do know how it is like waiting for… well… for as long as I lived, alone waiting to find the one person for me."

"You lived alone?" asked Rogue, again with a suspicious tone in her voice.

"Well not literally alone. I may have had many people and women in my life, but none understood me and none ultimately meant anything to me. So in that respect I felt alone." Said Remy obviously hurt by the memories.

"I… I'm sorry Remy. I did not know." Said Rogue very sincerely.

"It's ok. After a while I kind of got used to it."

Rogue remained silent for a while, not sure whether she should ask what she wanted to ask. She decided for it in the end.

"So… Have you found her?" She tried to avoid looking him in the eyes, so she picked up a flower from the ground and started fiddling it, to seem preoccupied.

"Have I found her?" asked Remy, who obviously realized what Rogue was asking him, but he wanted her to say it.

"You said you knew how it was, waiting forever to find your loved one. So have you found her? Just asking…" Rogue continued fiddling with the flower she held in her hands.

Remy remained silent. He was looking at her, waiting patiently for her to look back at him. Not sure what the silence was all about and not getting an answer Rogue looked up at him.

He looked deep into her eyes and smiled. He then reached his hand and softly stroked with his fingers her cheek. "I think I have."

Rogue froze still, her eyes locked into his, while he was gently stroking her cheek. Her heart was pounding fast and her mind was a twister of thoughts. She was overjoyed by his answer, but at the same time she felt very scared. What if it was a lie? What if all this was too good to be true? She couldn't shake the fear from her heart.

She wanted him to kiss her so badly, but at the same time she knew what that would do to him and perhaps her in the long run.

Remy felt all these conflicting feelings from within her. Passion, excitement, desire, joy, they were all present but they were stained with fear. He was considering taking the chance and kissing her, but when he felt the hint of fear in the palette of her emotions, he reconsidered realizing that a move like that would probably make things worse. All this time in his mind he was also analyzing the theory he had developed that Rogue can't control her powers because on a subconscious level she is scared of letting people get close to her. Something like that could easily have been created by a severe childhood trauma. But that was a very delicate territory and he thought it best to run it by the professor.

Rogue seeing that Remy was not taking things forward, relaxed a bit smiled and averted her eyes from his. She quickly tried to change the subject, not because she was disappointed, but because she felt very happy and embarrassed at the same time.

"I wonder if the others are still playing?" she said a bit clumsily.

Remy raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Ouch. If you're thinking about de game cherie, den it means I'm definitely doing something wrong here."

Rogue smiled back at him a bit uncomfortable, as she didn't want him to have the wrong idea about her comment. "Oh no! I… I was just trying… " She paused for a while, then a bit more confidently added: "…You're doing nothing wrong. Just the opposite."

"Dat's good wouldn't want to tink dat ol' Remy here is loosing his touch. And as I'm on a roll here, might as well confide in you something."

Rogue's interest was now peaked. She looked back at him with eyes wide from anticipation. Remy smiled seeing her reaction.

"Ok. But you have to promise dat you won't tell no one about dis! Although I think de professor might know about it."

"I promise I won't tell it to anyone. … As long as it's nothing too bad…" she added a bit thoughtful.

"Ahh… I can't say it to you unless you promise. It's very important dat you do!"

Rogue considered things for a while. She badly wanted to hear this secret Remy was about to tell her and then she thought that how bad could it be? Granted she knew very little about Remy, by now she already considered him incapable of any wrongdoing. After all he was always so nice and polite. "Ok. I promise."

Remy paused for a while looked around to make sure that no one was around and then looked at Rogue very seriously. "…I… I am not who everybody thinks I am. I… I am not an antique dealer… I mean I am, but I'm also a… I'm a professional thief."

Rogue searched Remy's eyes for a while to see if he was teasing her, and when she realized that he must be telling her the truth she widened her eyes in shock.

"You're not teasing me are you?"

Remy looked back at her dead serious. "No. I'm actually one of the best."

Rogue took a moment to absorb what she heard and then turned to Remy again. "Do you… have you hurt anyone while you were on the job?"

"Hurt? Yes. Killed? Never! And believe me when I tell you dat I steal from people who won't miss de loot. …Well of course dey will miss it, but dey can afford a hundred more of what I steal from dem."

Rogue was still unsure how to react. Remy was starting to have second thoughts, but it was already too late to go back.

"Look cherie… I'm not trying to justify myself. I know what I'm doing is wrong, but… what can I say… I'm de best dere is at it!"

Rogue remained thoughtful for a little more and then slowly a wide smile appeared on her face. "This is so wild! You're like some kind of modern Robin Hood or something!"

Remy smiled a bit relieved from her reaction. "Heh… Not wanting to rain on your parade cherie, but dere is de slight matter dat I don't give it to de poor. …Not dat I don't occasionally give money or food to poor people but… generally I work with contracts and hefty rewards." He added a bit clumsily.

Rogue was still smiling, which to Remy was a good sign. "If Logan found out… you'd be in so much trouble!"

Remy chuckled. "Don't get me wrong cherie, but I don't think dat Logan is one to talk about morality. Granted I don't know de man, but it's a hunch I have about him. Besides de only person's reaction I cared about was yours. But now dat I told you about my secret I want you to tell me something about you."

"Hey… That was not in the deal! I didn't agree to any such thing!"

"I know, but don't you think it's only fair?"

"You're right! After all it was a big secret! Alright… What do you want to know?"

Remy considered for a while whether he should push the subject of her childhood. "Ok… For starters… how did you join up wit de X-men?"

"Well… I was running away from home… " Remy made a mental note of this as it was something that supported his theory. "… and I happened on Logan. As I had no money and no place to stay he offered me a ride. It was then that Sabretooth – an agent of Magneto-  attacked us and Scot and Ororo came to our rescue and brought us to the mansion. After I talked to the Professor I decided to stay."

"Is dat why Logan seems so over protective of you?"

"Probably…"

"So why'd you run from home?"

Rogue bit her bottom lip. The memory obviously still hurt her and she was unsure whether she wanted to say anything. Remy sensing that, reached his gloved hand and lightly touched her cheek. Then he spoke to her very softly. "Sorry chere. I did not mean to bring up bad memories. It was stupid of me."

"No. It's… it's been quite long since I left there, it shouldn't bother me that much."

Remy still gently stroking her cheek spoke with understanding. "It's never long enough for an ugly memory to hurt cherie. You just have to be strong about it. I don't want to push you further, but maybe if you share the ugliness with somebody else it will be much easier for you."

"…Well… I… I was with a boy I really liked and… and when he tried to kiss me, I absorbed him and he fell into a coma. I didn't mean it. You know that right you know that I can't control it." 

"I know cherie… It was not your fault. But why did you leave? What about your parents?"

"I was a freak for everyone in my town and that included them. Well maybe not my mom, but my dad was a real…" Rogue paused as the memory became too painful for her and tears started forming in her eyes. Remy immediately took her in his arms and tried to sooth her.

"Shh… cherie. No one can hurt you know! It's alright." _Everything is pointing dat she indeed was abused as a child. Can't be absolutely sure though even though it's obvious dat she hates her dad. If I could just get my hands on him…_Remy controlled his swelling anger towards this man he didn't even know and focused all his energy on comforting the woman he loved. As Rogue stopped crying and her breathing became normal again, he noticed to his surprise that as he had his arms wrapped around her, a slight part of his arm was exposed and was resting on her naked neck. His instinct told him to remove it, but then he thought that nothing had happened. She didn't absorb him and she hadn't noticed it yet. He remained like that a while longer to make sure that nothing happened, and after a while he was sure. The control aspect of her powers was subconscious. Now that she was not aware that he was touching her bare skin nothing happened.

"Rogue… cherie… I'm going to tell you something but I want you to promise me that you will try to remain calm. My arm is touching your skin and nothing has happened."

When Rogue heard him, she jumped up and away from him panicked. "Are you crazy Remy! I JUST TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FIRST BOYFRIEND! How could you do this!"

Remy tried once more to calm her down. "Rogue I did not do it on purpose. De moment I told you was de moment I realized it. But dat's not de point cherie. De point is dat nothing happened. You didn't absorb me. It's all in your mind. You can control dis thing. You always could. You just have to realize it."

Rogue was frustrated and angry. "No! The point is that you don't understand that no one can touch me without getting hurt! At first I thought that this could work, but it seems that you won't let this drop I know that you don't mean me any harm, but if you falling to a coma is the only way to convince you, I'm sorry but I can't do it!" Rogue started crying and run away to the mansion.

Remy at first thought of going after her, but then reconsidered it. _It's best to leave her alone for now, to calm down. But dis can't wait I have to get answers. I must talk with de professor._

The Professor had just returned from his trip to Boston when Remy entered his office. "Professor sorry to bother you, but I really have to talk to you. It's very important!"

Xavier was caught a little off guard. "Alright… Have a seat Remy. What is all this about?"

"I want to talk to you about Rogue and her power. I have a theory, dat I put it to practice and it turns out dat I'm probably right."

Xavier looked at him thoughtful. "You have a theory about Rogue's power? And you say you proved it? Tell me more…"

"De more I talked to her de more I got de impression dat her isolation is as much about not getting hurt by someone as it is for not hurting anyone. And I thought dat maybe de fact dat she can't control her power is linked to a childhood trauma in her past and derefore subconsciously making her to not want to control her power. …So does dat make any sense?"

"Well Remy I have to say that I'm impressed. That is the same conclusion that I got to when I talked to Rogue. You see the subconscious is so strong, especially in severe and traumatizing situations, it responds in extreme ways. In Rogue's case as the trauma reaches back to the time she was with her parents, I fear that it must have something to do with abuse. And while in other cases the victims of such abuses sometimes created another self in their psyches, to deny that something like that happened to them, in Rogue's case as her mutant power would allow her to potentially hurt someone if they touched her, it was much easier for her to think that she couldn't control her power and therefore had no choice but to never let anyone get close to her, so no one could ever hurt her like that again. It makes it easier for her as it takes away the risk of trusting the wrong person."

"Well… I accidentally put dis theory to test today professor. We were talking and as de conversation went back to her parents, and especially her dad if I got it right, she started to cry. I tried to comfort her and as I hugged her my arm, my naked arm, came into contact with her neck dat was exposed. I didn't realize it till after a while, and nothing happened. She didn't absorb me or anything. So when I told her about it, she freaked out and got mad and probably went back to her room."

The Professor looked at Remy thoughtful. "So… that goes along way to prove this theory right. As she was unaware that you were touching her nothing happened. But Remy… You shouldn't have pushed matters. Rogue needs to find things out for herself. That's why when I talked to her I told her that she had more chances of figuring out how to control her power than I had. Her situation is very delicate and we need to avoid pressuring her at all costs. She must want it herself to control her power."

"But Professor how is she going to achieve dat if she's convinced dat dat's never going to happen and dat de nature of her power is uncontrollable? She should know dat she can do it if she wants to!"

"Remy… I never told her that she will never harness her power, I just told her that I could not help her with it and that she would have to figure out the answer for herself."

Now Remy was starting to get frustrated. "But don't you see Professor… De way you're treating her is not helping things. You and Logan and de others, keep shielding her from everyone and everything else, and while she's here you leave her alone to deal wit things on her own! How de hell dis be good  for her?"

"I have to admit Remy that we might have seemed to you over-protective of Rogue, but the fact is that we don't know that much about you. How can I possibly trust you enough with a student of mine that is walking such a delicate balance?"

"If you don't trust me enough den why did you offer me a place in your team?"

"Because I want to give a chance for something better to everyone who needs it. And if my research of you was accurate you needed it. …As you don't seem too surprised about it I assume that you knew I would have researched some of your past, although I have to say that I wasn't at all convinced and I know there are a lot of things I do not know about you. I just want to believe that in time, when I have earned your trust, you will share it with me."

The Professor smiled at Remy who was sitting across from him and was looking at Xavier deep in thought. As Remy remained silent Xavier kept on talking. "As for Rogue,  I have to say that I have never seen her this happy. But I want to know Remy, why are you so interested in Rogue?"

Remy looked back at Xavier dead serious. "Because I want to help her. I… I think I'm in love with her Professor, and dat is not something dat happens to me very often. In fact… it has never happened to me before. Dat's why I'm probably so overzealous in trying to help her."

Xavier smiled once more to Remy. "I'm very glad you said that Remy, although I have to say that I didn't need my powers to see that. It's just good to hear you confirm it. Now Remy you must excuse me, but I need to get back to some unfinished business I have piled up here."

Remy got out of his chair and extended his hand to Xavier. "Certainly Professor. I want to thank you for dis talk."

"Remy you can talk to me as much and as often as you want. That's why I'm here. As for Rogue, please be careful on how you deal with what we said here. Don't pressure her too much… You know what I'm going to stop. It seems that you had more luck with her in the short time you're with us than we had all this time. So I'm going to trust you in this matter."

Remy smiled warmly. "Thank you Professor. I'm starting to see why all the others speak of you as they do."

Remy  got out of the professor's office with a mixture of conflicting feelings. As he was walking away trying to sort out his feelings and thoughts, the door to Xavier's office opened behind him and Xavier came out looking worried. "Remy! We have a problem. Please come back to my office. I have summoned the others as well."

Remy was now confused. "What's wrong professor?"

"I have lost Logan! I cannot sense him anymore!"  

To be continued… 

Ishandahalf- Well a psychotic mercenary on the league of Wade Wilson is always a pleasant one. At least I think so. :) As you saw Wolvie never got the chance to dig anything other than what Wade told him, and as you saw Remy took away his surprise (to Rogue at least). And why do you think he should run? Anyway… More Romy in this chapter hope you liked it, although it seems that Rogue is a bit pissed off at the moment. But it can't be anything serious now can it? :) Glad you liked it though.

4Rogue- I never thought of Remy as stupid! And I'd like to think that no one else considers him as such. At least I never got that from the comics. What secret mission are you talking about? What sister? What cover? The man is really an antique shop owner… I really have no idea what you're talking about. (whistles innocently and walks away…) :) Glad you liked Deadpool's appearance. He is definitely one of my favorite characters, I just hope I did him justice. Oh… and who is Essex? Nathan! The guy's name is Nathan. I don't know nothing about any Essex guy! You're all talking crazy now. I… I'll be going now… :)

Cazie Elfie ie- BTW that's an interesting name… and spelling… :) What's all this talk about sinister things and Essex that you all keep talking about? I'm telling you he is just plain ol' Nate! Nothing important there! Really! :) Thanks for the compliments… But I hate to tell you that I'm going to end it at some point! The story is all planned out and we're probably half way there I'd say… Perhaps there will be room for a second one but I can't be sure if I'm going to do it… Thanks for reviewing btw.

NightGoddess- He's everyone's favorite psycho- merc and you're probably right. He is the only psycho merc. Thanks for your comments. Although I don't think I'm writing Gambit that much differently than what we already know from comics. At least that's how he always was in my mind.

Peace215- Really glad you liked it! Bobby and Rogue never seemed right to me either. In the movie it was just plain weird. The empathy thing I just put it as I've never read anyone explore it just a bit more and I thought it would be fun (well probably not for Remy as you saw what happened. :) )

Streetwise girl- Thanks for the vote of confidence! As for updating soon, I'm really having trouble with it as I can't produce more than a chapter every two weeks, due to too much work! Sorry. But I still hope you enjoy it!

leann- I must say that it was good motivation! :) There you also go rambling on about sinister things and Essex. What's wrong with all of you! It's really all very innocent, and you go making up conspiracy theories! :) Remy has nothing to hide and he proved it in this chapter! Or did he?… And what's wrong with Wade (the psych merc.)? He is a wonderful person! (Really deep down) :) If Logan annoyed you it might have been the last time he did… :)

Ima Super Mute Ant- then how can you talk? … anyways glad you found it cool (in all its forms! :) )This chapter I'm going for a more warm fuzzy feeling than cool :) …

Next: A mission for the X-Men and Remy! Could N.Orleans hold the key to Remy's downfall? And will Rogue trust and open up to Remy again? 

           


	11. Family matters

Hey Guys and gals. Sorry but this one seems to be more late than usual. For some weird reason I couldn't log in to fanfiction and couldn't post the story on time. Anyway… I won't babble any more. Enjoy.

Tayrion

Family matters

Remy entered the office of Xavier in a hurry, sensing the urgency in the Professor's voice. "Professor tell me what's going on?"

"I sent Logan to N. Orleans to track down the stranger who attacked you in that bar. He hasn't contacted me all day and now that I tried to sense his psyche, I got nothing. I probably have to use Cerebro to be absolutely sure, but even so I should have picked up something."

Remy didn't feel comfortable with the idea of Logan snooping around in N. Orleans. "What do you tink could have happened Professor?"

"That's what we must find out Remy. I'll send my X-Men there to investigate and I want you to go with them, since you know Orleans better than anyone in the team."

Remy stiffened when he heard that. "I… I'm not sure dat be a good idea Professor. De authorities dere are after me and dey be looking for any excuse to bring me down. I would hate to bring trouble to de rest of de team should dey find dem wit me."

"I understand that Remy. All the more reason to be careful and resolve the situation quickly. Look the truth is that I fear this mysterious assailant. If he is responsible for Logan's apparent disappearance then we'll need all the manpower we can muster. If you still don't want to go. I'll respect that."

At that point a realization dawned at Remy. "Wait a minute… You're not planning on also sending Rogue dere are you?"

Xavier looked curiously at Remy. "Of course. She is part of the team."

Remy could not believe what he was hearing. "What! Are you crazy? Professor it be very dangerous for her!"

"It's dangerous for anyone involved Remy." Answered Xavier calmly.

"Yes… but… I mean her powers are quite passive in nature. She runs a great risk against an opponent such as dis!" Remy could not disguise his frustration.

"Look Remy, I understand that you're worried about Rogue, but believe me she can handle more than what you give her credit for."

"I know Rogue is…" before Remy had a chance to finish what he was about to say, the door opened and in came Rogue, Kurt and Scott. 

"I'm what Remy?" Asked Rogue as she entered the office slightly annoyed that Remy was talking about her with Xavier without her knowing anything about it.

"No matter that Rogue, we have important business to attend to now." Said Xavier with an authoritative tone. "Where are the others Scott?"

"They're on their way here Professor."

At that moment in walked Bobby, Ororo and Hank.

"What's wrong Charles? I sensed a great urgency in your mental message." Said Ororo as she entered.

"Now that you're all here, Logan is missing." Everyone was shocked when they heard that. They all considered Logan as someone who could take care of himself better than anyone else, and for him to be missing something was very wrong. Rogue was more upset than anyone in there. Despite the fact that recently Logan was somewhat getting on her nerves, she still loved him and felt closer to him than anyone else in the team. With the exception of the recently arrived Remy. Remy sensed the distress from everyone in the room upon hearing the news, but he felt it stronger from Rogue. He realized it was stupid, but it annoyed him slightly that she had such strong feelings for someone other than him. 

The Professor explained the reason he sent Logan down there and the fact that he cannot sense him now.

Scott stiffened when he heard the news. "Why didn't you tell me Professor? I should have gone with him."

"Because Scott, I knew that if I told you you'd want to go there and I needed someone to be in charge here while I was in Boston. Be that as it may, now we got to take full action. If this mutant is responsible for Logan's disappearance it means 3 things. First of all it proves that he is a very dangerous individual and we should be very careful on how we deal with him. Second he is still in N. Orleans and third and most importantly he is apparently interested in us for some reason. So your mission will be multifaceted. You need first and foremost to find Logan, find out why this mutant is interested in us and if you can, resolve the situation once and for all. I've asked Remy to come with you, as he knows N. Orleans better than any of you. Whether he'll come he hasn't decided yet."

Remy looking very decisive spoke up. "I will go Professor."

"But Professor… he still hasn't been integrated to the team. He hasn't worked with us not even in the danger-room. He might endanger the mission." Said Scott.

"Well… there's a first for everything Scott. Let this be his. Hank you'll stay here and help me with the other students. The rest of you I suggest you leave immediately. Scott and Ororo you'll be in charge. But listen to any suggestions Remy has to offer. I will fill in the rest of the details telepathically."

Within a few minutes the 5 X-Men were already suited up and onboard the blackbird. Ororo and Scott were sitting in the pilots' seats while the rest were sitting behind them. Remy boarded the jet last. "Sorry for being late everyone but some parts feel quite squashed in dis tight… tight leather suit." Remy was wearing the black suit that X-Men wore, with the big X on the chest, but he still wore his black coat on top of that.

Kurt raised an eyebrow seeing Remy's appearance. "You seem qvite attached to zis coat of yours Remy. Von't it hinder you if ve are forced to fight?"

Remy smiled. "Well Kurt first of all I'm quite used to fighting in it, and second it's hard to fit dese decks of cards in a suit dat don't already fit many other more important tings." He winked at Kurt and then turned to where Rogue was sitting. He then saw that Bobby was sitting next to Rogue. He smiled and walked to them confidently. 

"Sorry, Bobby is it?" asked Remy in a slow voice.

"That's right. And you're Remy right? The new guy." Said Bobby.

Meanwhile Rogue, even though she realized that Remy was there, ignored him purposefully and avoided turning her head to him.

Remy hearing Bobby call him the new guy, couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Heh… You can say dat Robert. But now listen… I want you to go and sit wit Kurt. Poor guy is in a very bad mood and he probably needs someone to talk to. I'd go but we're not talking."

Bobby looked at Remy slightly annoyed. "Ha, Ha. Very funny. I saw Kurt before and he was just fine."

Remy feigned disappointment and surprise. "You did? Ah… Merde! I guess you got me! Seriously dough, I want to talk to Rogue so get going… please." He smiled innocently at Bobby.

Rogue then turned to Remy annoyed. "No Remy. Bobby was sitting here. Go sit somewhere else."

"Cherie please. I need to speak wit you. Pretty please…"

Rogue sighed and turned to Bobby. "Bobby could you please go sit with Kurt?"

Bobby vacated his seat and went over to sit with Kurt, as Remy filled his empty seat.

"So isn't dis nice? Going on a trip on a plane together?" Said Remy smiling to Rogue.

Rogue turned to him annoyed. "Look Remy… I know it probably means nothing to you, but Logan missing means a hell of a lot to me! If you can't be serious about it, don't talk at all!" Tears started flowing from Rogue's eyes.

Remy cursed his stupidity. He should have known better than to joke around in a moment like this. He just wanted her to feel better.

"I'm sorry cherie. I really am. But you're wrong on one ting. Anything dat is important to you, effectively becomes important for me. I mean dat."

Rogue turned to him and smiled lightly. "Look Remy… I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, it's just that I'm worried about Logan."

"Hush cherie. You don' need be apologizing. And don't worry. We'll find Logan. I promise you!"

Rogue smiled warmly to Remy now. "As… As for us Remy, again I want to apologize, as I led you on to believe that there could be something more between us. I should have used my brain more but I let myself get carried away with you. You are not to blame though for any of this. I think tat we must agree now to remain good friends and nothing more. Well… that is if you want to remain friends with me of course."

Remy didn't like that one bit. He felt like he should pressure her more and make her understand that he was utterly in love with her, but he decided for discretion. At least for now. "But cherie… you have to know dat you mean so much more to me. I will agree to what you say if you tell me dat it's what you really want."

Rogue now seemed frustrated with herself. "But don't you see Remy… I don't have a choice on the matter. It would be unfair of me to ask you to be with someone you can't touch. I don't need to drag you into my misery."

Remy took hold of Rogue's hand and spoke as truthfully as he could. "First of all cherie, it's my choice. You're not making me do anyting. I want it. I'd rather have you by my side even if I can't touch you, dan be wit anyone else. I mean it wit all my heart." Rogue looked at Remy really moved by his words. She wanted to believe him. Her heart wanted to follow, but reason told her that it would be impossible for someone to love with out touch. Remy though continued. "And secondly chere, despite of what you want to believe you can learn to control dis ting, I know it."

Rogue immediately let go of Remy's hand and turned her head away, looking very tired of having the same conversation over and over. Remy pushed on though. "No, cherie listen to me. I've even talked to de Professor and he agrees wit me. Cherie you've got to at least admit dat dere's a good chance dat we might be right."

"Alright I admit it!" Said Rogue turning to him a bit agitated. "You may be right. But you know what else this shows me? That when you say that you wouldn't mind not touching me, you're only saying that because deep down you want to believe that I can control it. What happens then Remy if you're wrong? Would you be willing to stay so eagerly then? No I made up my mind Remy. I'm sorry if you feel that I'm being unfair to you, but I'm doing this for your own benefit as well."

"But cherie…" Before Remy had a chance to finish what he was about to say, Ororo, who had got up from her seat and approached them, interrupted him. 

"Sorry to interrupt. Remy is it?"

"Oui."

"Hello Remy. I'm Ororo. We haven't been properly introduced. Rogue dear, might I steal him away for a little while?"

"Sure we were finished here anyway."

Remy hesitated. He didn't want to give up, but on the other hand he didn't want to pressure her either. Half-heartedly he got up and followed Ororo to the back of the aircraft.

"Be careful back there! Hold on to something if you're gonna stand up, as the ride might not be as smooth throughout." Shouted Scott from the pilot's seat.

"So Remy, how do you like it with the X-Men so far?" asked Ororo.

"It's been really interesting, but I got to tell you Ororo, if you got me up just to exchange pleasantries, I'm really sorry but I was in de middle of something really important."

"That's exactly why I got you up! First of all, everyone in here are trying to pretend that they're not listening to what you're saying, but it's really hard when you start to shout! Second Scott told me some things about what's going on between you two, as did the Professor. I also 'accidentally' overheard some of what you said here."

"Dat's Great! You people are complete strangers wit de notion of staying out of other people's business. Rogue is not a child dat needs constant protection from big bad Remy!" said Remy clearly frustrated.

"Let me ask you something Remy." Said Ororo with the calmness that was typical of her behavior. "The Professor told me of the troubles you have in N. Orleans, and the fact that you were at first hesitant to go there. So why did you decide to come, and be honest."

Remy remained silent and looked over to Rogue. "So what's your point?" asked Remy.

"My point is that we're all trying to protect the people we care about. And I do believe that you care about Rogue. No one is trying to protect her from you! But Remy… you have to understand how difficult this must be for her. If you pressure her more, the only thing you'll achieve is to force her to retreat within herself even more. You'll isolate her from the people around her and from you."

Remy remained thoughtful. He had to admit that Ororo's words made sense. But he still found it annoying that the whole mansion was talking about him and Rogue and how everyone felt it was their right to get involved in this affair. _Dat's families for you!_ Thought Remy.

"You're probably right Ororo. But it goes against my nature to give up on something I want with all my heart."

Ororo smiled kindly at Remy. "I said nothing about giving up Remy. Just… try to take things slower. No one's rushing you." Ororo winked at Remy and returned to her pilot's seat.

Remy looked at Rogue, now very depressed. __

_It's not dat I don't want to take it slow Ororo. I just can't help it. I want her to know exactly how I feel and…. Time is just running out._     

To be continued…

Star-of-chaos – Obviously Remy agrees with you, but sometimes things aren't as cut and dry as they seem. You've got to know when to push forward and when to pull back. There was a lot of that in this chapter too. :-)

Leann- I can vouch for Wade any day of the week (probably because he would be holding a gun to my face, but hey… nobody is perfect. :-) ). Maybe I'll give him a bit more 'screen- time'. Glad you liked the previous chapter. I don't know I just got the feeling that it wasn't THAT well received as the previous chapters, but maybe that's just me. As for Logan, sorry but you'll have to wait a bit more to see what happened to him.   

Streetwise Girl- Glad you found it interesting. Me like chocolate chip cookies! Yum! Don't know nothing about no muse, but chocolate cookies, that I know a lot about!!!!!!!! Gimme!! Gimme!!

Ishandahalf- Well it wouldn't be very true to the characters of the comics if they didn't do something to screw things up now would it!!! :-) No really, I hate what they did to them in the comics, and believe me that is NOT what I'm doing. I'm just trying to make the story flow more smoothly (narrative-wise). You'll understand why in the end! :-)

Chronicles Bailey: 

1. Thanks for the compliments. The name I use 'Tayrion' is indeed a nickname. It's the name of one of my characters from another story I'm writing (more of a book than a story…). When I wrote about my name in the first chapter I thought I would use my actual name (Alexandros Tsagalidis Quite a saxon-sounding name eh? :-) I'm Greek btw…) but then thought of more fun to use a nic.

2. Thanks again. Although I wouldn't call it rare… :-)

3. As you can see, I kept the accents, since I partly agree with you. The problem is I don't know If I can write them that good!

4. Good as in… ?

5. I have to say that I never read anyone really get into the whole empathy thing, so I tried my best. Although, as another reviewer shrewdly observed, I admit I did write it a bit mixed with telepathy, but that was done only for a dramatic effect. I'm glad you liked it!

7. 2 in the morning! That's an interesting time to be reading fanfics… :-)

8. ????????? Where is that? Is it by the pond in the mansion's gardens? Or is it as you go in through the gate on your left hand near that bush?

9. What is intriguing? Oh… You're referring to Wade's choice of clothes… Well… red suits him better than orange.

10. What ain't good? I hope you were not referring to the chapter… :-)


	12. The Price of Gambits

Hi guys and gals! Terribly sorry for the delay again, but the Easter holidays threw my schedule out of whack! I'll try and make it up by having the next chapter ready by next week! Anyways. Logan is back! Is that good or bad? Only time will tell. Plus I've changed one major aspect of Remy's power, just because I think it's cooler this way. He can also charge living tissue not just inanimate objects. So practically he can charge anything he wants. So on with the show! (As my 'friend' Freddy would say! :) )

Tayrion

The Price of Gambits

The X-Men picked a wide area near a field, in the outer parts of N. Orleans to land the Blackbird. They put the cloaking mechanism, so that it would become invisible to the naked eye, and got ready to begin their investigation to find Logan. 

"Ok… We'll split up in two groups to cover both the possible places the Professor told me about. The first group will investigate the French quarter and the other will investigate an abandoned warehouse not far from here. The Professor picked up possible mutant signatures in both these places." Said Scott, and then taking on a more authoritative tone began breaking down the teams. "The first team will be Ororo, Kurt and Remy and the second one will be Bobby, Rogue and myself. After…" Remy interrupted him almost immediately.

"Dat ain't gonna happen homme." He said with a very casual tone in his voice.

"Excuse me?" Answered Scott obviously annoyed by Remy. All the others also turned to Remy surprised by what he said.

"You heard me loud and clear mon générale." Said Remy with a playful smile on his face.

"And what exactly do you mean with that Remy?" asked Scott who was trying really hard to control himself.

"Don't play dumb wit me Scotty. You know damn well what I mean." Said Remy, his smile never leaving his face.

Ororo, Bobby and Kurt who realized what all that was about fleetingly looked at Rogue who started feeling very awkward with the situation. Scott on the other hand never turned his blazing eyes from Remy.

He walked to Remy and signaled him to follow, as he distanced himself from the rest of the group to talk privately.

When they were away so that no one would hear Scott spoke up. "You saw that I tried to remain calm with your attitude back there, but I don't want you to behave like that again. We're a team and whether you like it or not, some decisions must be taken by a leader. I understand that you want to be with Rogue, but that is exactly why I don't want you with her. I fear that in a critical moment you might turn out to be a liability rather than help the team. So why don't you start showing that you can be a team player by accepting what I told you." While Scott was speaking the smile on Remy's face never left his lips.

"First of all, I never said I was a team player. I mostly work solo. And secondly and most importantly, you can talk and talk to your heart's content, but I still be going where Rogue goes. No two ways about it I'm afraid mon ami." As he finished what he was saying, Remy flashed Scott with a wide smile.

Scott remained thoughtful. He realized now that there was no way of convincing Remy, so he decided to let it pass not wanting to cause a rift in the team before they even begun their search for Logan. One thing he was certain of though. Remy would hear about this when they returned to the mansion.

"Fine! You're coming with me and Rogue." With that he turned and started walking back to their teammates with Remy walking behind him smiling.  

"Bobby you're going with Ororo and Kurt. Ororo I notified the professor and he will use cerebro to keep us telepathically linked with him. You know where you're going right?" said Scott.

"Yes Scott, the Professor filled me in." answered Ororo.

"Ok then. Good luck and be careful." Said Scott and with that the 2 teams went to their separate objectives.

As Scott's team was on their way to their destination, Scott was walking in front of Remy and Rogue who kept some distance from their leader to be able to talk privately.

"Was all that really necessary?" asked Rogue, who was a bit uncomfortable with the way Remy acted just before.

"Well Cherie… I promised you dat I be looking out for you. I couldn't do dat if I gone wit Storm and I didn't want to start our relat… our friendship by breaking a promise to you." Said Remy smiling widely at Rogue.

"Don't worry Cajun, I'm not holding you to your promise." Said Rogue trying to sound indifferent.

"Once a Cajun makes a promise chère, dere be no turning back for him. Promises be very sacred to me. Besides I'm not doing dis just for you. I'm doing dis for me as well. If something were to happen to you chère, I don't know what I'd do!"

"Stop teasing me Remy! It's not that amusing anymore. We're in the middle of a mission if you haven't noticed!" said Rogue mildly upset.

"I'm not teasing you chérie. I'm as serious as I can be. But you're right. Dis not be de time for dis conversation, and I don't want to pressure you more. So from now on I'll shut up… at least I'll try… I mean you never know when I be needing to talk… you know…" 

Rogue chuckled lightly but very genuinely. "You really can't keep quiet can you?"

"Rogue, Remy! Try to keep up and keep quiet! We're approaching the warehouse." Said Scott with an authoritative voice, which caused Remy to respond with a soldierly salute and a 'yes sir'. Rogue smiled to herself but Scott stiffened. Once again though he let it pass.

After a few minutes, they saw the warehouse they were looking for. It was in a somewhat industrial area, with other warehouses around it, also seemingly abandoned.

Scott decided that they would approach the warehouse from the front. Remy suggested though that he should try and get in from the back of the building. "I have come to dis place in de past. We used to play cops and thieves with my friends here all de time." He said with a smile. Rogue, catching the innuendo, tried hard to stifle a laugh that threatened to come out. Remy turned to her and winked sporting a wide smile on his face.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Remy. The Professor tells me that he has trouble getting into your mind, so if you go alone there you will be cut off from the rest of us. If something goes wrong for you we will not be able to help you." Said Scott.

"I'm very touched by your concern Scotty, but you needn't worry about me. I know dis place like de back of my hand and I know places around it like no one else does." Answered Remy very confidently.

At that point the Professor, who through Scott was hearing what was going on, suggested to Scott a different approach on Remy. "Yes Remy but what if something happens to us and we need your help? What then?" Said Scott trying to hit Remy in his weak spot; his concern for Rogue's safety.

Remy chuckled, sensing what Scott was trying to do. "Sneaky Scott. Dat be really sneaky. But trust me, dat's exactly why I will serve you better if I go dat way. I will make sure dat no surprises take place. And don't you worry. De warehouse is not dat big. Once inside, I'll be able to see you and interfere if de need arises. …Don't you worry… Professor." Concluded Remy with a playful smile.

In the end Scott agreed to Remy's suggestion. 

As Remy made his way through the back of the warehouse and tried to find a small opening in the warehouse's outer wall that he knew about, Scott and Rogue approached the large door that was the main entrance to this large building. Before they entered Scott turned to Rogue.

"Rogue if it is the same guy who attacked us before, I think it is safe to assume that he has some information about us. The way he attacked us and tried to take us out, suggests that he might know what each of us does. So I think that you should try and absorb some of my power."

Rogue frowned when she heard Scott's suggestion. "Uh… I… I'm not so sure Scott. I... I might hurt you."

"Rogue… I trust you. I know you did it before when you thought it was necessary. I believe you can do it again and not hurt me. Touch me lightly and break it off if you feel it's enough. We must do this Rogue. It will give you an advantage in the case he is expecting us and we walk into a trap. We will walk in, you will stand really close to me and if we're attacked touch my hand. Ok?"

"…Ok." Said Rogue not sounding too sure.

"Rogue this is very important. I need you to not hesitate. Can I count on you?" said Scott softly.

"Yes. I will do it if we're attacked." Said rogue now sounding more confident.

Scott smiled and walked ahead of her to open the door. Readying himself for any event, he opened the large door and walked in with Rogue just behind him.

"You're right on time Scott." A voice was heard in the dark warehouse. Scott could not tell where it was coming from because of the echo in that closed space. It was quite dark and he could not see all the way to the back of the warehouse. But in the center of the warehouse lay a chained up Logan, who was very still. The smell was pretty intense in there because of the humidity and the closure. 

Rogue seeing Logan lay there cried out. "Logan!" She made to rush forward but Scot stopped her.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" shouted Scott, who slowly started walking forward.

A loud chuckle was heard. "This is all very sinister wouldn't you say? Me talking to you from the shadows, you demanding to know who I am. Like one of those old classic police thrillers. Anyway… you're here to take Logan are you not? …So… take him. I have no use of him anymore."

Scott kept on walking slowly. _Professor… where is Remy? Is there any chance he is behind all of this?_

_I doubt it Scott, although I can't be sure. Be very careful. This might be a trap. From all we know, he might want you too. Last time he attacked you he seemed to want to take you._ Said the Professor in Scott's head.

Scott stopped walking and tried to scan his surroundings. The warehouse had a second floor. He had a gut feeling that the mystery guy might be up there. _Professor can you give me a hand here. Can you tell me where he is?_

_I'm sorry Scott but the only minds I'm picking up in there are Rogue's, Logan's and yours. I can't seem to be able to get a lock into his._

Scott remained thoughtful for a while and then the voice was heard again. "You should take him now Scott, before I change my mind, and then you might never get him back."

He seems eager for me to go to Logan. If he really wants to take me, then maybe I should distract him and head to the second floor and let Rogue go to Logan. Said Scott to the Professor.

I… I'm not sure Scott.

I am. Interjected Rogue in this telepathic conference, between Scott and the professor. The professor had telepathically linked all of them, so rogue could hear what was being said between the two men.

Ok. Scott. Go ahead and do it. I've also informed Ororo's team that Logan is here, so they will shortly arrive there.

Scott started walking towards the ladder that leads to the second floor and Rogue moved closer to Logan.

"Where are you going Scott? Are you coming up here?" said the voice laughing. "Now I'm beginning to wonder. Did you come here for Logan, or did you come here for me?"

Scott was halfway up the stairs, when an invisible force pushed him violently to the wall and sent him tumbling down the stairs. At that moment Rogue, who was now standing in front of Logan, saw a dark tall figure descending slowly towards her from the second floor. She then felt being lifted up in the air, as if an invisible large hand had caught her and lifted her. She felt helpless as she hovered some feet above the ground and now staring into the face of their assailant, who was indeed the same one that attacked them, a few days earlier in the bar in N. Orleans. He was smiling with satisfaction.

"You will do just fine little one. I believe the doctor will be most pleased with me taking such a bold initiative. Yes I believe he will be most pleased with… Aaarggh!!!"

As the assailant screamed in pain, Rogue felt the hold break off and she begun to fall to the ground. Before she hit though she was caught in mid air by Remy who landed confidently and gracefully, and placed her down gently, whispering to her "Go to Scott." Then as quickly as he interfered, he turned towards the assailant and with lightning quick hits, knocked him off his feet before he had a chance to reel from his first attack. Then like a vulture swooping down on his prey, he jumped on top of his fallen opponent and grabbed his throat. Then lowering his head just inches away from the assailant, he whispered to him really menacingly. "Listen up you dumb f**k! You hurt one hair on dat girl again, and I will charge up your head so much dat you will need tweezers to pick up de pieces. Comprends? Dere be no power dat can save you from dat." All the while his hands, that were wrapped around his throat, crackled with energy just enough to make his threat hit home. The assailant was still a bit dazed by Remy's attacks and stared at him with wide eyes, seeming surprised by his presence there. "Now do us all a favor and make yourself scarce, before I decide dat you ain't…" before Remy had a chance to finish what he was saying he was propelled backwards about 20 feet, with such force that he broke two large crates, before he crashed in a pile of wooden empty boxes.

Rogue, standing near Scott who was just beginning to come around, watched horrified as Remy went down and lay there unconscious. "Remy!!!!!!"

The assailant stood up and looked at where Remy had crashed full of hatred. "This is not over Cajun!" With that he turned around and started running towards the back of the warehouse.

Seeing that Rogue flushed with anger. She instinctively touched Scott, and opened her eyes widely looking towards the retreating assailant. A wide energy beam shot from her eyes catching the man on his back and knocking him forward with such force that would have certainly killed many men and mutants alike. 

Quickly letting go of Scott, she rushed to Remy's side, as Scott's power faded away. Scott on the other hand, shaking off his dizziness, which was caused by Rogue's power, got up and went to check up on Logan.

As Rogue kneeled down beside Remy, she checked to see if he was breathing. To her relief she realized that he was alive, but he was unconscious and very badly hurt. "Scott! Remy needs medical attention quickly."

Scott approaching Logan realized that he was moving. "Logan, are you alright?" asked Scott as he shot a controlled energy beam to break the chains that were restraining Logan.

Logan slowly stood up. "I'm fine one-eye. But where is that guy? I'd like to have a few words with him."

Both Logan and Scott went to the back of the warehouse to find their assailant, but again found him gone. "He is starting to get on my nerves!" said Scott letting his frustration show. "How the hell are we supposed to find him now? Not even the professor can trace him. He said he has trouble getting a lock in his mind." Logan raised an eyebrow upon hearing that.

"Speaking of which, I have some unfinished business with a certain resident of the mansion. Where is Gambit?" said Logan.

"Who?" asked Scott.

Logan looked at where Rogue was kneeling beside Remy. "Gambit!"

To be continued…

Star-of-Chaos – There's nothing wrong with reading fanfics at 2 in the morning, and I agree with you that it's a good time to write them. Practically all my chapters were written at that hour (That's probably why some aspects of my story are a bit hazy. My mind was hazy by that point! :) )

Ishandahalf – Thanks for the thumbs up once again! :) (To tell you the truth, I would keep on writing this even if it was only you who was reading this. I don't know I've started to feel an obligation to finish this right towards you :) ) And as you saw you were right about Remy saving Rogue, but look where that got him!

Icewolfdemon – I realized one of your two wishes. (Hey that's not too bad is it?) I continued the story but not that soon. Sorry about that. Hope you stick around to see how it will all pan out.

4Rogue – For me the movie Storm was just not that well developed, but I wouldn't not call her smart! She was a teacher in the movie after all! I'm just trying to show some more sides of her even though unfortunately again she is not the center of my story.

Chronicles Bailey – Well you did comment on all of my chapters (with the addition of the 6th one :) ) so I thought you deserved an answer to all of them. Here we go again: - Us Greeks have a habit of having difficult to pronounce and spell names!

- Thanks again!

- If you say so… I guess I'll have to take your word for it! :)

- Thanks for clearing this up… You never know when people get confused with simple comments! :)

- I agree with you completely. It is a very good power to write about. Is it good reading it though? That's a whole different matter.

- Thanks for the addition of chapter 6! I was numerically confused at first. :)

- I'm honored that you think so! Although I'd prefer it if it was more of a 6 a.m. kind of fanfic. :) 

- Oh! I know that store! It's run by Mr. Papadopulos! (The most common Greek name) He used to live in my neighborhood.

- Wade IS a very intriguing character! He has such depth and complexity… Nah! He is just plain psychotic! :)

- Logan being lost= not good, Remy and Rogue together= very good, Scott and the Professor together= …just plain weird. Math for the schizophrenic! :)

- *Remy hugs you back* "Thanks Chronicles! I really needed dat!" :)

Next: Logan is going to need some answers. Will Remy be able to give them? Will he be fine after the beating he took this chapter? Will he be able to kill that damned squirrel playing flute outside his window and keeping him awake all night? :) (Sorry about the last one, couldn't control myself!)  


	13. And the truth shall set you free?

Hi guys. As promised this time I managed to update faster. I hope I can keep this up in the future, although I wouldn't hold my breath as my schedule is very hectic. Anyways I'll try my best… On to the good stuff.  

Tayrion

…And the truth shall set you free?

"Gambit! Get up!" Shouted Logan moving towards the fallen Remy and Rogue who was kneeling over him, her face heavy with concern.

"Why are you calling him that?" asked Rogue confused.

"That's the name he goes by in these places darlin'. I said get up!" Shouted Logan again.

"Can't you see that he is unconscious!" Said Rogue.

"Well then… I'll wake him." The frustration obvious in Logan's voice.

Rogue immediately stood up in front of Logan, with an angry attitude. "But He is hurt! We must take him to the mansion! Hank must see him!"

"Take him to the mansion? Are you crazy Rogue! This man is not who you think he is!" said Logan, his words peeking Scott's interest.

"What do you mean Logan?" said Scott now coming near his two teammates.

"This man has been lying to all of us! He is a professional thief! He goes by the codename Gambit in the underground. I've heard of him before!" said Logan to an awestruck Scott.

"I knew there was something not right about him, the first time I laid eyes on him!"

Rogue throughout this remained quiet, and stared Logan in the eyes unphased. "So what do you have to say to that Rogue." Asked Logan somewhat annoyed by Rogue's attitude.

"I already knew that. He told me." Said Rogue, without changing the expression on her face.

Logan and Scott both widened their eyes in surprise. "And you didn't tell any of us?" said Scott still not able to believe what he heard.

"Darlin', what has this man done to you? You're not thinking straight! You should have told someone about this! He is a wanted criminal! That's not something to be trifled with!" said Logan trying not to sound too mad at Rogue.

"As opposed to beating the crap out of people and sending them to the hospital for money?" said Rogue to the older X-man with a defiance he hadn't seen in her before.

Logan frowned. "That was below the belt Rogue. And it's not the same thing. Those people fought with me willingly."

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot you told them all about your healing factor and your metal skeleton! Yeah you're right. It's not the same. But you know what… Everyone deserves a second chance, and all the while we're talking, he needs medical attention and neither one of you seems too eager to do anything about it. What does that say about you?" Said Rogue in an angry voice.

Both Scott and Logan remained silent for a while.

_She is right Logan. It's ok. Bring him back to the mansion and Hank will see to him._ Said Xavier in their minds.

_Professor! I forgot that you could hear all this time. But are you sure… I mean can we trust him?_ Said Scott who was caught surprised by the professor's intervention.

_Right now Scott he needs our help. We'll talk about what Logan found out later._  

When Remy opened his eyes, he was laying on a bed in the medical facility of the mansion. His body still ached by the blow he got. But at least nothing felt broken. As he tried to lift his head, he felt a sting on his side, which caused him to grunt.

"Take it easy my friend. You might be fine, but you should try and avoid abrupt movements for a couple of days." Hank approached him.

"Hey Hank! I'm sorry if I'm not too crazy about seeing you right now!" said Remy with a smile.

"Hmmph! Always blame the doctors! We don't cause diseases! We just cure them!" said Hank with a chuckle. "Why is it every time someone is in a hospital or is consulting a doctor, his face drops as if it's the doctor's fault that he is hurt or ill or whatever… You should be happy to see me! Cause that means that I'll take care of you! We don't have the plague you know!"

Remy laughed, which caused the sting on his side to be felt again. "Ouch! Please Hank don't make me laugh. What is dis ting?"

"You have a minor fracture in one of your ribs. Nothing serious, but it won't let you forget about it for the next couple of days. Needless to say danger room and combat in general are out of the question for at least a week."

"Ok so we'll just put that in the answering machine, for all the bad guys to know! We're closed for the week."

Hank did not smile and seemed troubled.

"Hank… What's wrong?"

"Remy, Logan found out some stuff about you. Stuff about your past that you have been hiding from us. Something about Gambit."

"Ahhh… So it's out is it?" said Remy thoughtful.

"So it's true?" Asked Hank almost wishing the answer would be no. He really liked Remy and he wasn't crazy with the idea that he was dealing with a thief.

"'fraid so Hank. I haven't told anyone about dis, and for dat I apologize Hank." Said Remy really sincerely.

Hank chuckled. "It seems that you can't help it Remy. You lied to me again. Rogue told us that you told her your secret."

Remy was caught off guard with that. "Ahh… Right. Hank…"

"It's ok Remy. I know that just know you lied to protect Rogue. That kind of lies I understand." Said Hank smiling.

"Thanks Hank." Said Remy a bit relieved that his teammate seemed to take things better than he thought he would. "But you have to know dat Rogue didn't tell anyone because I made her promise not to."

"I'm sure you did. But the fact remains that Rogue should have known better than to hide something like this, as should you. I mean you should have both told the professor about it."

"I must disagree wit you on dat Hank. I mean you're right about me, although I have a feeling de professor knew about me, but de fact dat Rogue didn't tell anyone, shows character and faith in people. Dat is never bad!"

At that point the Professor entered the room. "What is not bad Remy?"

"Noting Professor. Just a friendly chat wit de good doctor here."

"Hank will you excuse us for a minute. I want to have a talk with Remy." Said the Professor to Hank, who left the room to let them talk privately.

"Remy I'm sure Hank told you about what happened."

"Just de fact dat a certain secret of mine is out." Said Remy smiling.

"I must admit that I suspected it. I mean, I knew about the suspicions the authorities had concerning you, before I asked you to join the team. I thought that if I met you I could clarify it once and for all, but as you might know, I have trouble seeing into your mind."

Remy looked surprised. "You do? I thought you were de greatest telepath on de world from what de others have been telling me."

"Come on Remy, don't lie to me. I'm sure you were very aware of the fact that I couldn't read you, which is why you were holding back from the start." 

Remy smiled once more. "Ok you got me dere. I mean, I was never certain, but I had a feeling dat you couldn't from de way you were trying to figure me out when we first met."

"Anyway, the point is that if you want to be a part of the team, you have to be honest with us. And if you feel that you can't be completely honest with any of the others, I give you my word that I will listen and help out with anything I can. Plus anything you say to me confidentially, will stay that way. On that I promise you. And to prove my point, I'm willing to forget about what we found out. I'm sure that you feared that we might go to the authorities if we knew about your secret. But the Institute is all about second chances. I'm giving you this second chance, if you're willing to forget your past life, and promise me that you have cut all your ties with that life and that from now on you will be honest with me. That is of course if you want it."

Remy remained thoughtful for a minute. He looked at Xavier with admiration. _Maybe it's not such a good idea after all._ Thought Remy. _I mean… I don't even want to do it. …Maybe he could actually help me out, but I can't afford to be wrong about dis. Taking a risk on dis one is a luxury I can't have and dat's saying a lot for someone called Gambit. I'll have to consider dis better. I just don't know how long I can keep on hiding dis._

Remy smiled at the professor. "You got a deal prof. But what about de others. Will dey be ok wit dis?"

"Well Remy this one is up to you. You have to earn their trust." Said the professor smiling. "I really believe in you Remy. I think that you have a lot to offer and I hope that you won't disappoint me."

_Oh great. Make dis worse dan it already is._ Thought Remy with bitterness.

As the Professor turned to leave, he stopped and turned to Remy once again. "Oh and before I forget. I didn't like one bit the fact that you told Rogue about this. I'm sure that you didn't mean it that way, but in a way you made her your accomplice and also made her lie for you to the rest of the team. I'm sure you're smart enough to realize that you made things worse for her. …I'm always speaking in regards to her position in the team."

"I know professor, and for that I will apologize to her. But I hope that the others understand that this has nothing to do with Rogue. It was my fault. I just felt that I could really open up to her, and that she would do the same in return. I really want to help her professor, and with all the respect that I have for you, I must say that I disagree with the way you've been treating her."

The professor looked at Remy with understanding. "I believe you mean well Remy, but this a very complicated situation that I don't believe is that cut and dry. Believe me, I have dealt with many different cases of youngsters with problems before and Rogue's case is very unique. We will talk about this again in the future. I also want you to tell me about your previous 'occupation'. Anything that could 'come back to haunt you', as we say, so that we know what we could be dealing with. You should better rest now." With that the Professor left the room and Remy lost in his thoughts soon fell to sleep.

Out in the mansion's gardens, Logan was taking a walk lost in his thoughts. Despite that though, his keen senses recognized Rogue slowly coming up behind him. "You trying to sneak up on me Rogue?" said Logan without turning around to face her.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Rogue innocently.

"What does it seem like I'm doing?" said Logan finally turning around. "Enjoying this beautiful day by taking a walk."

Rogue seemed hesitant. "Logan… I… I wanted to apologize about what I said before. You know I just said them because you made me mad right?"

Logan smiled. "I know kiddo."

"Then why are you still like that? You haven't said a word to anyone beside the Professor since we returned."

Logan remained silent for a while. "Because… you meant them darlin' and because they were true." Said Logan bitterly.

"But that was in the past!" Said Rogue trying to sound supportive. "I'm sure many of the X-Men and even the professor have done things in their past that they're not proud of. The fact remains that you proved your quality many times over while you're with the team. And as for me, maybe I did mean what I said, but I also know that I admire you, I love you and I owe you my gratitude for all the times that you saved me, on many levels." Rogue slowly started getting very emotional. "I don't want you to be mad at me over something that I said on the heat of the moment. You are the closest thing I have to a family, and I wouldn't want to lose you." As Rogue uttered the last part tears started flowing from her eyes.

Logan who was very moved by what the girl told him, almost panicked when he heard her utter her last words. He immediately rushed forward and put her in a tight embrace. "Where on earth did you get such a silly idea darlin'. You are never gonna lose me. I promised you that I would look after you and I intend on keeping my promise." While Logan was saying these things to Rogue he was stroking her hair trying to calm her down. "Besides… I ain't mad at you. I'm mad at myself. I… I want to be someone who you, the professor and Jean would be proud of. I just don't know if it's in me."

Rogue having calm down now, broke off the embrace and looked Logan in the eyes. "You don't have to try that hard. I'm already proud of you. And even though Jean is not with us, I'm sure she is also very proud of you."

Logan smiled back at Rogue. "Thank you kiddo. But now we must clarify a certain subject. About Remy…"

Rogue remained silent and waited to hear what Logan had to say. "I want you to know that I ain't crazy about the guy. I'm afraid he is hiding things from us and I fear that he will end up hurting you."

At that moment Rogue was ready to protest but Logan kept on talking. "But… since the professor decided to trust him and give him a second chance and since you are practically a woman now, I figure it's your decision to make." Rogue hearing Logan smiled relieved that he finally seemed to accept Remy. "I will though, be watching him. I do not trust him and if I see anything suspicious I will act."

"Logan, I just don't want you to be acting upon misconceptions you have about Remy. If something is indeed wrong I promise I will be the first to come to you. Besides you don't have to worry about the other thing… if that was what you were worried about…"

Logan looked at Rogue with amused suspicion. "What other thing do you mean?"

Rogue seemed uncomfortable trying to make Logan understand. "You know… Me and Remy decided to be just friends…"

"Oh… That other thing… " said Logan smiling. "And who decided that if I may ask?"

"Well… I did… I just don't think it would be possible… Not just with Remy I mean… With anyone…" Said Rogue starting feeling depressed again with her own admission.

Logan sensing her sadness wanted to say something to make her feel better. He just didn't know what. "Hey now… I don't think you believe that. I'm sure that when the time comes and you are ready, it **will** happen. I believe in you kiddo."

Rogue smiled weakly at Logan as he hugged her once more. "Anyways… thanks for the vote of confidence Marie. I think I'll go inside and grab something to eat. You interested?"

"No thanks Logan. I'll just go and see what Jubes and the others are doing."

Logan looked at Rogue one last time before he went into the mansion and smiled supportively at her. "Don't you worry about a thing sweetheart. Everything's gonna be alright. I'll make sure of that. I promise."

Logan walked into the mansion and went straight downstairs to the sub-levels of the mansion where the medical laboratory  was located. He opened the door and saw Hank reading a chart and Remy sleeping on the bed. "Hank will you please go outside. I have some things to take care of with our friend Gambit here."

To be continued…

Ishandahalf- You're definitely right about Remy not being your usual knight. For starters he is a thief, secondly he… oh wait. I'm not going to spill the beans yet. Heh heh. Sorry about that. That's just me being silly. Sorry to disappoint you but as you saw no Remy Logan confrontation yet. That's just coming up. But Logan seems to have mellowed up a bit hasn't he?… :) this time around it was more like Rogue coming to Remy's rescue… sort of. Anyways hope you liked this one too.

Streetwise Girl- Well… What do you think? Is Remy out of the woods yet? Rogue kinda tried to salvage the situation. I guess only time will tell… :)

NightGoddess- Hope you liked this one as well. I know about Gambit in the 3rd film. I read an interview of B.Singer where he said that Gambit would have a major part in the third film if things remained as he currently planned. But he was quick to point out that these things change. Let's hope that this one doesn't! :)

Out-foxed- Glad you liked it. And … sinny ???????????????????? That's no way to treat one of the most feared villains in the X-Men's universe!!!!! Do you know what Essex would do if he heard that? … No? Well neither do i… But I'm guessing it wouldn't be good and it would involve something to do with a certain squirrel… :)

Star-of-Chaos- Seems you were right about Rogue. Whether she was successful in convincing Wolvie though, that's another matter… Oh and by the way… you win the prize of the day, as you were the only one to figure out my riddle with Mystique. :) The prize is a whole day with… said squirrel, BUT… without its flute. :-)

Enchantedlight- Thanks for your kind words. I hope this was quick enough for you. If not… sorry but that's probably as quick as I can get :-) hope you like where this is going.

Leann- Remy knowing what guy? You're just talking crazy now… yeah… that's it… you're imagining things… :-) I will stop horsing around riiiiiight now. Heh… hope you liked it, though no remy/Logan … pose down… Heh heh…

4Rogue- I don't know if this chapter seemed anti-climatic to you all, as you all seemed to expect reactions similar to …hmm… say… the trial of gambit where they left him to freeze in Antarctica??? Well… I won't lie to you… That would have been Logan's first reaction, if he could convince the guys in the Antarctica airlines office to give him back his mileage… and shoot the damned penguin. … Sorry… I don't know what's wrong with me today. Too much coffee probably…:-)

Peace215- SO YOU'RE THE SQUIRREL!!!!!!!!!!! I thought it was just Ricky Martin. … Sorry again… for explanation read the above paragraph… :-) Glad you liked it though. I did try to make it a bit more dark and dangerous than the others, but the silly mood that I'm constantly in lately seems to just pour itself on the keyboard all by itself… I swear it! Damn you Monty Python Marathon! Why did I do it??????? :-)

Next: Logan and Remy clear things up, and a squirrel… :-) no… I won't do it again… this time it's a penguin with artistic aspirations playing the banjo, but then he kills himself because he realizes that he can't tell the difference between music and a watermelon. Plus I will try to be more serious. :-) 


	14. Not so simple lives

I'm baaack! And so soon eh? :-) we've reached now chapter 14 and things will soon start to unfold. Anyways hope you enjoy this one as well.

Tayrion

Not so simple lives 

A dark figure is sitting in a desk in a darkly lit room. He seems to be anticipating something and soon another man enters the room.

"It's a bout time Crane. You are late."

"I'm sorry Doctor Essex… I just…"

Essex interrupted him at once. "I don't care about your excuses Crane! …I hope everything went as planned." The authoritative tone in the doctor's voice caused Crane to hesitate.

"I… I…"

Essex started getting irritated. "**What**… happened?"

"It's just that … I thought you'd be happy if… if I also brought you the girl here… I mean I know how you realized that she might be very important, so… I thought… maybe…"

"What I ask of you… are simple things. I give you simple orders exactly to avoid such initiatives on your part. What happens then if one day I find the X-Men on my doorstep? Logan was an exception as he practically came to us and he was becoming increasingly dangerous. So it was convenient. But I do not want any more X-Men here! Am I absolutely clear? We must be very patient."

Crane lowered his head in shame. "Yes doctor absolutely."

"You do not seem to realize the importance of what we are doing here and what exactly is at stake, if some delusional heroes wannabes mess it up. The future survival of mutantkind is directly dependent on my work here. And that includes you! So if for nothing else… do this for your sake."

Crane remained silent.

Essex's voice softened a bit now. "I'm sorry if I'm being overly harsh with you some times Crane, but you have to understand that you carrying out your orders to the letter, is of grave importance. There can be no mistake."

"Again I'm sorry doctor…"

Essex let out a disappointed sigh. "Anyway… by the looks of you I'm guessing that your initiative didn't go as you planned it."

"Well… not exactly… the Cajun interfered."

Essex now sounded very surprised. "Gambit was there? What the hell was he doing there? …I wonder…"

Back in the medical facility of the mansion.

"Remy! Wake up! …Remy!"

Remy stirred in his sleep and slowly returned to the world of the conscious. _Not de wake up call one would want. Logan's growls and ugly face waking me up!_

As he slowly opened his eyes, he lifted his head and he smiled sleepily at Logan. "Hello mon ami. What brings you to dis lovely place and in a mood to wake me up might I add?"

Logan looked angrily back at Remy. "I think you know quite well cajun. Name Gambit rings any bells?"

Remy frowned thoughtfully. "Gambit… Hmm… Gambit… Ah… Would you be talking about de famous tief, who's probably de best in de business and always a hit with de ladies… at least dat's what I heard…" added Remy with a sly smile.

"Listen well LeBeau. Since the Professor decided to accept you despite of that, I will trust the man and not do a thing about it… yet. But I wouldn't trust you even if you were the last person left to help me."

"What exactly are you trying to say mon ami? You should be more forward with what you want to say." Said remy smiling.

Logan was apparently in no mood to joke around. "Cut the crap LeBeau! I'll be watching you. One wrong move… and I'll be on top of you before you can even blink. And that is especially true for Rogue! I'd tread really carefully from now on if I were you." Logan turned to leave but hesitated and turned to Remy one last time. "Oh… and by the way… something I didn't mention to anyone, as I don't want to seem as the crazy suspicious guy and you the falsely accused innocent one, but… it strikes me as very interesting that the guy that attacked me, did so right before I entered your store in N. Orleans. One might almost say that he stopped me from going there. Hmm… doesn't that strike you as odd?" 

Remy looked at Logan without any expression on his face. "You are a truly sad, and very untrusting little man mon ami."

"Just a thought…" said Logan as he turned around and exited the room.

Remy sighed and fell back to his bed. _This man is starting to **really **get on my nerves. Face it Remy… They'll never fully trust me. Not all of them anyway. And certainly not in time._

Ororo and Rogue had just finished a session in the danger room. Ororo seemed quite tired.

"I'm losing my form. I hadn't done a session in the danger room for quite some time, ever since I started helping the Professor with his work more."

"Well… I'm down here quite often lately…" said Rogue, "and I can safely say that you never missed a beat. I was really impressed." She concluded with a smile.

"Rogue…" started saying Ororo hesitantly. " do you want to talk to me about Remy at all?"

Rogue didn't expect Ororo to raise the subject of Remy and was caught by surprise. "I… I… don't know"

"Look… I'm not trying to pressure you or anything. Just wanted to let you know that if you ever want to talk to a woman for… you know… feminine stuff… well… I'm here." Ororo smiled warmly at Rogue.

Rogue hesitated for a while but as she saw that Ororo was about to leave, she called out to her.

"Ororo… Would you like to talk… like… now?" she asked sheepishly.

Ororo smiled. "Sure sweetie. Let's just take a quick shower and I'll meet you in your room. Ok?"

"Sure thing. Thank you Ororo."

After a while, the two women were sitting in Rogue's room talking. 

"… and that's when Remy entered and… let me tell you… he totally beat the crap out of him! I mean… you should have seen him Ororo… I've never seen anyone move like that in my life! He was like a… a… ninja or something… but only much, much cooler!"

Throughout Rogue's accounting of what had happened, Ororo had a beautiful smile on her lips, amused with the enthusiasm the young woman was talking about Remy. It was very obvious to Ororo that Rogue was quite taken with Remy.

Rogue's ranting kept on. "And again yesterday. When that guy had got me in a sort of invisible grip… Remy caught me in mid air, jumped him and again beat the crap out of him. Only this time he was more like Logan… He was quite pissed off let me tell you. But then he probably let his guard down and that's when the other guy hit him. He threw Remy away like a rug doll. I was so scared when I saw him being tossed… like… 30 feet away. It's amazing how he didn't break anything!"

"Remy must be pretty amazing to have you talk so enthusiastically about him." Said Ororo smiling.

Rogue now blushed. "Well… yeah he's ok." She said sheepishly.

Ororo laughed with Rogue's reaction, to which Rogue reacted faking being offended.

"Hey!" she said with a feigned hurt look.

"Sorry sweetie, but it's obvious that you think he's more than ok…" said Ororo stopping to laugh. "As I must say it was obvious to me that he cares a lot about you. So… what's going on?"

Rogue frowned now. She remained silent for a while and then a bit irritated spoke up. "What do you mean? What could possibly go on? You know I can't touch anybody so what could possibly be going on?"

"I'm sorry Rogue… I didn't mean to upset you… If you want we'll stop talking about it." Said Ororo really softly.

"No. No… I'm sorry Ororo. I… shouldn't let my frustration out on you. It's just that…" Rogue now slowly started to get emotional. "At first… I thought that since he seemed to be interested in me –God knows why- that something could happen… you know… and I tried to… to act normal… and that everything was fine… and let me tell you for a while it was wonderful to have someone who seemed to really care about me, about who I really was, despite the fact that we couldn't touch… but… then I realized that he was acting like that because he believed that this thing would only be temporary… I mean the fact that we couldn't touch… and I'm sure that after a while, when he realized that my powers were permanent, he would get bored and walk away like everyone else…" said Rogue trying hard to refrain herself from crying and barely succeeding. 

Ororo was tentatively listening to Rogue and then talked very supportively. "Sometimes I just can't understand you sweetie. You are a beautiful, smart, and very strong woman. But you seem to have a self respect the size of a peanut. Why do you give yourself so little credit? Firstly there are many reasons why someone would want to be with you, even if they couldn't touch you. But I don't think that that will always be the case. You will manage to control your powers. Remy seems to believe in you more than you do yourself, and obviously I agree with him. You should stop acting so defensively all the time. You should start to trust in yourself more. Don't be afraid of failure. The effort is way more important than the outcome honey; you should always remember that. If you try and then you fail, then at least you'll have the satisfaction of your effort. And if you open up to other people, then they'll be there to support you in your failure. There is no shame in that! I do not believe that you truly want to be alone."

Rogue was carefully listening to everything Ororo was telling her. "But Ororo… I don't think I have a choice. Even the professor doesn't know how to help me with my power." Said Rogue defensively.

"Maybe he wasn't as clear as he should have been sweetheart, but what the Professor actually meant is that only you can help yourself, in the matter of your power. You must learn how to control it, and I believe that in time when you're ready, you'll do it."

"But I don't even know how to go about it!" said Rogue.

"I think that if you look deep within you and you are ready to do so, you'll succeed. I truly believe that the answer lies within yourself Rogue."

Rogue seemed thoughtful now. "I… I don't know… maybe you're right."

"In the meantime sweetie, don't shun the people who care about you and want to help you. And I'm not talking just about Remy –as I don't know him that well- but for everyone in the team. And I really think that it would be good for you if you talked more with the Professor. In that way, I think he can help you a great deal."

Rogue remained silent. Deep inside her she knew that Ororo was right, but what was the thing that made her act and feel as she did? Why can't she be more optimistic and why can't she believe in herself and in others?

"By the way Rogue, what about Remy being a thief and all? I get that he kept it a secret from everyone?"

"No. That's fine by me. Besides he did tell me way before the others found out. I just don't see why everybody made a great deal about it at first. I mean everybody has done stuff in their past that they're not proud of. No reason to condemn someone for that. To tell you the truth… I also found it kinda cool… He seemed like a modern day pirate, but not the lame pirates, you know… the ones who were just brutes, more like an Errol Flynn kinda pirate. You now…"

Ororo smiled amused once more. "Is that so… And how do you know Errol Flynn? Aren't you a bit young to know Errol Flynn?"

Rogue's face darkened a bit again. "My dad used to watch his films."

Ororo sensing the sudden change in her mood, let it pass and didn't make any further comments on the subject.

Next day…

Hank approached the sleeping Remy and softly nudged him. Remy opened his eyes.

"Hey Hank! Is it morning yet?" asked Remy sleepily.

"Yes it is Remy. You are now officially free to leave my medical facilities." Said Hank smiling.

"Well… dat is good news indeed! Tank you for taking care of me, Hank. I almost feel as good as new."

"Now… Before you leave, since you're here, I would like to take some tests of you."

Remy looked at Hank curiously. "Meaning…"

"Nothing too serious I assure you. Just some blood and DNA samples for now. The rest we can do later on." Said Hank reassuringly.

"Huh… Is dis standard procedure?"

"Oh yes. Everybody else has done it. I have a… library you might say, of information of this type on everyone in this mansion. Professor Xavier's instructions. You know… for any eventuality."

Remy looked at Hank surprised. "Is dat so? And where do you keep dis extremely valuable library of yours?"

"Oh but right here. In my laboratory." Said Hank as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Remy now looked shocked. "In here… But there's hardly any security in here Hank! What happens if someone wants to steal them?"

"Oh come on Remy… For someone to get in here, he must know exactly what he is looking for and where it is, and furthermore get through all the other securities of the mansion. Who could get through all these security systems?" said Hank smiling.

Remy looked at Hank dead serious. "I could."

Hank's smile disappeared. "Huh? You're kidding right?"

Remy was still looking at Hank very serious. "No I'm not Hank. I really could get through all dese security systems… with my eyes closed. Which is something I already told de Professor. We must improve de mansion's defences. Dey be very outdated. We must also put some security down here. It's not dat safe."

"But Remy you're probably the best thief around from what I heard. How many more thieves can there be at your league?"

"Dere are a quite a few… believe me, I've seen dem."

"Anyway… I don't want security and defence systems in here. They almost always mean trouble, and the work I do here is far too delicate to be around trouble. You're free to do whatever you want with the rest of the mansion though." Said Hank smiling. 

"Have it your way Hank…" said Remy before adding smiling "…But don't you come crying to me if one day you find things missing in here, when de rest of de mansion is fine… Dis place is officially out of my juristiction."

Hank chuckled. "I promise I won't. You've taken your role very seriously I see."

"Well… Before no one knew about what I did, so it would be weird for me to come off and say I know all dis stuff about security systems… but now since everyone knows, I figure I'd be de best suited for making dis place more secure dan Fort Knox." Said Remy smiling cockily. 

Later on…

In the mansion's garage Remy was looking at the various vehicles stored there. He was particularly showing interest in a black Harley.

"Now dis is what I call transportation…" he said smiling.

"Are you planning on leaving without even a goodbye?"

Remy turned around to greet Rogue. "Bonjour cherie… You didn't come and visit me when I was in …de 'hospital' and dat hurt." Said Remy feigning being hurt.

"I did! Twice I came and twice you were sleeping! I was beginning to think that Hank was drugging you or something…" said Rogue in protest.

Remy chuckled. "Oops… Sorry cherie. Truth be told I did sleep quite a bit while I was dere." Then smiling slyly added. "Perhaps I liked de dreams I was seeing about my special someone"

Rogue blushed and was stunned silent for a while. "So… Are you going somewhere or are you just enjoying the view?" said Rogue, quickly changing the subject and pointing at the Harley behind Remy.

"Heh… I asked de Professor if I could borrow one of de bikes here. I have to go and visit a friend of mine in de city."

"A friend or…" said Rogue hesitantly.

Remy chuckled. "A friend cherie. Just a friend. Don't you worry, your favorite Cajun will be back before nightfall." Said Remy smiling suggestively.

"My favorite ca… Gah! Remy sometimes you can be very infuriating." Said Rogue pretending to be frustrated.

Remy approached her slowly, smiling wickedly. "But you do like me. Don't you cherie?" Without waiting for an answer, Remy picked her hand and kissed it, then very quickly jumped on the bike, started the engine and turned to Rogue. "I'll be back for you cherie." He winked playfully at her and then he sped off, leaving Rogue behind wishing he had taken her with him.

To be continued…

Star-of-Chaos- Well it remains to be seen whether Remy can persuade Rogue. Regarding Mystique: You get her for a day but if she gets hurt during any of the stunts you mentioned, I expect to be compensated! We run a business here people! :-) (You know this sounds way nastier than I had first intended :-) )

Ishandahalf- I'm glad you liked the previous chapter ish. As you saw the Logan Remy confrontation again went pretty smoothly (didn't it?). And since you liked Hank, well… here he is again (for a short scene though, but hey… better than nothing. :-) )

Enchantedlight- Am I good or what? I updated as soon as I could… :-) It seems that Logan kept his promise… for now anyway… :-)

Streetwise Girl- You're right about that. We wouldn't want another Antarctica fiasco. Besides it's way too cold down there for a Cajun guy. :-) I'm glad you think this is interesting so far, because in the next few final chapters… that's when it will REALLY get interesting (that's what I think at least…)

Leann- mwahahaha Logan and Remy's conversation is over… (a bit too soon I might add :-) ) I bet that half of you expected a fight or something eh??? :-) As to what else Remy is hiding… well… I can't possibly reveal that (I mean I'm going to have to in the next few chapters, but you won't get a thing from me until then… YOU HEAR ME NOT A THING I TELL YOU!!!! :-) ) sorry… got carried away there hope you like this one…

Karakin- thanks for the thumbs up. Hope you like where this is going…

Next: Remy visits a friend. But who is that dark figure almost stalking him….? Is it Mystique? Nah… I don't think so. The figure is too big to be a squirrel….


	15. The train of consequences

Sorry for delaying this a bit, but I wanted it to come off exactly right. I hope I did that. Anyways… As you'll realize from this chapter things are beginning to unfold and we begin our countdown to the conclusion of this story. Hope you enjoy the rest of the ride.

Tayrion

The train of consequences

Logan was  following Remy very carefully. He was careful enough to keep the right distance, from Remy's bike and never came too near. The destination of Remy's excursion was still a mystery to Logan, but it seemed really weird to him that Remy seemed to be headed to a very suburban area of N. Jersey.

_What the hell a guy like that wants here?_

From afar Logan saw Remy pull over his bike and head towards a very common, middle class suburban house, with a big garden, two floors and a garage.

Logan stopped his own bike at a safe distance, and raised an eyebrow. _I wouldn't have believed Remy, as having ties with houses like this. What is going on here? Should I get closer? __Nah… I wouldn't want to cause trouble to whoever is in there. I'll just wait for him here._

Logan lit a cigar and patiently waited for Remy.

Rogue headed towards the danger-room. She was beginning to get obsessed with honing her fighting skills. She didn't like being bullied around, and as her powers were special –you couldn't categorize them as offensive or defensive-  she wanted to become really accustomed to  the conditions of combat.

Ororo would join her again in today's training. Hank had told them that they would try something new. Rogue was feeling down the whole day. She was beginning to have second thoughts about what the nature of her relationship with Remy should be, after her talk with Ororo. And now that she wanted to talk with him and generally be around him, he had gone out. _Where could he have gone? A friend he said… He never mentioned having a friend in N.Y. But then again he didn't say much about his previous life. I hope it's not anyone from his previous… occupation… Logan would flip… Damn you Remy… Why did you have to leave today… I really want to see you… Damned powers…_

Ororo and Hank were sitting outside the danger- room and they were talking. Rogue approached them.

"Rogue… I was just telling Ororo about my latest little project. I have been developing it for quite some time now. If you would follow me ladies." Said Hank as he entered the danger-room. In the center of this huge room were two suits. They had visors (similar to the one Scott had) and sensors in every major sensory position (hands, feet, chest etc.). They were black and they covered the whole body.

"They are virtual reality suits. Once you're in these suits whatever you see through the visors the rest of your body will feel like it's real." Said Hank filled with satisfaction over his 'invention'.

Ororo looked at the suits skeptically. "Isn't it a bit dangerous for the brain to believe like something is real?"

Hank smiled. "You misunderstood me dear Ororo. I said nothing about the brain. Your brain will have constant recognition of something not being real. It will just feel as if it is real to the rest of your sensors. You will be aware the whole time that this is just a simulation. It will just be a **very real** one. Nothing dangerous I assure you. I've tried it several times myself already."

Rogue was impressed. "It sounds really cool. Let's do it!"

"Ok you suit up, and I'll go upload a certain scenario in the program." Said Hank as he went to his control room.

As Logan was waiting for Remy, he noticed that a car arrived in the house Remy was in. A tall, well built man in a business suit, probably in his late 50's, got out of the car and headed to the house carrying a large briefcase. _Who is he now? What the hell are you into LeBeau?_

"Ororo! Watch out!" Shouted Rogue as she jumped and pulled Ororo out of the way, as a large sign flew past them and crashed in a wall behind them. They were apparently in a dark alley, and their assailant was a large muscular man, who was now picking up a trash can and readied himself to throw it to them.

Ororo got up quickly and looked at their assailant angrily. Soon a small tornado picked up the muscular man, swiveled him for a bit and then she let the tornado dissipate and the man fell back on the pavement apparently unconscious.

Ororo smiled satisfied with her handiwork and turned to Rogue. "Ok. Rogue there   are 4 more of them, do you want to split up or do you want to stick together?"

"We will find them faster if we split up. Plus I can take care of myself don't worry." Said Rogue full of confidence.

Ororo smiled and ran into one of the many alleys of this darkly lit road. Rogue went to her right. As she was slowly moving forward she saw ahead of her in the alley, one of the assailants running towards her. He was holding in his hand a large pipe. Rogue didn't panic although he was twice her size. Maybe it was partly the knowledge that all this was not real so he couldn't really hurt her. Seeing him run towards her, she started to run towards him as well. Just before they connected, Rogue dropped really quickly to the floor and tackled the man running towards her. He fell down face first and the pipe left his grasp. Rogue then picked up the pipe and readied herself to strike him on the head. As she was about to hit him, she saw behind her a man laying on the street obviously hurt. As she tried to focus on who he was she realized that it was Remy. "Remy!" she said with astonishment as she lowered the pipe. At that moment Remy disappeared and the man who had fallen down got up and grabbed Rogue by the throat and started choking her.

As Rogue struggled to get free, she felt really frustrated and shouted. "That's not fair!! That's not fair at all!!"

Logan was still waiting outside the house. He still couldn't figure out what all that was about and then something else happened that confused him even more. Another man, one he hadn't seen before, got out the front door sat down the front porch and started crying. He was in his late 40s and wore jeans and a t-shirt. He seemed like a typical, middle-class family man. As he was crying a woman also got out sat beside him and hugged him really tightly. Logan was at a loss as he watched the two who appeared to be husband and wife cry in each others arms. _What in God's name is going on here?_

Rogue took off the visor and threw it to the floor frustrated. Then the door of the danger room opened and in walked Scott. Rogue seeing him got very mad. "Was this your idea? I hope you're happy with yourself!"

Ororo came from behind her not sure of what exactly had happened. "Rogue, calm down seetie. What's wrong?"

Scott approached her and tried to calm her down. "Rogue this was for your benefit. It was supposed to show you that anything can distract your attention in a battle. That's a fatal mistake a lot of people make."

Rogue was infuriated. "Yes because a lot of people are fighting off maniacs and then see the person they love laying on the street as if he's dead!"

Ororo noted with satisfaction that Rogue used the word love. Scott though kept on trying to explain to Rogue why he did that. "Rogue you have to understand that you're not like everyone else. You are part of a team who do this kind of stuff very often. And situations like this one will happen to you again in the future."

Rogue was beginning to see the logic in Scott's words, but she was still very angry with him. "Maybe but still I don't want you using my personal life like that again, just so you could prove a point. It was in very bad taste!" Said Rogue frustrated as she left the danger room.

Logan was beginning to fear that Remy had used this house as a cover and that he was actually somewhere else. None of what he had seen made any sense. And then he saw Remy come out of the house and stopping in front of the couple that was crying. They both got up and hugged him. It seemed to Logan that even Remy was on the verge of crying. He seemed very distraught. Remy then kissed the woman (on the cheek), and shook the hand of the man as he jumped on the bike and sped off again. _He seemed really depressed. What the hell is going on in that house? He stayed 3 hours in there and then a crying marathon begun. What's your game LeBeau? I'm sure you're up to something, but what?_

Remy had just entered the mansion. It was nighttime and most of the residents of the mansion were getting ready for a good night's sleep. Remy though was walking very purposefully towards something. He was looking for Hank, and he was in a hurry.

As he went to the lower levels of the mansion where Hank's medical facilities were situated he bumped into Logan.

"Where are you heading in such a hurry Cajun?" asked Logan.

"Look Logan… Sorry I can't talk right now. I be looking for Hank. Have you seen him? It be really important." Said Remy and the urgency in his voice caught even Logan by surprise.

"I think he's still in his office. What's going on?" Asked Logan, his interest now peeked.

"'tis a personal matter Logan. If you'll excuse me…" He said as he went past Logan and headed to Hank's office.

Logan thought about pressuring him about his visit in that house, _but then again_, he thought, _it might have been that Remy actually made a social visit… Maybe…_

Remy entered Hank's office, and he saw the doctor checking on his computer screen some results.

"Hank… I'm sorry to interrupt you from your work, but it's important dat I talked to you."

"Sure thing Remy. What's troubling you?"

"Ok… Listen carefully and answer me as truthfully as you can. It's a matter of life and death dat you do."

Hank started to get worried by the tone in Remy's voice. "Sure Remy, I'll do what I can."

"If I brought to you here a patient who suffered from a sort of cancerous mutation, would you have de slightest idea what to do?" asked Remy anxiously.

Hank was struck silent. He looked at Remy with wide eyes. "I… I've never heard of such a thing before Remy… I… I guess if I had the time to delve deeper into the patients condition, and with the proper medical background I could figure out what was wrong with him… But to actually cure something that I've not even heard before I… I don't know Remy… Nothing's for certain but I could give it a try…" said Hank still bewildered by what Remy had surprised him with.

"No, Hank. I need an actual answer… Would it be possible for you to succeed or not? Tell me what are de chances of you accomplishing something like dat?"

"I told you Remy… I don't know… The chances would probably not be that good, but I can not say for sure unless I know what I'm dealing with. Plus it is very possible that the thing you're referring to is known to the professor…" said Hank hopefully.

"I've already asked once before de professor and he also had no clue of what I was speaking." Interrupted Remy.

Hank now seemed downcast. "Well then… I don't know what else to tell you Remy…"

Remy looked at Hank disappointed, as if he was still trying to convince Hank to change his answer. To tell him that he knew what to do. Remy then turned around very depressed and made to leave Hank's office. "Thank you Hank. Sorry to have bothered you…"

Hank seemed surprised that Remy ended the conversation there since he expected him to fill in the details. "Remy! What's going on? Are you sick?"

"No Hank. Don't you worry about me. Just forget dat I asked."

"I can't do that Remy! If there is someone you know who has that think you described to me, then you must let me see them! You can not abandon them in the mercy of whatever it is they have! At least if I see them they might still have a chance!"

"If it was as you said Hank, believe me, I would bring dat person here without a second tought. But it's noting like dat, so forget I ever asked." Remy with that left the office, leaving Hank confused and somewhat scared. _What's going on with you Remy? Are you sick? No, his tests were fine! He seems extremely healthy. Who then?_

Up on the roof of the Xavier institute, Remy found some peace and quiet. Not that the rest of the mansion was busy, since most were sleeping, but the rooftop gave you the delusion of being alone in the world for just those precious moments that you were up there. You, the night-sky, the stars and occasionally the full glory of the moon. Night is always the favorite time of those who wish to be alone for a while. And what is the most common reason for anyone to want to be alone? To think.

Remy sat at the edge of the roof, staring at the night sky, lost in his thoughts. His face seemed like it had suddenly aged. At that moment he felt as if the whole world sat squarely on his shoulders. A burden he didn't know if he could withstand. Then he realized that he didn't have a choice.

He made up his mind. After that his face took on a determined look. He made his choice, although he wasn't sure if he actually had any alternative. He got up and climbed down to the balcony of the room of the person he now wanted to see more than anything else.

Rogue was just starting to fall asleep, when she was awakened by a tapping on her balcony window. She was startled at first. She looked at her clock. It was 3 a.m. _That can only be Remy…_ She jumped up from her bed, and took a fleeting look at her mirror. She straightened her hair a bit and rubbed her eyes to drive the sleepiness from them. _What does he want so late? …Well… I'm not complaining… I haven't seen him all day… Better this than nothing…_

She pulled aside her drapes to see that it was indeed Remy. Sleepily she smiled at him as she opened her window.

"You are crazy you know that?" said Rogue playfully.

Remy smiled to her weakly. "I have been known to have dat trait cherie… Sorry to wake you up, I just had to see you…"

The warmth of her smiled showed that she didn't mind one bit. "Don't just stand out there, come in… And why didn't you come through my door like a normal person?"

Remy chuckled lightly. "Because dat wouldn't have been romantic, now would it?"

"Romantic or crazy?" asked Rogue playfully.

"It's a very fine line between de  two cherie…" Remy entered Rogue's room without letting his eyes drift from her face. It was like he wanted to memorise it. To carve it into his mind forever.

Rogue seemed a bit uncomfortable with the intensity of his attention. "Uhh… Remy… What's going on?"

"I just want to admire your beauty cherie…"

Rogue now blushed. She new that Remy was interested in her but she wasn't accustomed to such straightforward remarks, and such obvious admiration of her person. She didn't know how to respond…

"I could stand here all night and just look at you cherie… Your face… It just shines bright into my soul… I know it sounds corny or whatever… But just by looking at you cherie, I feel … I feel like everything's fine in the world…" All the while Remy kept his eyes firmly fixed into Rogue's eyes.

Rogue was still silent. She looked back at Remy with a mixture of joy and surprise. She didn't know what to do. She wanted him to kiss her so bad, but she knew that it was impossible. So she felt frozen, not sure how to respond.

Remy continued. "I… I love you cherie… With all my heart. You have to know dat. You are de best ting dat has happened to my miserable petty life. Dat's why I don't want to do it…"

Rogue now was confused. What did he mean?

"I hate it Roguey, but I have no choice…" Remy now was very emotional. Tears threatened to roll from his eyes as he tried to open his heart to the woman he loved.

Rogue now was starting to get a bit scared. She didn't know why but she didn't like where this was going.

"…If I don't do it I will lose her forever…" said Remy as tears now freely flowed from his eyes. "But before I do it, I wanted you to know how I feel about you. It's as simple as dat. I love you. I would gladly give my life for you without a second thought. But not hers cherie."

Remy slowly started to take steps towards Rogue, as she slowly started to backtrack.

"I have to do this cherie, but before I do… you have to know… you have to know me!" As he uttered the last word, Remy sprung forward and passionately kissed her. It was the kiss of a man, who has been keeping in check his desire and passion for a woman, finally letting go. But it was also the kiss of a man fearing he will never have the chance to do this again.

Rogue despite her initial shock, when their lips locked, she allowed herself to be carried away by her passion and the intensity of Remy's kiss. She savored the kiss and she was sure that she would remember it forever.

Time remained still as the two lovers were embraced in a kiss that could last forever. It was one of those moments that would remain carved into both their memories.

Remy then slowly felt himself going numb, and his life essence slipping away from him. As his hold of Rogue became more and more weak, Rogue realized that she was absorbing him and panicked jumped free of his embrace screaming for help, as she saw Remy crumble to the floor like he was dead. 

To be continued…

Enchantedlight- Thanks, I hope this was soon enough

Ishandahalf- Glad you liked the conversations of Remy/Logan and Ororo/Rogue. Essex you say… What use would Essex have of them? I wonder :-)

Star-Of-Chaos- Well… fine I'll take her back, but I don't think I can stand all the whinning! I forgot about Remy's unpleasant experience with Jo the penguin in Antarctica sorry…

4Rogue- Glad you liked the chappys. I know what you mean about the fair fights thing. It's like everyone thought "well good for Logan he beat them in a fair fight…" which of course was not the case.

Leann- In time for… his… prom night… then he won't have a date to go with… get it? As for security I think it's the last of his problems now.

StreetwiseGirl- Sorry about the lack of excitement. They can't all be winners now can they? Hope this makes up for it.


	16. Cure my tragedy

Hi guys! I'm terribly sorry to all of you for delaying this chapter so much (the fact that I left it at a cliffhanger doesn't help either I assume…). This past weeks I've had a work overload, plus I just got a new PC (finally) so there was the matter of transferring all my important data on the new one, and all the programs I wanted. All this caused my writing to fall back in the priority list but I've finally managed to finish it. I know it doesn't help that it's a small chapter, but I did that for two reasons. Firstly I wanted it to be separate from the rest, a stand alone chapter (once you read it I'm sure you'll realize why. And secondly, if I tried to make it any bigger I probably would delay it more, so…

Anyway I hope you enjoy this one as well and I'll try to write the next one faster.

Tayrion

Cure my tragedy…

Rogue was sitting in her room listening to the radio. Ever since Remy kissed her, she had been feeling really strange. Remy's memories were still a whirlpool she couldn't understand. She couldn't see clear what now was part of her mind and it felt to her like she was amnesiac. It was very frustrating. Every time she felt like she was close to uncovering what was behind a blurred event in her mind, it was as if a wave came and swept clear the pieces. And then she had to start over again. What made this all the more frustrating was the confusing feeling she had, that these memories belonged to her and she should by all means remember them.

Remy's powers had manifested once or twice destroying the coffee cup she was holding this morning, and shattering Bobby's bat as it connected with the charged up ball she pitched to him, in the afternoon's baseball game she participated, in an effort to loosen up and forget herself for a while. It was fortunate that no one was hurt.

His emotions were also mixed up with hers. A tornado, which in its path took within it, her own emotions and left her feeling just plain weird. A love for herself she hadn't felt before, battling it out against her own self -pity. Or was that Remy's? She couldn't make out what was hers. There was also within her a sadness and fear for the safety of a person she didn't know. Or at least wasn't sure who it might be. And then her attention was distracted by the tune of a song in the radio and she was consumed once more by that sadness and helplessness she felt wasn't hers. She was sure she never heard the song before. But if she hadn't, then why would listening to just the opening tune affect her so? Again the obvious answer of Remy came to her mind. She tried to listen to the lyrics of the song hoping they might help her make sense of the sadness she felt. The song gave off a sad nostalgic feeling from the start. It begun in medium tempo like a ballad, with the electric guitar and the voice of the singer softly lulling of something heartbreaking.

_Remember all the times that we used to play, you were lost and I would save you._

An image then flashed in her mind, of her –or was it Remy- playing with a much younger girl. The girl looked so happy and innocent that it broke her heart –for some reason-.

_I don't think those feelings will ever fade, you were born a part of me._

She then saw herself hugging this girl, with such love and tenderness, almost afraid that she might break, but also afraid to let her go, as if she would disappear the moment she opened her arms.

_I was never good at hiding anything, my thoughts break me._

_Do you understand what you mean to me? You are my faith._

She then saw herself cry uncontrollably, almost breaking down, and the girl was holding her hand supportively and trying to whisper to her soothing words. "Don't worry… I'll be ok…" These words echoed in her mind.

And then the chorus kicked in with heavy guitars and a soul-wrenching cry from the singer. A desperate cry for help for some grave injustice being done. Obviously a cry to God. And her eyes wept.

_Won't you cure my tragedy! Won't you cure my tragedy!_

_Don't take her smile away from me. She's broken and I'm far away._

She then stood –in her mind- over the bed of the girl, who lay still, and so peaceful as if she was sleeping. Only she knew that there was something wrong. She wasn't just sleeping. And she was holding her hand and crying, cursing God for this.

_Won't you cure my tragedy! Won't you cure my tragedy!_

_If you made this world a stage for me, then I hope that you can hear me scream._

She then saw herself in a room that she hadn't seen before, but strangely felt so familiar. She was destroying everything she got her hands on. She felt anger, desperation and hopelessness.

The music and the voice became soft and sad once again.

_When I sit and think of the days we shared,_

Her mind then transported her in a park. It was a beautiful day and she was having picnic with the little girl. Her face was glowing, happy beyond the power of words can convey. It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

_And the nights you covered before me._

She was laying on her bed with the little girl beside her and she was reading to her from a book. The girl looked back at her with wonder in her eyes and such admiration. She loved her with all her heart. That was for sure.

_Every little thing that I ever did, you would stand by me_

She then saw herself in an antique store, and the young girl would run happily in the store asking questions about everything. The enthusiasm of a child is always something very endearing.

_Every time you'd cry it would take my wind, my heart would break._

The young girl was obviously very sad about something. And she found herself desperately trying to make her feel better. And the more she failed to do so, the more she couldn't breathe.

_If I could be strong like you were for me, you are my faith!_

Again she saw the young girl try to comfort her and telling her not to worry, before the chorus of the song came once more to a thundering start.

_Won't you cure my tragedy! Won't you cure my tragedy!_

_Don't take her smile away from me, she's broken and I'm far away._

She saw herself talking to the phone, receiving what could only be awful news and then destroying everything in her room crying.

_If you made the world a stage for me, then I hope that you can hear me scream._

She then fell to her knees, cursing. Cursing fate, cursing God, cursing herself, cursing anyone and everything for this grave injustice.

_I can't take it anymore, I can't feel this anymore, won't you take and give her pain to me, cause my whole life I made mistakes_

She then saw the devil himself standing in front of her, extending his hand to her. She stood there for what seemed an eternity and then finally shook it, as the song came to it's heart shattering end.

In the medical facility of the mansion…

Remy lay on the bed of the medical facility once more. He was not peaceful though. In his semi- comatose condition he was twisting and turning and painful screams were heard every time he opened his mouth, that sent shivers down the spine of Hank McCoy, who was sitting there watching him with a sad look on his face.

Won't you cure my tragedy…

To be continued…

Note: The above lyrics are from the song "Cure my tragedy" by Cold. I don't like writing songfics, but I believe that music enhances everything that we experience (reading, playing, working and living in general.). Plus the lyrics could have very well been written for Gambit in my story… :-) More info later on.

Star-of-Chaos – Mercy???!?? Who is Mercy?? (I'm not joking, I really don't know who she is.)

Enchantedlight- I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and I hope you like this one as well. I'm sorry though for not being able to update sooner.

Streetwise Girl- Thanks for the compliments, and yes he is alive. Hope you liked this one as well, as the mystery continues and the end is almost here. :-) Heh heh

Ishandahalf- Something is afoot you say? You're damn right I say… :-) as to what Remy is talking about, well… some clues were thrown in this chapter but the whole story will be revealed in the next couple of chapters.

Leann- Heh… I know the questions are many, but slowly more and more answers will be revealed. Starting from this chapter. Sorry again for not being able to write this sooner.

Chronicles Bailey- Only time will tell whether they'll be together, although right now things don't look so good for them do they??


	17. The calm before the storm

Hi again guys… I hate saying this every single time, but again sorry for the delay. It seems that from now on I'll be able to write only one chapter every 10 or so days. On the other hand there are only 3 more chapters left to go so the end is near. Yes… I'm going for a round number of 20 chapters, which is the reason of the varying sizes of each chapter (that and content). Anyways on to the good stuff (at least I hope you find it good… :) )

Tayrion

The Calm before the storm

Logan entered Rogue's room and found her sitting in front of her window looking out, obviously lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts darling'." Said Logan in a soft voice.

"Hey Logan" said Rogue without turning around. "Just trying to clear my head from all the fuss Remy's psyche is creating. Dat's all… Damnit!" cursed Rogue at the sudden Cajun accent that came from her mouth.

"I'm guessing you're not succeeding in controlling it completely."

"You're guessing right. As a matter of fact I can't control it at all. …How's Remy?" Asked Rogue hesitantly.

"Haven't you been to see him?" asked Logan curiously.

"No. Couldn't bear to face him. I mean what would I say to him if he woke up? What would he think of me? I almost put him in a coma." Said Rogue bitterly. "He won't want anything to do with me and I wouldn't blame him."

"He'll be fine according to Hank darlin'. But he better wish he's not up any time soon. Cause if I get my hands on him… It's not your fault what happened Rogue. He knew fully well what would happen and still he chose to act in the most reckless way possible, causing you more harm yet again."

"He's the one laying on our medical center's bed Logan not me! He's the one who got hurt."

"Yeah but look at the grief he caused you Rogue! You don't need to find excuses for him constantly. What he did was wrong and you know it."

"Yeah but I could have stopped him Logan. I could have broken it off, but I didn't. You know why? Because I wanted it to happen! And now he… he…" Rogue tried to refrain herself from bursting to tears.

"Darling that's the point. You were found in a weak moment. He knew that you had a weak spot for him and he shouldn't have done what he did."

"So you're saying that he couldn't have been caught in a weak moment? You're saying that I couldn't possibly make someone do something like that? That's what I always believed about myself and Remy is the first man to make me feel special; that he could do things for me that he wouldn't normally do. But I'm guessing that's just my little fantasy right?" said Rogue bitterly.

Logan sighed. _She's totally taking this the wrong way._ "You're a wonderful person and a beautiful woman Rogue. You know that's not what I meant. …Damn… I don't know… maybe I am trying to find excuses to blame him… Something about him… just doesn't feel right…"

"Well… you needn't worry about him and me any more…" said Rogue with obvious pain in her voice. "I'm sure that after what happened he won't come near me again."

Logan sat in silence. He hated watching Rogue like that. He approached her slowly and gave her a warm hug. "You know I love you, don't you kiddo? I would do anything for you…"

Rogue nodded her head and smiled weakly at Logan. "If I sound abrupt or seem unreasonable to you some times, it is exactly because I don't want anything to happen to you."

Rogue looked lovingly at the older Xman. "I know Logan, but I'm old enough to be able to make my own mistakes right?… I'm just glad to have you there after I make them." She said smiling.

Logan smiled back at Rogue. "Anytime sweetie. But I want you to do something for me. If you remember anything from the memories of Gambit swirling in your mind, anything weird or suspicious, I want you to tell me. Maybe I can make some sense about this guy. I'm sure the Professor could help you a lot in that department."

The Professor entered slowly and quietly the med room of the mansion, so as not to disturb Remy. Hank greeted him.

"Well Hank, how is our patient?"

"I think he'll be alright Professor. Luckily for him Rogue was able to break it off before any permanent damage had been done. It'll take him a couple of days though I reckon to fully recover."

"Hmm… Can he register anything at the state he currently is?" asked the Professor.

"I… I do not know Professor. Given that I've never been on the receiving end of Rogue's power and the variables of duration and intensity of the contact, I couldn't say for sure. But Remy is not currently in a comatose state. There is heavy brain activity and his body seems to react to various stimuli. So I'd say he is more likely in a form of a slumber."

The Professor approached the 'sleeping' Remy and looked at him intensely. "You know Hank… This young man has troubled me a great deal. His behavior is… strange to say the least. Although he has shown a great interest in joining the team, he almost always acts as if he won't be around for long. I can not figure out why. And of course there's the added mystery of the person he's so worried about."

"I know what you mean Professor. He really got me worried when he came last night and told me all those things. It's obvious that someone close to him is very ill, but I can't understand his stubborn refusal of disclosing any more information on the subject."

"I've come to a point where I've begun to wonder whether I made the right choice by inviting him to join us. But I don't like that about myself Hank. I don't like not being able to trust someone, especially someone so talented, who seems to be so heavily troubled. I want to trust him and I want to be able to help him. Because it has become obvious that he also has trust issues, which is why he kept from us the truth about being Gambit and why he is keeping from us the truth about this person he's so worried about. The kid obviously hasn't met with a lot of kindness and compassion in his life so far. That's why I want to believe in him."

"I understand where you're coming from professor and I admit that I feel the same way, but you mustn't be so hard on yourself. We must not forget that Remy has given us plenty of reasons not to trust him."

"I'm also troubled with his fixation on Rogue. I mean… I'd like to believe that he really cares about her, but I can't help but wonder… I mean… what was he trying to accomplish with what he did last night. He knew that this would happen, so why did he do it. Was it really that he couldn't resist his passion… I would love to be able to see what's going on in his mind right now…"

Remy found himself lost in a barren world. Anywhere he looked, he saw rock and sand. The landscape never seemed to change. _Where am I? De heat is unbearable! I shouldn't be here…_ He started walking towards the sun, since it was the only visible and clear sign. He walked for what seemed like hundreds of miles, and yet the landscape remained the same. He could see nothing on the horizon._ I shouldn't be here. Where am I? What am I doing?_ Desolation and ugliness all around him and no way to escape. _Why? I don't belong here. I shouldn't be here._ _I'm lost!_ He tried walking a couple more steps, but he found his legs failing him. He stumbled to the ground. _Maybe it's more fitting if I lay here and at least offer de vultures a good meal._ He thought with bitterness, as a couple of the flying scavengers swirled above him. And as he slowly succumbed to the lure of easy defeat, he saw far ahead something small glowing in the sun. It glowed vibrant white filling his heart with hope and strength once more.

He urged his uncooperative limbs forward again, mustering all his will and strength. After a long and arduous attempt he finally reached his goal and in front of him he saw a little white lily, right in the middle of this hellish desert. It was beautiful. It filled his heart with joy and a sense of purpose. He would survive if for nothing else to just see and tend to this little miracle. He was blissful during the moments he stood there and looked at it, but then it seemed so fragile. And as suddenly as it appeared, it started to wither slowly. Remy panicked. He couldn't believe that this was happening; he was at a loss. He couldn't just let this miracle wither. He knelt down and gently pulled it out of the ground. He would find for this lily a better place to bloom, even if he had to endure this hell longer.

So carrying his treasure, he started walking again trying to find an oasis. He endured the heat and the desperation once more, but this time he would not give up. He would persevere for his miracle. After a while he saw from afar what seemed like an oasis. There where tall palm trees, a small lake and lots of green. He could not believe what he was seeing. He had done it! He found a safe haven for his lily. He ran the distance to the oasis anxious to see the lily safe again.

But just before he entered the oasis he met a snake. It was large and beautiful and as it looked at him, Remy thought he saw in the snake's eyes the wisdom of centuries.

"I've been waiting you Remy." Said the snake, and its ancient voice made Remy shiver.

"I… I have to get to dat oasis to save my… little miracle…" said Remy as he held out the little white lily he had, that was starting to wither.

"I can help you Remy, and I will. But I must ask of you something first."

"What? Anyting!" said Remy in an anxious voice.

"I need you to leave behind a piece of your heart."

Remy looked with disbelief and fear. How could he do something like that? "I… I can't do dis… Why would you ask of me such a ting?"

"It is not for my benefit Remy. It's just the way it has to be. I try to help all things, that's why I have this oasis. But you have to realize Remy that everything good comes with a price. To achieve something great you always have to sacrifice something else you value. That's the way things have always been. I do not make the rules Remy, I just learnt how to live with them. I wish it could be any other way Remy, but unfortunately this is the only way." The snake seemed very sincere to Remy and he realized that if he was to save his lily, he would have to do what the snake told him. But he still couldn't do it. The piece of his heart he would have to sacrifice was also filled with love, passion, desire, tenderness and hope. These feelings he knew, he would lose them forever. But he had no choice. Or did he? He was Gambit after all. Maybe… just maybe he could later on find a way to reclaim them. But for now he had to do it. It was the only way he could save his lily in time.

"D'accord. I'm ready." Said Remy determined.

And as he walked in the oasis, and the piece of his heart left his body and got left behind, he whispered to the wind. _I love you cherie, I'm sorry._

As Remy stirred uneasy in his slumber, a single card lay outside the oasis in the hot desert floor. The queen of hearts.

Outside the mansion a dark figure stood. It looked on with intent and said: "It's time!"

To be continued…

Streetwise Girl- I've noticed that, but maybe it's because I continue to torture him in my story that you feel compelled to use these words. :-) Some more mystery in this one, although I've given a lot more clues as to what's going on.

Star-of-Chaos – Oh… That Mercy… well… I'm not writing Remy as he was written in the comics, and from what you might have seen so far that goes for his family as well. I've used a quite different origin than the one they used in the comics. As to whether he'll wake up soon… well the comments from Professor and Hank were hopeful non?

Ishandahalf- Glad you think so ish, this time around I tried divulging a little more of the story without actually telling anything specific. I don't know if I succeeded though. Even if I didn't succeed, well there are only a couple of chapters left, so you'll know pretty soon (hint hint)

Leann- Thanks for the compliment (about me being evil). I love being (pinky in the side of the mouth a la Dr. Evil) …Eevil… Do you know this song? If you know it and you know the story behind it then it is a very big clue… (hint hint)

Chronicles Bailey- What is not cool??? I hope it means that it is not cool in a … cool way … eh? :-)

Enchantedlight- Glad you liked it… If you know the song the same goes for you as I mentioned to leann above…:-)

Haruechan- Wow… Thanks a lot Harue… I appreciate the thumbs up. As to your critique, I agree with you, it's just that I have so precious little time for writing this story, due to work overload (which is the reason for the late updates) that once I finish each chapter I'm just so eager to post it that some times even when I read it again a lot of mistakes slip by me. I hate it because I find it unacceptable for someone who knows English as well as I think I do, to make such stupid mistakes when writing a story. I'll try to be more careful in the future. Thanks again for your kind words and beijos to you too. :-)


	18. A less than Perfect Storm

I really don't know what to say anymore but sorry. The work, the summer vacation ( I went away for a week to relax and swim a bit… :-) ) and of course the European cup (what can I say I love soccer…) has thrown my schedule completely off. Anyways… 2 more chapters left before the end.

A less than perfect storm

Tayrion

The attack came as suddenly as a summer storm. The outer walls and defenses of the mansion were destroyed before anyone could even bat an eyelash. Logan was the first one to run outside to find the source of the attack. He then saw a lonely figure standing where the main gate of the mansion used to stand. He was just standing there as if he was waiting for the x-men to show.

He recognized him as the guy who had attacked Scott, Kurt and Rogue and had abducted him a few days ago. His anger swelled up inside him. With a sudden 'snikt', his claws came out and he started running towards the attacker, without waiting for reinforcements. _You got me once Bub, but I didn't have the chance to fight you then. This time you're not getting away from me._

Just as Logan was about to deliver the first blow, the Professor contacted him telepathically which distracted him just for a few seconds. _No __Logan__! We should first find out what he wants!_ Taking advantage of Logan's hesitation Crane raised his fist to strike a blow at Logan. _Damn!_ That's what Logan thought last before being propelled several feet away from Crane, by a powerful punch that could probably have broken his jaw if it wasn't adamantium supported.

At that point Scott and Ororo came out to the mansion's ground. Ororo immediately released a powerful tornado to try and keep Crane immobilized. At the same time, Kurt and Bobby appeared out of thin air some feet away from Crane, and Bobby despite being dizzy from the teleportation, concentrated and froze some of the air around Crane to effectively imprison him in a block of ice, leaving just his head out of it.

Scott then stepped forward and spoke to Crane in an authoritative tone. "Ok. As you see we immobilized you. Now tell me what it is that you want exactly?"

Crane just looked at him and laughed. "You immobilized me? Is that what you think?" As he said these words the block of ice around him started to rapidly melt and suddenly Scott found himself trapped in an exact same block of ice. Ororo was the first to react and she released an electric discharge straight to the chest of Crane. At first it seemed like it had hurt him but then he just looked at her and smiled. Kurt and Bobby froze as they saw Ororo being struck by the very same lightning that's usually hers to command. Ororo fell to the ground gasping for air as she felt her entire body burning. As Crane started approaching the fallen Ororo, Kurt teleported right next to her and then teleported her inside the mansion, to safety.

Scott using his optic blast started melting the block of ice that was holding him. In the meantime Logan, who had come around from the punch attacked him once more, but this time he didn't do so alone, as Hank McCoy had also come out to the mansion's garden. They both let out an angry, almost animal, growl and fell upon their attacker. Crane realizing that the biggest threat was Logan, he blocked his attacks grabbing both of Logan's hands and keeping them at bay, while leaving himself open for Hank's attacks. Hank's claws tore the side of Crane causing him extreme pain, but Crane didn't back down nor did he release his hold of Logan. He was obviously far more powerful than Logan and tried to force him to his knees. As Logan felt his bones aching, Crane was hit by Scott's optic blast, which forced him to release his hold of Logan. As Crane fell to his knees, Hank readied himself to deliver a powerful blow to him. But then Crane lift his head and with eyes glowing crimson red, fired a blast from close range at Hank which sent him tumbling to the ground unconscious.

The Professor who was telepathically linking the whole of the X-Men team, contacted Scott. _He can absorb the energy you're throwing at him and then rechannel it back at you._ Scott knew that the Professor was right. _But then how do we stop him Professor?_ The Professor then told Scott:_ You keep him occupied as much as you can and I'll try to access his mind and find out what he wants, or else I'll try to shut him down._

At that point the badly hurt Logan interjected something in their minds. _Professor I have a feeling his actually holding back. I felt his power when he tried to force me down and when Hank tore right at his ribs. I'm not certain but I think he can take us out for fun._

Cyclops quickly cut him._ You should be more careful of what you say telepathically __Logan__ as the whole team is connected. _Then standing right next to him told him out loud: "Bobby is listening and Kurt too. They don't need to know such negative suppositions, especially if it means them being more nervous in the battle." With that Scott run forward and fired a beam straight at Crane. Crane smiled and just took it straight in the chest. Then with a devious smile in his face, he fired a beam of his own from his eyes straight back at Scott. Before it hit him though, Scott released another beam from his eyes to block the one aimed at him, and then concentrated very hard to push the concentrated energy beam back at Crane. Crane was caught unprepared by Scott's trick and he was struck by the collective beam and sent flying through the Mansion's gardens right through the outside wall.

Bobby let out an excited cry and smiled. He then went through the wall to follow Crane's flight, before Scott had a chance to stop him. He was sent right back through the hole of the wall flying. Logan caught him though before he crashed into the wall of the mansion. Needless to say Bobby was out cold.

In the Professor's office Ororo was lying badly hurt on the couch Kurt was looking at the Professor anxiously and Rogue had just burst through the door.

Kurt signaled to her to remain quiet as the Professor was concentrating.

After a while the Professor gave up. "It's no use! I can not access his mind. I can't read it and I certainly can't turn him off. I have to figure out something now as Scott and Logan are running out of options."

"What's going on Professor?" asked Rogue very worried. "Who is this guy?"

"Take a look for yourself Rogue." Said the Professor pointing out of the window.

Rogue froze as she saw once more the assailant who had attacked them twice in the past. But this time he was attacking them in their sanctuary. But that's not why she froze and started turning pale. The Professor seeing Rogue's reaction got worried. "Rogue… Are you ok?"

"I…I… I…think I… know him." Rogue managed to stutter.

The Professor and Kurt seemed confused. "But of course you know him Rogue. He is the one who attacked you before isn't he?" asked the Professor.

"No… I mean… I REALLY KNOW him. I… or maybe Remy…?" said Rogue hesitantly.

The Professor's interest was now peaked. "Rogue… Is there any chance that Remy might know something about this guy?"

"I… I…don't know… Maybe…" Rogue seemed lost. She was confused and worried. The Professor turned her head so that she would look him in the eyes.

"Rogue look at me… I can help you sort out the memories in your mind if you let me. And if there's a chance to help Scott and Logan I believe we should do it."

Rogue seemed afraid. "I… don't know Professor. I…"

"Rogue… I promise you. You will be fine. I'll be with you the whole time. Rogue we're running out of time. Please let me help you."

Rogue seemed scared and uncertain. But she took in a deep breath and said: "Ok Professor. Do what you must."

Logan tried to blindside Crane, who was busy trying to deal with Scott. Logan took out his adamantium claws and jumped at Crane. Right before Logan had a chance to strike a blow at him, Crane turned around to face him and with lightning fast reflexes grabbed Logan by the throat and slammed him to the ground full force. From the high force of the impact, Logan lost his breath momentarily. He gasped for air as he clutched at his severely aching sides. After dealing with Logan, Crane turned once more to Scott. He fired an energy beam towards him and Scott managed at the last minute to jump out of its way. As Logan regained his breath he looked suspiciously at Crane. _What's going on here. He could have fried me with that energy beam and instead he chose to hurt me with physical force. He's just toying with us. He doesn't want to harm us permanently._

As Logan stirred and tried to regain his composure, Crane turned to him and got ready to strike another blow, before Logan had a chance to defend himself. At that moment Kurt materialized next to Logan, grabbed him and teleported far to safety, just as Crane's blow struck the ground were Logan used to be.

Meanwhile Ororo came around in the Professor's office and saw Rogue and the Professor seemingly awake, but not responding.

_Don't you worry Rogue I' m right here with you._ The Professor and Rogue were standing in a desolate landscape and in the middle there was a huge tornado. "We have to get in there Rogue" said the professor. "If we want to have any chance of dealing with Remy's memories we're going to have to get to the middle of that tornado."

"I'm not sure I can do that professor. It might suck me in. And then I'll be lost in his memories forever." Said Rogue who was beginning to get more and more afraid.

"I won't let that happen Rogue. I'll be your anchor, I promise you that I will not let go no matter what. You have to trust me in this Rogue. I know what I'm doing." Said the Professor as he took hold of Rogue's hand.

Rogue still looked uncertain, but she took a deep breath and started walking towards the tornado with the Professor right by her side.

With each step she felt her heart becoming more and more heavy, but she drew strength from the professor who was silently urging her forward.  She was a step away from the edge of the tornado. From within it voices were heard. Remy's voice and her own intertwined. It was a very bizarre and frightening experience for Rogue. In that last step she hesitated and turned and looked at the Professor unsure whether she could actually take that last step. She was afraid. But not just afraid about herself. She realized now that she was beginning to be afraid of what she would find out. Was that her own fear or was it Remy's? She was very confused. "Professor I don't think I can do this."

"Rogue listen to me. I know that you must be very confused and scared, but I promise you again, that as long as I'm here with you I will not let anything happen to you. You've got to trust me. We must do this Rogue. It might be the only way that we can stop this assailant. We must find out If Remy knows anything about him. It might be our only chance Rogue. Now let's do this."

Rogue gritted her teeth and taking a deep breath entered the swirling tornado.

Meanwhile outside on the mansion's grounds, Crane delivered a thunderous blow at Scott that sent him flying through the air straight into the small lake that was in the middle of the mansion's gardens. Immediately Kurt went after him, as Logan made one last attempt at stopping this seemingly invincible brute.

Logan stood his ground and waited for Crane to make the first move. Crane seeing him, smiled and started walking towards Logan. "You amuse me Logan. You are without a doubt the most stubborn guy I have ever met. You just don't know when you are outclassed or even when you are beaten do you?" said Crane in a mocking tone.

"I'm standing aren't I?" asked Logan. "Which means that I ain't beaten. And since you ain't never gonna put me down, I guess that I'll just keep on standing." Said Logan with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh you think so do you?" asked Crane as he came to a halt just a feet away fro Logan. He looked at Logan really angrily. "Let's see how you deal with this!"

To be continued…

Star-Of-Chaos – I was actually going for bizarre, but strange is also good… :-) Did you guess right about the dark figure? It wasn't THAT hard was it?

Streetwise Girl- The dream was neat????? As I said above I was going for bizarre, weird or at least strange but neat??? Neat??????????????????? :-)

And when you say everything is falling into place does that mean that you figured out what's going on? And why the evil laugh??? I thought I only did the evil laugh!!! :-)

Enchantedlight- Yeah! Gr on him!! That's right!!!  But are you sure you're accusing him justly??? :-)

Misty7- The reason for not making X3 a Wolvie oriented film would be the fact that Jackman said he ain't doing 4. So number 3 should be a sort of passing of the torch to a new generation. And I'm certain that a character like Remy could fill in for Logan in the future.

Ishandahalf- actually now it's only two chapters left. Yes 20 will be the last chapter. Although to tell you the truth I had thought of a second story which picks up right after this one finishes, but now I can't see me doing it and doing it justice. I mean it's getting harder and harder for me to find the time to write this and I'm afraid that if I start writing a second story 2 things might happen: Either I will not complete it, which will be awful; or I will not do write it as good as I want it to come off, which will be equally awful. So I'm still not sure.

Haruechan- Sorry about the length of the last chapter (and you're probably not going too impressed with the length of this one either) I just want to finish with number 20, and I'm trying to fit them all exactly so as to finish with that number. :-) I'm glad you liked the song from Cold. I have to say that I agree with you which is why I used it after all… :-)

Leann- Sorry sweetie, but as you've noticed it's long past 10 days and I just managed to wrap up this chapter. I don't know what else to say anymore but sorry. It's getting harder and harder to find the time I need to write this. And don't worry about not knowing the story behind the song. By next chapter most of the questions will be answered, and I'll tell you the story behind the song.

Next: Probably all of the questions will be answered. :-)  


	19. Enemy within our gates

Hello everyone. This time around, since we reached the end and the answers to the questions, we have a larger than usual chapter. I hope it lives up to everything I expected of this. Anyways don't let me stall any longer. Enjoy…

Tayrion

Enemy within our gates

Logan stared at Crane defiantly as the two of them stood face to face. Logan was the first to move. He lunged forward with his claws protracted, aiming straight for the chest of Crane. Crane effortlessly sidestepped to avoid Logan's attack. Logan though had calculated on that exact response. So he cut his attack short and abruptly twisted his body to strike at Crane on his thigh. His Claws pierced Crane's flesh through and through. Crane screamed in agony as the attack caught him completely by surprise. In his anger and agony he delivered a thunderous right hand at Logan, who was momentarily immobilized having his claws stuck in Crane's leg and had little chance to avoid the hit. Logan flew through the air until a tree cut his flight short. He fell down unconscious.

Rogue and the professor had just stepped through the tornado and while Rogue expected to experience chaos and turbulence within, she was met by peace and tranquility. Her surprise was noticed by the professor. "I told you there was nothing to worry about Rogue. The tornado you saw, was a form of defence, created by your subconscious. Our minds are places of order and serenity. We are the ones creating the chaos within. We can see now the memories belonging to Remy, and you shouldn't fear them. You should remember that you're safe from whatever you experience here, and that whatever we see from now on, are NOT your experiences and choices but Remy's."

Rogue silently nodded her head, but inside she still felt scared. Not scared for her life, but scared of the possibility that the 'idea' of Remy that was carved in her heart and mind, might be spoiled and ultimately destroyed, by what she saw in her mind.

As the Professor, still holding Rogue's hand walked forward, they came to a southern –style house, with a big garden. It was very beautiful and felt so familiar to Rogue. The inside of the house seemed dark and dusty. Everything was like a blur, but had very negative feelings emanating from all around. When they entered the house it was like someone else was dictating Rogue's steps to a predetermined course. She immediately headed to what seemed like the living room of the house. There she saw a very beautiful woman that almost glowed in that dark and gloomy room. She sat in an arm chair resting peacefully. Her pregnant state not spoiling the image she gave off. She seemed to Rogue almost like an angel. As she approached her quietly, the woman slowly opened her eyes and upon seeing Rogue, she smiled radiantly. A smile that filled Rogue with warmth. "Hey sweetie." Said the woman smiling. "Come sit here beside me. I want to tell you something." Rogue moved obediently next to the woman, whose voice filled her with love and a feeling of safety, and sat beside her on the arm of the chair. "Now that the baby is coming I want you to help me care for it and love it. You know that daddy is very busy this time of year, so you'll be the man of the house. Your little sister will want you to love her very much and she will look up to you, when she arrives. You think you'll be able to do that honey?" said the woman with a soft and loving voice.

"Sure ting mom" said Rogue. The woman looked back at her lovingly and hugged her very tenderly. "That's my Remy".

The professor then appeared next to Rogue. "Rogue we have to move forward." He said sternly. For a minute Rogue seemed hesitant to let go of the memory, but then she regained her composure and allowed the professor to lead her forward.

She walked outside of the living room, but then she heard baby cries coming from the second floor of the house. Hesitantly she went up the stairs to the second floor of the house, and entered a room just in front of her. A baby's cries were the first thing she heard as she walked in. She saw a man sitting in a chair holding a baby. Tears were running down the man's face as he was rocking the baby and as he turned and looked at her straight in the eyes, he burst into crying. Amongst the sobs he told her: "I'm sorry Remy… I'm sorry… She didn't make it…"

To her growing horror she took a couple of more steps forward and stood next to a large bed in the middle of the room. There she saw the woman that she had just left downstairs, lying still as if she was sleeping. She seemed so peaceful with an almost unnatural glow surrounding her face. Rogue slowly found herself in the brink of tears. She found it difficult to breathe as something seemed to clutch at her heart and squeezing unbearably hard. She starting muttering not by a will of her own: "…m… mom?? Mom!"

The woman did not respond and realization started dawning at her. She was dead. She started shouting among sobs. "Mom!! Mommy!!"

The professor then appeared again next to her and forced her to look at him. "Rogue listen to me. Rogue! Look at me. Snap out of it, this is Remy's memories Rogue. Calm yourself and take deep breaths. Rogue slowly but steadily begun to calm down with the help of the professor.

As she now looked around her, the room had changed. It seemed as though it was completely abandoned, as dust and spider-webs now covered the furniture. A baby's cries were once more heard. She got out of the room. A loud grumpy voice was heard from downstairs. "Remy!!! Go see what de damned ting is crying about!!"

Rogue then started walking towards another room on the second floor. The crying became louder as she entered the room. It was obvious that the room was not taken care of very well. Clothes and baby toys were scattered recklessly all around. She picked up some stuff she found lying on the floor and put them aside in an effort to make it seem tidier. As she approached the baby's crib in the middle of the room, she saw the most beautiful thing she had seen in all her life. The baby stopped crying as she saw her standing over her crib. She looked back at Rogue with her big blue eyes and it seemed to Rogue that through her eyes all the good and innocence of the world resonated. She picked her up and gently rocked her in her hands. And she whispered lovingly to her: "Shh… Everyting's gonna be alright now little Vanessa. Remy will never let anyting happen to you…"

The baby seemed to enjoy her cradle so much that she soon fell asleep in her hands.

The Professor once again intervened. "These are very old memories Rogue. We have to go further to the future if we want to find anything helpful. We have precious little time."

Out in the mansion's gardens:

Ororo once more got out to the garden. This time she was very angry. She came out just in time to see Logan propelled to a nearby tree, which only served to fuel her anger more.

The air around her started to become charged as she took to the air, in one of her currents. She hovered there above Crane and concentrated for a few seconds. Then she let out all her fury in a concentrated attack towards Crane. As the sky above them started to get darker from the gathering clouds, a lightning bolt traveled downwards and struck Crane, as a sudden gust of wind suddenly came out of nowhere along with a concentrated blizzard. At that moment Crane felt the true fury of nature, that only a weather Goddess could unleash. He fell to his knees as his skin was sizzling from the electric charge that surged though his body. Yet he was still moving. Ororo looked in disbelief as she saw that Crane was still making an attempt to stand up. Any other creature would have gone down.

Crane with extreme difficulty managed to stand up and through gritted teeth he spoke. "Remarkable effort weather witch, but not enough to put me d…" Crane did not have time to finish what he was saying. "AAARGGH!!" He screamed in pain as at that moment a red energy beam struck him from behind, dropping him face-first down to the ground.

"How about this one you bastard?" said Scott who came up from behind Crane.

Back inside the mind of Rogue:

Her surroundings seemed to change every so often, which left her disoriented for a while. She blinked hard trying to focus on something, to get a grip on the environment around her. Her eyes fell upon a beautiful apothecary table. It seemed really old, yet preserved very well. She looked around her and she realized she was now in an antique store. A voice was heard from behind her calling Remy's name. It was a young voice filled with joy and life. She turned around and saw a little beautiful girl running towards her, with arms wide open. "Remy! Remy! Catch me! Catch me!" Although Rogue was surprised, she opened her arms and welcomed the child that fell into her arms and wrapped her little arms around Rogue.

"Remy can I talk to you for a minute." A voice came again from behind Rogue. She turned around with the little girl still in her arms, and she saw a well dressed man standing in front of her. "Hello Vanessa! How are you doing darling?" said the man to the little girl. Vanessa shyly turned and buried her face to Rogue's chest smiling. Rogue was confused as if she had no control whatsoever of herself much less of what was going on. "Vanessa can you go and play for a while so that I can speak to your brother?" said the man again. Rogue through no will of her own let go of Vanessa, who run to the back of the store laughing happily. The man in front of Rogue now looked back at her very seriously. "Remy, listen. I know that you are 18 years old, so that means that this antique store is yours. But keeping Vanessa is a whole other matter. They can use your father's suicide to claim that you did not grow in a good environment, or that it left you psychological scars that could be harmful to your sister." Rogue was hit with a wave of emotions. Hurt, helplessness and hate. A hate for 'her' father, who had done such a horrible thing leaving 'her' and Vanessa alone, something that could now cost 'her' Vanessa. "We could make a case for you in court if you are adamant in keeping her but it's not going to be easy. I think your best option is to let her go to a foster family. Plus I think it would be best for her."

As Rogue was starting to get very upset and emotional everything around her froze. The professor entered the store. "Rogue, I know that you want to know about Remy's past, but our main is goal is to find what Remy knows about the man who is attacking us." Said the professor.

Rogue looked back at him confused. "Professor I have no idea what's going on here? Why are you speaking to me as if I'm controlling what's going on. I thought it was you who guides me through these memories." She said in protest.

"You may think so Rogue, but we're inside your own mind. You dictate where we go next, even if you do not realize it. So please try to focus on more recent events." Said the professor, more softly this time.

Rogue sighed in frustration. "I didn't ask for this you know!" she said feeling as if she's being accused.

"I didn't want to imply that you've done something wrong Rogue. I'm just trying to help you realize that you have the control of where we're going to go next."

Rogue looked back to the professor, with hesitation painted all over her face. "Alright professor I'm going to try."

Outside in the mansion's garden:

Scott and Ororo stood over their fallen adversary and were joined by Logan who had come around pretty quickly from the blow he received.

Logan still had his claws protracted and warned his two teammates. "Be careful! I don't think he is out yet."

As the words left his mouth, the air around them begun to get charged. Before they had a chance to react they were all hit by powerful electric charges, and they were thrown away from their adversary, who was now slowly getting up.

"You can not defeat me X-Men! You are way over your head with me!" shouted Crane as he stood tall. Ororo was down and out as was Scott. Logan lay on the floor and barely moved as his skin was still sizzling from the shock, but he was not yet down. He mustered all of his strength and determination and started to get to his feet. Then through gritted teeth he said to Crane: "Maybe so… But you'll never down me bub! No matter what you throw at me I'll keep coming back for more. Do you think you can handle that?"

Crane looked at Logan angrily and screaming with frustration he charged at Logan.

"Professor! Where are you? Where am I?" shouted Rogue as she found herself yet again in new surroundings. She was now in a darkly lit room. As she scanned the room around her she noticed an open laptop on the table in front of her. She approached it and saw that there was a notification for a new message on the screen. Hesitantly she clicked the new message. The message itself read:

_Gambit I was very pleased with the results of your previous work. If you check your bank account I'm sure you'll be satisfied with the little bonus that I threw in. BTW if you're interested I have another problem that needs solving. The fee will be double what you got for the last one._

_Contact me._

_The Doctor_

Then she also noticed the message button on the phone was blipping. Feeling somewhat scared of what she would hear she pressed play. She heard a woman's voice, who was obviously very upset. "_Remy hi.__ It's __Helena__. I've tried to reach you a couple of times but I couldn't find you. It's Vanessa Remy. It's gotten worse. She can't even stand on her own two feet the last couple of days. She's also burning up with fever and she's been crying your name over and over again. You've got to come over Remy. We don't know what to do any more. There were a couple of doctors here to see her and they were at a loss. I… (the woman suppressed a sob)…They say she hasn't got much time yet. My baby is going to die Remy. (said the woman as she burst into crying) We don't know what…(pulling herself together she continued)… I just thought that you should know Remy. Hope I see you soon._

As the message ended Rogue felt anger, frustration and helplessness surging up within her. She let out a cry as she picked the phone and threw it to the wall, shattering it. She then fell to her knees, put her face in her hands and started crying uncontrollably.

Crane stood over Logan who was just barely hanging on the verge of consciousness. He stood there looking at him smiling. "Well… what do you have to say now eh? Nothing left into you anymore eh?"

Logan looking up at him managed to put together a sentence. "I… I'm… not… dead… yet… you… piece of shit…"

Crane looked at Logan curiously. "What is it that keeps you going on so stubbornly? I swear to God…" Crane did not have time to finish what he was saying. A blipping interrupted him. The blipping was coming from the wristband he had in his hand. He looked at his wristband and as it stopped blipping, looked back at Logan and smiled. "I would love to stay and chat some more with you, but it appears that my work here is done."

And with that Crane left just as suddenly as he appeared. Leaving behind him the X-Men in a mess but not dead, and the mansion's gardens destroyed.

When Rogue lifted her head again she was sitting in a beautiful room, near a large bed. In the bed lay the same beautiful young girl she saw before, that she now knew was Vanessa. She was very pale and seemed very weak, as Rogue was holding her hand, and suppressed the tears that threatened to appear on her face. Vanessa now looked back at her with a weak but very genuine smile, that made her feel happy and unbelievably sad at the same time. Her small hand tried to squeeze Rogue's hand in a supporting manner, as she said to her softly. "Don't you worry about me Remy. I'm fine. Honestly…" she said as she tried to smile more widely to prove her point. Then whispering she continued in a mock conspiratory tone. "Now tell me what happened in your last mission?"

Rogue's heart sank. She felt she loved this girl more than life itself but there was nothing that she could do. Suddenly she felt a determination building up inside her. She was not going to let Vanessa die no matter what she had to do.

Next thing she knew Rogue was standing in a dark room. She saw in front of her a man standing there, but she couldn't make out his features. Right behind him stood another man, who was very tall and well- built. It was as if a constant shadow was falling over both of them that did not allow Rogue to see how they looked. The man in front of Rogue then told her: "Look Remy, what I did was give your sister more time. Her mutation seems to be killing her. I don't know how this could have happened. In order for me to be able to help her more, you have to do your part. I'm not saying that if you don't do what I have asked of you I'm not going to help your sister; I'm saying that in order for me to help her, you have to retrieve for me what I've asked from you. I believe that then, I'll have a much greater chance of curing your sister. So… Do we have a deal?" said the man as he extended his hand to Rogue. Rogue froze for a while. She didn't know what to do. But then, not of her own volition, her hand was wrapped around the man's hand in a firm handshake, sealing their deal. Immediately Rogue realized that something bad had happened. Then again everything around her froze, including the two men in front of her. The professor then appeared next to her, looking at the men in the shadow with curiosity. "Rogue…" he said, "Why don't you want to see who these men are?"

Rogue was confused. "What? What do you mean professor?"

"You're keeping them in the shadows Rogue. You also didn't want to hear what the actual deal that this man made with Remy was. You have to get past your fears Rogue. They may not be your fears to begin with…" said the professor stoically, "I believe that they come from Remy's psyche. But you have to force past the shadows Rogue, in order for the truth to shine. You have to try Rogue."

Rogue seemed frightened and hesitant. She wasn't sure now if she really wanted to know, and even if she did she didn't know how to do it. She concentrated hard to sort through her conflicting emotions, and soon she felt the fresh air of determination filling her senses. She would do it. She would find out the truth.

Suddenly the shadow covering the men's features started to dissipate, and Rogue stood there looking at a man she hadn't seen before and right behind him, stood the man that had attacked her and the X-Men these past days and was now wrecking havoc outside. Next to her though, the professor stood in shock looking at the face of the man in front of him.

Then he muttered in disbelief: "N… Nathan?"

Memories and images then started hitting Rogue and the professor full force as realization slowly started to dawn in them.

(Nathan and Professor)

"Charles please… If you allowed me the privilege of conducting some tests to your students, harmless tests, I swear that humanity and mutant-kind would be greatly rewarded by the results. I'm sure of it."

"I'm sorry Nathan. What you're asking is probably the only thing that I must deny you. Please my friend, accept my apology, and know that any other help you require from me you'll get it."

"That's fine Charles. **I'll just have to find another way to find the results I'm looking for.**" Said Nathan smiling.

(Nathan and Remy)

"After Crane has attacked them, you'll make your appearance for the first time and save the day for them. I know the professor is interested in you. That will just give them one more reason to accept you in faster."

(Remy and Hank in the infirmary)

Hank: "Before you leave, I would like to take some tests of you."

Remy looked at Hank curiously. "Meaning…?"

"Nothing to serious I assure you. Just some blood and DNA samples for now. The rest we can do later." Said Hank reassuringly.

"Huh… Is did standard procedure?"

"Oh yes. Everybody else has done it. I have a … library you might say, of information of this type for everyone in this mansion. Professor Xavier's instructions. You know… for any eventuality."

Remy looked at Hank surprised. "Is dat so? And where do you keep dis extremely valuable library of yours?"

"Oh but right here, in my laboratory." Said Hank as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Remy now looked shocked. "In here… But dere's hardly any security in here Hank! What happens if someone wants to steal dem?"

"Oh come on Remy… For someone to get in here, he must know exactly what he is looking for and where it is, and furthermore get through all the other securities of the mansion. Who could get through all these security systems?" asked Hank smiling.

Remy looked at Hank dead serious. "**I could!**"

Next thing she knew Rogue was awake in the Professor's office with a feeling of dread gripping her soul. The Professor was also awake and he was standing in shock and disappointment close by.

Rogue immediately got to her feet and stormed out of the Professor's office. The Professor called after her. "Rogue wait! Rogue…" But she had already got out.

She run through the mansion's corridors with one destination in mind. Her eyes were filled with tears ready to roll freely down her face. Her mind dreaded to accept what she now knew were facts, so she had to see it with her own eyes.

Reaching her destination she burst through the infirmary's doors and stood there in shock. An empty bed and the empty benches of the laboratory were the only things that awaited her.

He was gone, and with him also a small part of her heart. She fell down to her knees crying, as she still fought to come to terms with the bitter reality.

To be concluded…

Star-Of-Chaos – That's ok it happens to the best of us every now and then. :-) What did you think of this one and the story as it unfolded?

Haruechan- Glad you liked the previous chapter. This time around even more action, and more inside Rogue's mind. This time the answers are here. I wonder if everyone figured out what was going on? Anyways… Thanks for the understanding about the delays. And I forgot to tell you sorry about the opening day of the European Championship. We ruined your fiesta eh? Sorry just had to bring it up. But in the end both our teams qualify and I hope we meet again in the final! :-)

Ishandahalf- More action more Drama! Dun dun duh! And its disclosure time! Did you see THAT coming? I bet you did… Anyway… hope you liked it. Only the epilogue now left. And as for the second story… I'm not sure yet… I guess time will tell… :-)

Enchantedlight- Thanks for the kudos… I hope this was soon enough and good enough. This chapter is why this whole story was written in the first place (more or less), so I hope you enjoyed it. Only the epilogue now left. :-)

Leann- Now that everything's out, I can tell you the story behind Cure my tragedy. That song was written by the singer of Cold who wrote it for his sister who was diagnosed with cancer. Pretty heavy stuff. The song is supposed to be a letter to God.

Next: The final chapter. The epilogue of the story.


	20. Never Alone Forever

Hey guys. The chapter was actually uploaded on early August. I got a review from someone who told me that they had no idea this was up, so I'm trying to update it so that more people know that it's complete. As for another story... stay tuned.... :)

FINALLY! Hi guys. I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Believe it or not last week's delay was not my fault. As I was finishing up the epilogue, I received an email from which informed me that another story I had written waaaaay back, had apparently violated a condition of the submission's code that they have here. What that violation was, wasn't clarified and I'm still in the dark as to what that was. As a result that story (it was a 'Friends' story I'd written) was removed from the site and I was refused access for upload for a certain period of time.

Anyways... I finally managed to upload the last chapter. So before I go into Cyberspace oblivion (as I will not be writing another story –I just got a new job, which will probably take up most of my time) I want to thank you all for reading this and for taking the time to send me your thoughts about the story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it (despite the occasional delays for which once again I appologise).

So enjoy the last part.

As for me I'm signing off.

Goodbye

Tayrion

Epilogue

The next day.

Logan was pacing frustrated up and down the office of Xavier. Scott, Hank and Ororo were also there sitting more calmly in chairs, as Xavier was filling them in about what exactly happened.

"... Remy thinking that he had no other way, he decided to go through with it. He managed to get himself in the infirmary, while Crane attacked us for a simple diversion, to empty the mansion and allow Remy to take all the genetic and medical samples and information about all of you. The only ones he didn't take was Rogue's." concluded the Professor.

"Oh how precious! The bastard is sentimental! Excuse me Charlie but I think you're all taking this rather calmly. You're talking about him as though he didn't sucker us all and then stole from us!" shouted an angry Logan.

"We're all upset Logan." Said Ororo with a heavy heart, as she was starting to like Remy a lot, and hoped that he and Rogue could make it work. "But fuming over it will not accomplish anything."

"Don't worry 'ro I'm not gonna just sit around and fume about it. I made a promise to him, which I intend to keep, once I find him." Said Logan in a very menacing tone.

"Now it finally makes sense." Interjected Hank.

The others all turned and looked at Hank quizzically.

"Just before he –apparently- went and kissed Rogue, he came and found me and wanted to know whether or not I could cure a cancerous mutation. He seemed pretty pressed for time, and when I told him that odds were I couldn't, he stormed out really hurriedly. I guess he was still trying to see if he could save his little sister without betraying us."

"That's right Hank!" said Xavier. "Whenever I talked to him he tiptoed around the fact that he had someone really sick to worry about, but I could never get him to open up."

Logan seemed to get more and more frustrated. "Hey. The guy came in here with a purpose. He played us all for fools, he stole from us and he toyed with a girl's emotions to actually achieve his goal!"

"That's not true!" a voice was heard behind them, as Rogue burst in the office. "That's not true at all."

"Rogue were you eavesdropping?" asked Scott.

Rogue ignored Scott as she went on talking, looking intently at Logan. "He never toyed with my emotions."

"But darling he used you because it suited him. He knew that it was going to be hard to be fully trusted so quickly, so he forged this connection to you, to have you on his side and plus give the professor an extra reason to consider him for the team. Even worse he then exploited your feelings to use your powers to his advantage and gain access to the infirmary without any suspicious look. That's a very manipulative and scum person in my book."

"Look... You don't know him like I do. He would never do that." Said Rogue in protest.

"But darlin' that's the thing. You don't know him. You've only known him for a week or so, and the guy was lying from the first moment we met him. How can you still defend him after everything he's done to you? Am I the only sane person in here?" Said Logan frustrated.

"Look. I'm not saying that what he did was right. I'm just wondering what any of us would do if we were in his shoes. Can you honestly say, that you would have chosen differently?" Asked Rogue as if she was issuing a challenge to the older X-Man.

"I sure as hell wouldn't toy with people's emotions and I wouldn't go around lying my head off. If what you say is true, about his sister and all, then I can agree that his intentions were good. But that doesn't give him the right to do what he did. Besides you know what they say... the road to hell is paved with good intentions." Said Logan calming down a bit.

Rogue now seemed the frustrated one. "Argh.... Why do I even bother?" She shouted as she left the room angrily, leaving the rest of the X-Men in awkward silence.

Ororo was the one to break the silence. "Logan you have to see how this is for her. She loved Remy and this was a big blow for her. We must give her some time to get over this. In the mean time, try not to go against her so much

The next week

The Professor entered the dark room. He wasn't sure about this but he decided to take his chances. As he was looking around him, he heard a voice from behind him.

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation Charles. I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"To be honest I wasn't sure whether this was a good idea, but in the end I decided to trust you and hear you out Nate."

Essex chuckled at the sound of the name by which the professor always used to call him.

"I have to admit Charles that you amaze me. You decided to trust me even after I tricked you into acquiring your students' DNA samples and tests. Some would say that you're foolish." Said Nathaniel with a hint of sarcasm. "But I'm not one of them. I admire your courage and your faith in humans."

"What's this all about Nathan? Did you just call me to gloat over your tricking me?" said Xavier somewhat annoyed.

"Far from it dear friend. I wanted to... heh... to appologize ... I guess..." said Nathaniel a bit surprised with what he said himself.

"Appologise?" asked Xavier his voice full of doubt.

"I never wanted it to come to this Charles. If you'd agreed to cooperate from the start I wouldn't have resorted to such drastic measures."

"So... you don't really want to appologise. You just want to accuse me, in order to justify your actions." Said Xavier in a very strict tone.

"Justify my actions?" said Nathaniel as if the very idea of it was absurd. "To who? To you?"

"No." said the professor calmly. "I believe that you need to do it for yourself. To be able to sleep at night. Are the nightmares getting worse Nathan?"

At first Essex was stunned silent. And then a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Oh... Charles. You're good. You're very good. And what makes you think that I doubt my actions?"

"You are what the media had dubbed Dr. Sinister right? The unidentified doctor who performed experiments and research on unsuspecting humans and mutants, that led to the death of many." asked Xavier calmly.

"Yes. Though the actions and the reasons reported were hardly accurate."

"But don't you see? The Nathan I knew wouldn't harm innocents. He was all about the betterment of humanity. How could you have fallen so?" asked Xavier almost pleading.

"That's where you're mistaken Charles. I've risen to a new hight of understanding. And whether you believe it or not, I do not kill innocent people. The few that died over the years of my research were accidents. And that's what the media reported. But they couldn't have known what the results of that research was. They don't know that I, single-handedly, managed to stop the spread of a disease more lethal than the Ebola virus, before it even started. They don't know that right now I'm close to finding a cure to a cancerous disease that could wipe out the entire mutant population if left unchecked. They don't know what sacrifices need to be done for these things and believe me they don't want to know. They just want to feel safe without knowing how its done" Said Nathan in a very authoritative tone.

"But innocents pay for your methods."

"But these are the methods that are most efficient. If everything was dealt the way you view the world, then hundreds would have died before you achieved anything. It's all about action and prevention. You're all about finding the cure and the answer to a problem after it's arisen, where I'd rather not deal with the problem and stop it before it becomes one."

"This is all pure hypothesis. You're using rhetoric now Nathan it doesn't suit you." Said Xavier annoyed.

"Rhetoric? Let's take a recent example. If Remy had given in to your ill-advised suggestions and brought his little sister to you, she would be dead now. Instead he did the wise thing and did what I asked of him. Do you know what the result is? Vanessa has taken her first step to recovery. It may not be a very big step, as the cure I'm working on is still missing ... a key... ingredient, if you will, but it's a step to the right direction nonetheless. Now tell me... is that not worth everything? And not just for her. Thanks to what Remy did, I will now be able to possibly help many others, with similar problems as Vanessa."

"But that's the thing Nathan. Had I known that giving you what you wanted would certainly help you save a life, even if it was just Vanessa's, I would have given it to you. Instead you chose the wrong path again as you did in the past. You should have known that you can always find a solution other than killing an innocent."

"Now you're being a hypocrite. The government is constantly in war with 'terror', as they say, and in that war it has killed thousands of innocent people, directly or indirectly. They say they're doing that to protect our freedom, and to secure the safety of this land. And you are constantly trying to work with them and collaborate with them. Now because 10 or 12 people died, by accident, because of my research, you brand me a villain? And what about you old friend? You send your students to deal with various menaces to protect the innocent, as you say, and they constantly risk their lives. You also lost a student recently. Is that so different than what I'm trying to achieve?"

"My students do what they're doing of their own accord. You are doing your research and experiments on people who never asked for it. Jean made a conscious choice. She sacrificed herself. That's where you're wrong." Said Xavier in a reprimanding tone.

"A conscious choice? Do you truly believe that your students would rush into harm's way had you not filled their heads with **your** ideals and **your** dreams? Is that what you say at night to help yourself sleep old friend?"

Now it was Xavier's turn to be stunned silent. What Nathan said, was what had been gnawing on his soul, ever since he formed the X-Men, and even more so when Jean died. He didn't know what to say, as he felt the chilling touch of self doubt clawing at him.

"Anyway... I didn't call you here to fill you with extra sorrow. Despite what you may think, I don't see you as my enemy. Well... at least not yet... I just wanted to reassure you that Crane will not be bothering you or your students again and that I will not use the information I acquired against your precious X-Men. This meeting is over. Goodbye old friend. I hope we never meet as enemies."

With that Nathaniel Essex disappeared. Xavier remained there in the dark room, lost in his thoughts. He was not more at ease after what he heard, as Essex intended. Instead it left him with more doubt as to what the future might hold.

The next month

Even in her sleep she couldn't find any peace, she always thought. Nightmares ever so often came and plagued her dreams. But lately the nightmares in her sleep had subsided. It was almost as if when a nightmare was about to burst, an invisible force kept it at bay and forced it into submission. It was definitely weird she thought, but she was not about to start complaining. She could finally get a full night's sleep.

Besides, she thought she had a pretty good idea who that invisible force was. It wasn't difficult to figure out. The nightmares started subsiding ever since **that** day. Ever since **that kiss**. When she closed her eyes, in those lonesome hours before sleep took over her, she could still feel his touch, his burning passion and his desire. It was the single most exciting experience of her young life. And when a year ago she wouldn't have thought it possible, ever since she met him, she started believing that it would be possible to have more such experiences in her future.

Every time she went to sleep, she searched for him, in her mind's landscapes. Ever so often she would catch a fleeting glimpse of his shadow and sometimes she would even approach him close enough to see his face, before he disappeared once again. She wanted to see him and talk to him so badly! It was frustrating, as she felt his presence in her mind constantly, but she could never focus hard enough to actually find him.

Today was her birthday. She had fun the whole day as Logan Ororo and the other X-Men threw her a surprise party. But as the time approached for her to go to sleep, a fear came over her. Just like every other birthday night. The reason why was completely blocked out of her mind, she was just very aware that something bad had happened to her many years ago, on her birthday when she went to bed.

She tried with all her strength to block out this almost paralyzing fear, but found she was hardly succeeding. Although she was exhausted from the day's exertions, and she felt her eyes heavy, she dreaded falling asleep. She even considered going to Ororo's or Jubilee's bedroom and ask if she could sleep with either of them, but then determination build up in her. She was not a child. She was a grown woman and she had to face up to anything that may come to her sleep.

"Marie..." she heard a whispering voice, in the darkness of her room. "Where's my little darling?"

Terror gripped her heart. This could not be real. This was just a dream. It had to be. She pulled her covers up to her face, as her heart started pounding faster and faster.

"Where's my little girl hiding? Under her covers?" Said the voice again that felt so familiar, but for some unknown to her reason, filled her heart with fear, disgust and hatred. Then a large shadow appeared over her. It was covered in darkness, as light refused to fall upon the figure. Rogue felt like screaming, as her heartbeat became faster and faster, feeling like her heart would burst.

"Here she is. Here is my beautiful little Marie..." As the dark figure made to sit on Rogue's bed and Rogue was on the verge of tears, light started filling the room. It came in from her window and slowly it started spreading through the whole room, culminating in an almost blinding light that dispersed the menacing shadow for good.

As Rogue scanned carefully her surroundings, she saw sitting on her window, a very familiar figure. His smile immediately enveloped her senses in a warm embrace.

"Remy!" She shouted excitedly. "Please don't leave again." She pleaded before he had a chance to disappear, as he so often did in the past.

He smiled reassuringly. "But cherie... You know I'd never leave you. I've always been wit you and I always will be."

Rogue slowly got out of her bed, and made her way to him. She approached him and slowly extended her hand to, hesitantly, touch his face. As her fingers came into contact with his face, she recoiled as if by reflex.

Remy smiled. "Cherie, don't be afraid we're inside your dream, noting can hurt you here. And trust me if anyone tried, I wouldn't let anyting to happen to you."

"How... How did you do this with the light? If it is my dream how come you affected it?" asked Rogue confused.

"Rogue, you created me. In here I am de real me. De me dat you got to know when I kissed you. Dat was de main reason why I did it. You know dat, don't you? I wanted you to know me. To understand why I had to do what I was going to do. And most of all, so dat you can experience first-handedly de love I feel for you cherie."

"But why didn't you say something? Someone might have been able to help your sister."

"You know why Rogue. You know my thoughts, my reasons, my everyting. I was not about to risk losing Vanessa. And you know dat I came close to taking dat risk. De only reason why I even considered taking my chances wit Xavier and de X-Men, was you. But in de end I couldn't do dat. Up until I met you, Vanessa was de only light in my crappy life. I'd do anyting to save her. Please try and understand dat."

Rogue looked on thoughtful and somewhat disappointed. "I... I think I understand. I would have probably done the same thing if I were you. It's... It's just that we came so... so close and... I miss you co much..."

Remy reached out with his hand and caressed her cheak. "But cherie... I'm always wit you. You have to believe dat. Do you remember de thoughts in my head when I kissed you? I love you and I'll always be looking out for you. I will keep my promise to you cherie. And I'm sure dat if you want it... one day we will meet again. Remember what I told you. Magic is everywhere."

With that Remy leaned in, embraced Rogue, and the two kissed passionately as the light that was coming in from the window enveloped them both.

The moment lasted for an eternity and as the two lovers parted, Remy made to leave. Rogue quickly grabbed hold of his hand.

"Please Remy... could you stay with me for the night. I feel at peace when you're with me." Said Rogue in a pleading voice.

Remy looked back at Rogue lovingly. "Of course cherie. I can do dat."

Rogue returned to her bed and lay down. Beside her lay Remy and put his arms around her. There in her loved one's arms, Rogue fell asleep happy and safe.

A figure cloaked in darkness, was watching on as Rogue was sleeping. He was on a tree outside Rogue's window, watching the young woman as she was sleeping. And then he whispered.

"Sleep safe my love. Remy will always be looking out for you. Dat I promise."

Rogue smiled warmly in her peaceful sleep. A single card lay beside her on the bed; the queen of hearts.

The end...


End file.
